Two worlds combined
by LoveRobsten4ever
Summary: I made a story combining Mallory and Tyler. Remember Me and Welcome to the Rileys. Not everything will be like the movies it will be different. I hope you guys like it! Basically there both struggling with life and they meet and have to face things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I wanted to make this story combining Mallory and Tyler. Remember Me and Welcome to the Rileys. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I'm really excited to write this story Some things will be like the movies, but some things im gonna add.:D Please review and tell me what u think! :D! **_

_**Tyler POV**_

I don't know how I ended up at this strip club or how I'm zoning out all the noise and woman around me. I'm just sitting here like an idiot. I looked up from my journal and looked around for a moment. The men, who looked like they were in there late 30's or 40's were cheering at the woman. Some with their mouths open. I smiled and kept writing. My life had taken a different path these past weeks, heck past years!

I had finally found something to care more about, in a very special way. I had found Ally. Now I had lost her. She left me. When I first met Ally it was just a simple game nothing serious, but as time went on I had fallen in love with her or so I thought I had. I had been with her almost 2 years. I noticed how much she changed.

And soon enough I knew what I felt for her wasn't real, but she noticed that before me and left. I knew I had become distant again. She had helped me get though shit with my dad and my past problems, but it was just to much and everything came back. She didn't understand and it hurt me. Right after she left is when I noticed how much I really didn't love her.

That doesn't change the fact that I'm still hurt. She was like my rock and now I had to move on. I sighed and dropped my pen. I didn't want to think of her tonight. I put my head down and put my hands in my hair. "Hey." I heard someone say. I looked up. "You okay?" she asked. She was in a mini skirt, barley covering anything. Her long porcelain legs right in front of me. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She had long brownish hair. Her face had little freckles. She looked angelic. Why would an angel be working here? Why was I looking at her so closely? She leaned back on the pole and closed my mouth with one of her heels. I shook my head and looked down. She giggled. It was so beautiful. "Why so glum baby?" she asked, sliding down the pole. She moved all my things that were in front of me to the side and slid towards me, putting her legs on each side of me.

"I've been in front of you the whole night and you haven't even looked at me once!" she said. She ran her pointer finger along my chest.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. Nice one Tyler.

She giggled again. Her lips forming a beautiful smile and for me. "Well you're looking at me now so were fine." she said. She looked at me through her eyelashes. I felt my heart quicken by each minute. "Wanna go upstairs?..." she asked. "I'll make everything that is going on in that little head of yours go away."

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you, I'm fine." I said.

"Don't be shy." she said scooting closer to me, till her face was a few inches from mine.

"I'm not."

"I think you need some fun." she said smiling. "I mean all you have been doing is sitting here writing in this thing." she looked over and grabbed my journal. She opened it.

"Don't touch that!" I said. I grabbed it from her hands. "Can you just leave." I said glaring at her a little. Her face fell. "Now?"

"Fine!" she said getting up. "You don't have to be such a dick about it." she started to walk away.

"Hey come here!" a man said. She looked over and pointed at herself in question. The man nodded. She went over by him. He pulled her towards a man that was sitting down in a chair. The man introduced her to him. He was disgusting. Big, just gross. His eyes ran over her body over and over again. It sicked me and made me mad.

The other man I'm guessing the owner or something left, leaving them alone. He put his hand on her arm rubbing it. I could see she was saying something. Then she pointed upstairs. HELL NO! He nodded. The thought of that disgusting old hag touching her glorious body, it infuriated me. She grabbed his hand and started to go towards the stairs. I grabbed my stuff and went after them.

I caught up and grabbed there jointed hands and pulled them apart. "I'm sorry Sir, but she's already with me." I said angrily.

"Hey! But she-" I cut him off. "I said SHE'S with ME already." I said through my teeth. I hovered over him. "Okay you want her so bad then go ahead." he walked away. I looked at her. She was confused.

"I want the room." I told her. She nodded. And pulled me with her up the stairs. Why did I care of what that man was gonna do to her? Of his nasty hands all over her. His-

"Ow!" she said. I looked at her. Her eyes were on our jointed hands. I'd squished her hand.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." she said shaking it a little. She opened a door and stepped in. I heard her close it, once I was inside. I dropped my things on the table and sat on the bed. "So what was that?" she asked. She had her back to the door.

"Well you asked me if I wanted the room...I changed my mind. I do." I said. She nodded and walked towards me. She sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Then what do you want?" she smirked. I wanted to just wrap my arms around that little waist and kiss her. She unbuttoned a few buttons of my shirt and slid her hands underneath my shirt and ran them along my chest. She gave my neck soft kisses. _Kisses of an angel _I thought.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back a little so she would stop. "You don't want to have fun?" she asked with a pout. _YES YES I DO! _She was beautiful, but I couldn't. I grabbed her face in one hand. Her eyes were a little dazed as she looked into mine.

"Can we just talk?" I asked her. She nodded. "You still gonna pay?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. She got off my lap. I stood and grabbed the covers. "Here cover yourself." I told her. She grabbed them and sat on the the bed Indian style and covered her whole body. I was surprised that I didn't want her to cover all of herself. I sat in front of her in the same position. She was so beautiful. She looked innocent, little. "How old are you?" I asked her.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked.

I shrugged. "18 or 19, less." I said.

"I'm 20." her fingers played with the sheets.

"I don't think you are." I said.

She smiled and looked up at me. "Will you tell?" she asked. I shook my head. "I'm 17... almost 18." she was young. I was older. "You" she asked.

"Umm... almost 21." I said. Her face fell a little.

"...So you wanted to talk...talk." she said. She saw that I had nothing to say. She sighed. "Any brothers or sisters?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a little one Caroline and... I had a brother named Michael." I said.

"Had?" she asked.

"Yeah umm... he died." I said.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'm-"

"Your fine." I said smiling at her. She smiled back. "You?" he asked.

"No I don't have any." she said. "I ran away from home." she said looking at the wall. "I have no intentions of going back...my mom died when I was little. My dad well he would never understand me. I have everything I need right now." _As a fucken stripper? _I almost asked, but I bit my tongue. "I'm sorry about that." I said. She smiled "It's fine. I was little...got a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No...not no more." I said. "She broke up with me."

"...Well she's really stupid to have let you go." she whispered. She blushed when I smiled at her, raising my eyebrows..

"I think it was good she did though." I said. "I don't think I was happy anymore...you got any..." I trailed off.

"No." she said.

_**Mallory POV **_

I sat there with him in that room for a hour or two. We just talked. His eyes would linger on my face more than necessary. He was not just hot and sexy, but he was also beautiful. His hair all messy. He had like crystal blue-green eyes or sometimes blue. He made my heart flutter. He made me smile, which I hadn't in a while. He told me about his problems and I have to say I opened up a little too.

"I think I should go." he said. He stood and grabbed his things. I stood with him and threw the sheets on the bed. I think he had forgotten what I was wearing cause when he looked back at me his eyes nearly dropped to the floor. I giggled. That made him look at my eyes. He smiled. He reached in his pocket and took his wallet out. "Here." he said.

I looked at the money in his hand. "No I don't want it." I said. "Please?" he asked. "Plus don't I have to pay down there too? Make it believe like something did go down." he said.

I smiled. "Okay fine." I took the money. He put his jacket on and opened the door. I followed him down the stairs. I wondered if he would come back... why would he! It hurt me thinking I would never see him again. He was the first one ever to come in here and didn't want something from me. He stopped and I bumped into him. "Sorry." I said. He laughed.

"It's fine...hey do you mind if I come back here...someday and well we can talk?" he said. DUH YES! ANYTIME!

"Yeah...umm sure." I said trying not to sound to excited about the thought I would see him again _someday. _He smiled. "Okay... see you soon then." he said. I nodded. He stood there trying to decided to give me a hug or not. I guess he decided not to cause he walked off. I was glad I had spend so much time with him it was time for me to go home. I went and changed into my jeans and t-shirt. "See you tomorrow Doug!" I yelled going out the door. "See you!" he said.

I walked home, slowly today. I kept on thinking about him and a smile appeared on my lips. My stomach growled and I went into a little restaurant and bought something to eat. "How are you Hun?" the girl behind the counter said.

"Eh... good." I said with a smile. "You're smiling!" she said. "Same as always?" she asked. I nodded. "So why you happy?"

"I don't know...it's stupid." I said. "Just forget it."

"It can't be stupid if it has you happy." she said from the kitchen. I leaned against the counter.

"I think- it's this guy." I said. "But he probably wont ever come again. I think I'm just getting excited for nothing. I just met him today."

"Don't say that." she said. "Do you think he likes you?"

"He didn't want me to do anything with him... we just talked. Flirted I guess." I said. I was glad it was empty in here.

She came back up to the cash register with my sandwich wrapped. "Well that's very... gentleman?" she said. I laughed. "I don't really know, but he was sweet." I said.

She smiled. "Well if he didn't want any of that. There's one more point for him."

I handed her the money. "Yeah. Thanks." I told her.

"You're welcome. Walk home safe, look out for people." she said as I walked out.

"Yes mom!" I yelled. She laughed. I ate as I walked home. I walked up the stairs and once again there was a fucken RENT sign on my house. I grabbed it and threw it. I grabbed my key and opened the door. My house was shitty I knew that. It was old. I basically had nothing in it. My electricity was still out. Cause of my stupid landlord. There was no way I was gonna fuck him. I went and lit some candles. I went through the rooms making sure that there was no asshole waiting to kill me or something.

I took a shower and put on a tank-top and went to bed. I took the sheets and covered myself. I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling. I smiled thinking of this eyes and smile. I realized I never got his name. I was so stupid. He was probably regretting his time with me right now. He probably thought I was disgusting. I didn't really blame him. I was a fricken stripper. Sleeping with guys for a life.

I clutch the sheets to my chest and laid on my side. I closed my eyes hoping I would just go to sleep so I wouldn't think.

…...**...**

I woke up with absolutely nothing to do. Sometimes it hurt that I had no one waiting for me when I came home. Every time I walk in that door its the same thing. I felt like I never really belonged there at that place that you are suppose to call home. My mom was dead. My dad wasn't ever there for me. I don't really know what I'm doing with my life now.

I decided to go into the club early. I didn't want to be in this place alone. "Hey!" Doug said. I smiled and went by him. "Why you in so early?" he asked.

"Ehhh I was bored you know nothing really to do. Do you mind?"

"No! Of course not. Go ahead and get changed." he said. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. Doug and his wife Louis had in a way been taking care of me. His wife wasn't really happy of what I did, but hey what could I do?

We weren't like family, but Doug would sometimes invite me over to dinner or on holidays I would go over. I was grateful to have them. They in a way at least cared for me. To tell you the truth I have always been comfortable enough to do my job, but today I felt different. I didn't really like it.

Every time that door would open I would look over. And It was never him. "Hey why are you sad?" a man said. I looked down at him. "I'm paying!" he said. I smiled at the idiot and kept dancing. It was getting close to the time where I was gonna leave. I was disappointed. Well he said some day, not today.

I told Doug I was gonna go get ready to go home. I got a lot of money today. Why? Who knows. I walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow Doug!" I yelled.

"Wait Mallory!" he said. He motioned me to go to him. He pulled me to the side. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little off today."

"Yeah I'm sure... I actually did better for some reason today." I said.

He smile. "If you need anything I'm here okay?" he said. I nodded. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Go on kid, walk safely." I nodded.

It was a little cold today, so I put my sweatshirt on. There were a lot of cars out today. I guess cause it was Friday. "Hey!" someone yelled. I ignored it. I didn't think it was for me. "Hey! Umm fuck I don't know your name!" I could tell it was a man.

I turned around. It him! Running towards _me. _"Hey." he said catching his breath. I smiled. "Hey."

"I just noticed I don't even know your name." he laughed.

"It's Mallory." I said. "Well no call me Allison if you want. That's my actual name." I felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"Well I choose Mallory." he said with a big smile. "By the way I'm Tyler."

"I like it." I said. He smiled wider. Why did I say that?

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I had things to do, but I'm guessing you're done working right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well can I take you home. I mean walk you home?"

"Sure, but you don't have to." I said.

"I want to." he whispered. My heart went flying. "Sorry I don't want to bother you or anything."

"It's okay umm it will be nice not to walk alone for one time." I said. He nodded and walked at my side. He put his hands in his front pockets. It was a bit awkward, the silence between us. Neither of us had courage to say something.

"You-" we said together. We looked at each other and laughed. His laugh was adorable. "You go first." he said. I giggled.

"Well how was your day?" I asked him.

"Could have been better, but now I guess it got better." he said. I blushed looking down. "How bout yours?"

I laughed. "Do you really want to know all I did?" I asked looking at his face.

He thought about it and I could see a bit of anger there for a second. "No I guess not." he said.

"I didn't fuck anyone." I told him. He looked at me. "That's good." he said. Why the fuck did I say that? We walked in silence for a bit more.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked at him. "Well umm... I really don't know. My mind kind off went blank." I whispered.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not very good at socializing." he said. That made me laugh. "Neither am I." kept laughing. He just smiled at me. Something about being around him made me all smiley and happy.

"Well this is my house." I said.

"This one?" he pointed.

Now I felt embarrassed. "Yeah. It's a piece of crap, but hey it's roof." I said. He smiled. I walked up three steps and turned to him. "Do you want to come in?"

I think that surprised him. "Yeah, sure." I unlocked it and walked in. "Sorry it's dark. My landlord wont turn on my electricity."

"Why?" he asked. He closed the door behind him. I went and lit some candles.

"Cause I wont fuck him." I told him.

"Well that's bull shit." he said. I nodded. He went and sat on the mattress.

"Want anything?" I asked.

"You have beer?"

"Yeah." I said. I went through the door into the small kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed two. I opened the tops and went back to him. "Here." I said.

"Thanks." he smiled my favorite smile. Wait now I had a favorite smile of his? I took of my sweatshirt and sat next to him.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"Umm well I work at a library." he said. "I go to NYU. I'm guessing you don't go to school huh?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I don't." I said.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked looking at me.

I looked at the floor. "Yes and no... I mean it's not really possible right now."

"I'm sure you'll go back." he said.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I've never really been a school person." I said.

"You want to know why I didn't come earlier today?" he said.

"You were busy?" I said.

He laughed. "I was scared." he said.

"Of what?... me?" I asked.

"No. You're a tiny little thing." he said. "I didn't know what I was gonna say or do. I thought you might think I was a stalker or something."

I laughed. "No. I didn't think that... do you think I'm gross or something?"

"No of course not!" he said.

"Okay good, but why didn't you want to do anything with me?" I can't believe I was asking this.

"You're beautiful. Don't doubt that. You are beyond beautiful. I just couldn't. I mean I was tempted but then your age and you seem so innocent." his words made my heart flutter.

"I'm not innocent Tyler! Look at me! My life." I said.

"I am! And I can't! I wasn't gonna be another guy that came in and fucked you or wanted something else." he said. "You are worth more than that. You deserve to be treated like princess."

"Really Tyler? A princess." I said.

"Yes! Mallory. This life you have it's not right!" he said.

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong! It's my life." I said.

"You're a beautiful woman and you deserve a beautiful life." he said. I got up and ran my hands through my hair.

"You don't know anything." I said. "So are you like calling me a whore or something? I shouldn't be a whore?"

"No I'm not! But this life, you deserve better." he said.

"And how the hell am I suppose to have better? Huh Tyler? You don't get it!"

"I'll be back when you're calmer." he said. I turned to him. He got up and went towards the door. I didn't want him to leave, but my mouth wouldn't say anything. I wanted to hug him! He closed the door behind him and left.

I sat on my mattress and got a cigarette out. I lit it and put it in my mouth. I blew the air out and grabbed it between my fingers. I pushed him away. "I'm such a fucken idiot!" I screamed. I didn't really cry much, but right now I felt like crying and I did.

**Tyler POV**

I walked to my car. I didn't even realize it was far. I shouldn't have left. I wanted to stay and be with her. I DID want her a lot. She was like an angel. She seems so fragile. I wanted to hold her. With her

I forgot bout my problems. Till I started a new one. Yeah I know I had only talked to her for like 3-4 hours, but I don't know there's more there.

I had the biggest erg to go back. I got in my car and drove to my apartment. I walked up and opened the door. "You back?" Aidan asked. I nodded. "Why are you sad?" he asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone." I said. Aidan could get very annoying sometimes, but he was nice we had been friends for a long time.

"Kay man whatever. You want to go to a party downstairs?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well then okay, I'll be back later." I heard him close the door and I went to my room. I looked at my bed. I looked at it and imagined. What she would look like in it, sleeping. Her eyes closed. Her body with mine. Having her with me. I closed my eyes.

I wanted her. I sat on my bed. And buried my face in my hands. I laid on my back and closed my eyes. The only thing I saw was her. I laid there and tried to go to sleep I didn't want to think.

I woke up to the sound of Aidan throwing up. I walked to the bathroom he was kneeling in front of the toilet. "Had a little to much?" I laughed. He stuck his middle finger up at me.

He lifted his head from inside the toilet. "But it was fun as hell!" he smiled like an idiot. I just laughed. I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen. I put some waffles in the toaster. I got some coffee ready and ate. "Hey want some coffee?" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled. He came out of the bathroom. I laughed he looked like shit. "Hahaha! Not! I'm gonna sleep."

I looked around my apartment and sighed deeply. I wanted to go see her. "Get her of your fucken mind! Tyler!" I whispered to myself. I ate quickly. I wanted to go see Caroline today.

I went to Aidan. "I'll be back later." I told him.

"Yeah yeah." he mumbled. I laughed. I got my bike and went downstairs till I got outside. It took me a while to get there, but it wasn't that bad. I put my bike by a tree and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard my mom say. She opened it a second later. "Tyler!" she said hugging me.

"Hey mom." I said. I stepped in. "Is Caroline here?" I asked.

"Yeah in her room. Are you hungry? I could make something."

"No mom I'm fine. I'm gonna go up and see her." I said. She nodded. I went up the stairs and to the end of the hall. I knocked on her door.

"What mom?" she asked. I opened it and she looked over. "Tyler!" she squealed. I opened the door all the way and she ran to my arms. I picked her up

"Hey." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "How are you?" I asked her.

"Good." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ehh I missed you and mom." I said. It had been about 4 days since I saw them.

"Well I'm glad you came. Look at my new drawings." she said. I set her down. I walked over with her and sat on her bed. She grabbed them and handed them to me.

"Wow!" I said. "There amazing! It's me." I smiled.

"I made them for you." she smiled.

"Thanks care-bear." I said. I grabbed her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glade you like them." she smiled. Caroline and my mom were my everything now. This little girl meant everything to me. She had been having problems in school. Girls were just mean.

"Hey how bout we go to the park and go have some ice cream? I'll dedicate this day to you and mom can come if she wants." I said.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll go tell mom. Get whatever you want. You can draw more down there." she nodded. I went downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was cleaning the table. "Hey, I'm gonna take her to the park. Wanna come?"

"Really? That's nice. No son I'm fine. That will give me time to get some things done, but distract her. She needs it." she said. She went by the counters and wiped them.

I nodded. "Yeah, she really does." I said.

"She came home and cried on Friday." she said.

"What did they do to her?" I screamed.

"Shhh." she said. "They just called her names."

"Did you talk to the moms or something?" I asked. This had to stop.

"Yes, I did, but that wont stop them Tyler." she sighed. "What am I suppose to do? Yell at each girl or something."

"Mom I-" I stopped cause I heard her coming down the stairs. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply.

"Ready!" she smiled. I tried to smile back. "Mom you coming?" she asked.

"No sweetie. I have somethings to do. Next time I promise." my mom said with a smile. She went and hugged her. "Behave for Tyler."

"Yes mum!" she said rolling her eyes. I laughed. I went and grabbed her hand.

"We'll be back in a bit." I said. I opened the door and let Caroline to first. I closed it and walked down the steps. I didn't take my bike I just walked with it at my side. "So how's school?" I asked her.

"Ty I don't want to talk about school on the weekend." she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." I laughed.

"...So what you been up to?" she asked. She was so happy. I loved it.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Got a girlfriend yet?" she said excited.

I laughed. Should I tell her about Mallory? Well not EVERYTHING, but some things? "Erm... no, but..." I didn't finish.

"But what? Do you like a girl? Tell me please!" she said.

"Well there's one girl, but I think I messed up... wait now that I think of it I don't really think I said anything bad, but the way she took it. She's hard headed." I said.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Mallory." a smile appeared on my lips just by saying her name.

"That's pretty... you should take some flowers or something. Maybe you did say something wrong." she said.

What that I didn't want to bang her? I did, but I just couldn't be one of those other guys. "I think I'll go talk to her." I said.

"Can I meet her?"

"Eh, how bout we wait till I make sure we're okay. Then maybe." I said.

"Okay." she sighed. I don't think I wanted Mallory to meet my family. I mean it just didn't seem okay right now. One day? Yes! One day yes.

****

_**kk so what you guys think? REVIEW? :DDD **_


	2. Getting to know

_**Kk im soooo sooo glad you guys liked it! :DDD I'm really happy about writing this story! Please review? and if you read my other stories Robsten one and Destiny I WILL upload soon my mind is just like EHHHH blank for those but ill get new chapters soon. Sorry it took a while to upload! :D enjoy! Review please**_

_**xoxoxBecca **_

…_**...**_

_**Tyler Pov**_

After I dropped Caroline off I went home. "Dude come on!" Aidan said. "Let's go out. I need you to stop laying around here." he was pacing the living room with a beer in his hand.

I looked at him. "Didn't you feel like shit this morning?" I asked him. "You want to go out again?"

"Well yeah, that was this morning. This is tonight." he said. "Lets get this party starting!" he made a little dance move.

I laughed. "No thanks. I need to go somewhere." I said.

"Where?" he asked. "Library?"

"No jackass." I said. "Somewhere, that you don't need to know."

"I'm going with you then. And don't call me a donkey" he said.

"I just said somewhere you don't need to know." I laughed.

"Exactly that's why I have to go." he said. I sighed. "Let's go then." I said. He smiled and followed me, leaving the beer on the table. I knew I was gonna have to tell him about her. He had to come, cause I need to talk to her. I couldn't wait another day.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked as we walked down the street.

"Just somewhere." I said. "The place where you have been going the last two nights?" he asked. I looked at him. "Yeah." I said.

"What have you been doing man?" he asked. "What bullshit have you been getting into now? Are you gonna go to jail again?"

I smiled. "Not a big one." I think. We got in front of the club and he looked at me. "No!" he said. "Here? This is where you have been? And you didn't invite me? You fucken suck man."

I laughed. "It's not like that. I didn't do shit." I said. "Then what were you doing?" he asked. "Let's just go in." I said. The club music was loud. I looked around trying to look for her, but I didn't see her. Was she upstairs? That thought made my heart jump a little. What am I saying the thought of seeing her again made my stomach have a million butterflies and my heart, I don't even know.

I saw the man that had called her over the other day. I went and tapped his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked. "Um sorry to bother you sir, but is Mallory in?" I asked.

His eyes widen a little. "Mallory? No she's not. She said she was sick and didn't want to come in today. Why are you looking for her?" he asked. Why did he care.

"Um... I just needed to ask her something, but I guess its fine. I'm sorry to have bothered you." I said. "No it's okay." he said. He eyed me a little. "Umm do you want to leave a message or something?"

"Ahh... no I guess. Umm see you, thanks." I said and walked away.

"Man have you've been hooking up with a stripper?" Aidan asked. I looked at him. "NO!" I yelled. Was she really sick or was she just avoiding me. I swung the door open and stepped out. "Were leaving?" he asked. I nodded. "But we just got here!"

"Didn't you just hear that she's not here!" I said. Was he that stupid?

"So we came here just for her?" he asked. I nodded. "Well do you know where she lives?" he asked. "Her number?"

"Yeah. I know where she lives. I don't know what to do. Should I go to her?" I asked him. Why am I asking him. For this kind of advice.

"First of all you have to tell me what's going on." he said.

"Well I met her like 2 days ago. She got pissed and I left. I guess I offended her a little, but everything was going so well" I said.

"Well what do you know Tyler has messed up again." he said. I glared at him. "You really aren't helping." I told him.

"Sorry...well go talk to her man. Give her some of your Tyler banging and she will be fine." he said. I glared at him again. "Okay okay then just go talk to her."

"You know. Yeah I'm gonna go talk to her. Go home." I said.

"What? I don't get to meet her?" he said. I shook my head. "Fine I'm gonna go hang out at the club." he said. "You have fun with that." I said. He went the other way. I walked and thought deeply. Should I really go? I was worried was she sick? I started to make my way towards the park me and Caroline had been earlier. I sat on a bench that was by a little lake.

It was dark and the air was a bit cool. I took a cigarette out and lit it. I looked around. All the streets were lit up. Cars driving by. I sat there for a few minutes. I wasn't happy I needed something in my life to bring me back. I felt like my life had no reason right now.

I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it till it was out. I got up and made my way to where she lived. I went by the club and made my way to her house from there. My mind was telling me to stop, but I couldn't.

My stomach was making flips as I got closer. I looked closely down the street and saw her house. I walked up her steps and stood at the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. I didn't hear any movement. Maybe she wasn't home? I was gonna knock again, but I heard footsteps.

She opened the door and her eyes went wide. Emotions ran passed her face. Somehow I managed to say something "Hey." I said. She ran her hand through her hair. "Um... hi." she said. _Yeah I'm as surprised as you are. _

"If you don't want me here I'll leave." I said. "...Look I'm sorry for the other day-"

She cut me off. "No... I am. I over reacted. I'm sorry... come in?" she said. I smiled and nodded. She stepped to the side and I walked in. I heard her close the door behind me.

I turned to her. She was wearing some sweatpants and a tank top. It fit her so perfectly. I shook those thoughts away. "Really I'm sorry if I offended you." I said.

"It's okay." she said. "I took it the wrong way."

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "I um went down to the club to look for you and I think he was the owner that guy from the other day."

"Doug?" she asked.

"Ahh sure. Well he said you didn't come in cause you were sick. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't want to go in today I didn't feel like it." she said. I was relieved. I felt awkward standing here. I went to her room and sat on her bed. She followed me. "Make yourself at home." she giggled. I smiled at her. I loved that giggle. She sat on the floor in front of me. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"So who is he?" I asked her. She looked at the floor for a second. "Doug? Well he's the owner. Him and his wife well are really the only people around here I can trust." she said. Here I was thinking he wanted something else. "They're really nice people."

"Well you can trust me... I mean...I... I want to get to know you." I said. Her face straightened. "I don't mean like in that way. I mean I do, but... okay forget that" Her face fell a little at that. "For those few hours we talked... well I forgot about everything else. It felt nice. I needed someone new to talk to. Someone else."

"Would it be weird if I said it was like that for me too?" she asked. I smiled. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "It's nice to have someone else to talk to, like you said...someone new."

I got down from the bed and knelled in front of her. Her eyes widened. I extended my hand towards her. "Friends?" I asked. She smiled and shook my hand. "Friends." she said. Her hand was soft. I felt something go through me. I looked at her eyes and at that moment I just wanted to kiss her. She looked down blushing and let go of my hand.

"Well umm friend." I smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I got up and extended my hand to help her. She took it and stood and again I got that same feeling. She let go of my hand and put on a sweatshirt. She put on her converse and opened the door motioning me to go. I smiled and walked out. She closed it behind her and looked at me.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" I asked. She shook her head. We walked down the steps slowly. She turned to the right and I walked right beside her. "I don't want to seem like this creepy guy. If you don't want me here just say it okay?"

She smiled and looked at me. "You're fine." she said. So she did want me here. I smiled at her. I was aching to reach out and touch her. To grab her face in my hand and kiss her whole face. Caress her. "So tell me more about you." she said. I didn't want to think of her like that. I wasn't ready for another relationship... right?

She just had this angelic look to her. She didn't deserve to have this life. I didn't want her like a girlfriend I didn't want to fall in love, but I wanted to take care of her. Like- I can't really say it.

"Well I'm not really a people person." I said. "Well since my brother died I just like my life went downhill. I guess I don't know how to deal with that." I chuckled.

"That's understandable." she said. "It's not like you're gonna get over it in like a week, month, or even a year."

"People think it's so easy." I said. "It really isn't...I-..."

"I get what you mean." she said. "Everyone thinks I don't know shit cause I was so little, but the fact that I can't remember much is what hurts the most."

"I'm sorry." I said. She smiled at me. "...Well lets not get all emotional kay?" she said.

I smiled. "Yeah. You're right." We ended up walking on a big empty lot. We sat down and she started to pull out the grass. "What do you like to do?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I don't really do much shit." she said. "I think I have a boring life."

"Mines boring too." I said. She laughed. "I doubt that. You seem like the kind of person that would have an adventure every day." she said.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope! Boring." I said. She smiled. "Well I have been in jail." I said.

Her eyes widened. "Why? Are you like this crazy person? And I'm your next victim?" she laughed.

"No!" I laughed. "I just get into fights and shit. I think I bore and annoy my roommate a lot."

"Oh. You have a roommate?" she smiled. I nodded "You're a bad boy?"

"If you want to call me that, then yes. And my roommate Aidan is pretty stupid" I said.

She laughed again. That laugh making me smile like a total idiot. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. "...So what you do today?" she asked.

She looked at me for a while while I decided what to say. She smiled and laid back on the grass, looking at the stars. I wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her and hug her.

Her eyes wondered from my face to the sky, looking at the stars. "Well nothing much." I said. "I spent most of the day with my little sister."

"That's nice." she said. "Such a nice big brother."

I smiled. "Yeah...I want to entertain her with other things on her mind." I said. "That's nice of you." she said. I nodded. "What you do?" I asked her."

I looked at her. She reached in her pocket and got a cigarette out and lit it. She offered me one. I reached for it and she lit it, putting hers between her lips. "Thanks." I said. She nodded.

She blew the smoke out and held it in her fingers. "Well not much. Just stayed in bed and thought." she said. "Bout?"

"Just things...mostly my life." she said. I laid down with like two three feet between us. She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes glowed. I turned to look at the sky. The stars couldn't even compare to her eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw her turn her head too.

We stayed quiet for a while. The smell of cigarettes surrounded us. I was the first one to talk. "So you don't mind if I stick around for a while?" I asked.

"No... I don't." she said. I wanted to get to know this girl. I wanted to know all of her. I wanted her to know me. A part of me told me to stay away. To stop. I knew I didn't want a relationship right now. Ally... I actually didn't think of her today. My mind was distracted from every problem while I had been next to this beautiful girl.

I knew I wasn't ready to love her or to even love, I think. And I sure as hell knew she wasn't ready either. I knew I wanted to be her friend. Be in her life. I closed my eyes and I felt good.

…...

Mallory POV

Me and Tyler had been hanging out for a few days now. Maybe two weeks or more. Nothing had happened between us. Nothing romantic or that would make me think he liked me. We were just friends. I mean I liked it that we were, but it hurt he didn't want me. I mean every guy had, but him.

He was different, that part I did like. He was nice and kind to me. I had a bit of temper and so did he so we sometimes we crashed. Almost everyday he came over to my house and we would watch movies and talk. I felt like a fricken shrink! He actually laid on the couch while I pretended to take notes.

I had never gone over to his place. I didn't really want to. I was comfortable here in my own house. He would stop by the club and pay to just go upstairs and talk more. He made me laugh and smile something I hadn't really done. He was more of a best friend than anything else. He would look at me sometimes in a way I can't explain, but then he would do something that would make me think differently.

I had a bad past that I didn't tell him, nor do I think I will. I don't ever want to fall in love again. I did once, at least I thought I was. I'm not that girl that falls in love easily. It took me time. Ever since then I put my guard up. And didn't let people in. If Tyler would have been someone else I would have pushed him away, but something about him made me feel like I could trust him. I mean we both had problems and together we made it better.

I'm not ready to love someone again. Having him as a friend right now I liked. I wanted him to stay.

"Can I take you to dinner?" he asked me. We were on my bed watching TV drinking beer and smoking.

"Excuse me?" I said. He laughed and took a drink from his beer. "Will you go out to dinner with me?" he asked again. "If you don't want to it's okay."

"No, no umm sure. I don't have like nice clothes or anything. I don't want to embarrass you." I said.

His face fell a little. "Mallory you would _never ever _embarrass me." He said. He held my eyes in his. "You will look amazing in anything. Don't worry, but if you want we can go shopping and I-"

"NO!" I said cutting him off. "You are not buying me anything."

"But I want to." He said. He did? I shook her head. "I'll find something." I whispered. He sighed and nodded. It felt a little awkward after wards. "Tomorrow night?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

"Well miss Mallory it's a date." he said. I giggled. "It's a date."

"When do you need to be back at the club?" he asked. I looked at the clock. "Like an hour or two." I said. I didn't really like it how he was so like okay with me doing this. At the same time I loved it that he didn't care who I was and still was here with me. He had asked me one time if I wanted to stop doing this he would help me get another job. I had said no.

I was starting to be ashamed of what I did, but at the same time I wasn't. It's hard to explain. I was a dancer. "I can drop you off if you want." he said.

"Ahh okay." I said. "I'm gonna go get ready." I said getting up. "Make yourself at home." he smiled at that and nodded. I went into the bathroom and took my clothes off. I turned the water on it was a bit cold so I tried to hurry. The thoughts that came into my head of him coming through that door and in here with me. Was something I was wishing a little to much for it to happen. I got out and the bathroom was filled with the smell of my shampoo, strawberries.

I dried myself and put some lotion on my body. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and went back out. He scared me he was right by the door. "Sorry." he laughed. I glared at him playfully. "I really have to pee. I was waiting for you to come out. I was gonna pee outside, but I don't know what kind of people live here. They might enjoy the show a little to much."

That made me laugh a lot. "Yeah, you're right." I said. I motioned him to go in. He closed the door chuckling. I went to my room and grabbed my backpack and put the clothes I needed in there.

"Ready?" he asked when he came out. I nodded. I turned the TV and followed him. I locked and closed the door. He opened the car door for me with a big ass grin on his face. I shook my head giggling. He ran to his side and sat down.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him. "Ehhh just cus." he said starting the car.

"You're so weird!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." he said. "Awe! Really?" I said.

"No." he laughed. "Ass." I said. He kept laughing. "Well yeah I do get it."

I shook my head. "...You know you really don't have to take me and pick me up sometimes." I said.

"I want to... I told you I have a boring life. It gives me something to do. I don't mind it at all. I mean I don't really want to be with my idiot of a roommate all the time." he said. I laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked. "Well no, he's a nice guy. I'll give him that, but he can get on your nerves sometimes. Well a lot of times."

"Sounds pleasant." I said. He just laughed. He stopped right in front of the club. I undid my seat belt and looked at him. "Thanks."

"I'll be here when you get out?" he said.

"Ummm... no go home. I don't really know what time I get out today." I said.

"Oh... okay." he sounded sad.

"You could always come in and keep me for a few hours." I said. He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." he said. I opened the door and got out. He waved goodby as he drove away. I waved back. I walked in the club and went straight to change. I felt like time went by really fast. Before I knew it he was here. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. I went and grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. "Did you know it's like 1:30 am." he said as I closed the door and he sat on the bed. I shook my head. "I didn't even notice." I said. "Of course." he whispered.

"You okay?" I asked. I went and sat next to him. He looked down for a few seconds then at me. All of me. "This." he said touching me. I felt a bolt of electricity go through me. "The way they look at you." his eyes met mine. "It's sick."

"You were watching?" I asked.

"Yes... sorry." he said his hands not touching me. His eyes on the floor again I smiled. "It's okay."

"Tell me... did you do- like any. What you do today?" he asked.

"I only danced." I said. I could see a little smile. "Okay." he said. Now it bothers him?

"Sorry." he said. "I just..."

"It's fine." I said. I twirled my thumbs. He looked at them and chuckled. I stopped. "Do you have tomorrow like morning off?" he asked.

"Ahh yeah, I do." I said. "Would you like to go out with me?" he smiled.

"Two dates?" I asked. He laughed. "If you don't mind myself so much around you then yes. Two dates." he said. I nodded. "Sounds good."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked. I laughed. That was so random. "Well I don't really have one... I guess green-blue." I said. He smiled. "I like green, but it's a certain kind of green." he said.

"Food?" I asked. "Were in NYC." he said. "Pizza."

"For me burgers." I said. "With cheese." "Then I might have to rethink where I want to take you to dinner tomorrow." he said. "Better not be fancy," I said. He pouted and I laughed.

"Can you get out early?" he asked. "Ummm... well to tell you the truth I can get out at what ever time I want today." I said.

"Woman why are we still here?" he asked. I laughed. "Let me change?" I asked. "Oh yeah." he got up and opened the door. "How bout I wait outside?" he asked. I nodded. He closed the door and I went and got my bag. I changed quickly and opened the door. I went down the stairs. The music was loud surrounded by all the men screaming.

I went outside and looked around. He was standing against the brick wall smirking at me. "Lets go." he said. He went and opened the car door for me. "Thanks." I said. He closed it and went to the other side. I put on my seat belt.

"Did you make a lot today?" he asked. He started to drive. I looked at him a little surprised he would be asking me this question. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask that."

"No, it's fine. It just surprised me you would ask, but yeah I did I guess." I said. "I'm always scared I'm gonna say the wrong thing with you." he whispered. "I think if you did I would forgive you in a amount of time." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me.

We were quiet for the rest of the way. I felt weird. I felt like when I was around him I had to talk and be doing something. The silence was just like awkward. He would look over at me and smile. Made me feel self-conscious.

He pulled up in front of my house. "So what time should I come by?" he asked. I ran my hands through my hair. "Um whatever time you want It doesn't really matter. I have nothing to do." I said.

"Same here. How bout 12?" he asked. I nodded. I undid my seat belt and opened the door. "Night Mallory." he said before I shut it. I smiled. "Night Tyler." I said. I closed it and walked up my steps. I heard him leave till I was inside.

I went and lit some candles and changed into some sweatpants and another T-shirt. I went in the kitchen and got some cereal and sat on my bed watching TV. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I liked to go out of the house, but not alone of course. I put the bowl on the floor and snuggled into a ball. I turned the TV off. I closed my eyes thinking of what would come tomorrow.

...…...

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking. I rolled to my back and rubbed my eyes. "Mallory?" I heard. I sat up quickly. It was Tyler. "Shit." I said. I uncovered myself and went to the door. I probably looked like crap just getting up. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to make it better. I opened the door. "Hey." I said.

"Did I wake you?" he laughed. "Yeah." I sighed. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to come back later?" he asked. "No! Umm can you just give me a few?" I asked. He nodded. "Come in." he stepped in and turned around to look at me. "Give me a few."

I passed him and went to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way. My old jeans and old gray t-shirt. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed I tried to make myself look decent. I went back to him. He was on my bed like always. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well." he said getting up. "A few stops." he ran his hand through his hair. "Like?" I asked. "Just wait and see." he said. "I don't really like surprises." I said. He smiled. I walked behind him to the door. I stepped out and he closed it.

It was a nice day today. It was sunny and warm, but not to warm. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it. "Am I gonna make a fool out of myself in anyway?" I asked when he started to drive. He laughed. "No, well you shouldn't. I just want you to see my side a little. So far I've been to your house where you work and stuff. So it's my turn to show you."

"I really hope you don't have a weird life you're about to drag me into." I laughed. He smiled. "Are you sure you're not a crazy person?"

He laughed shaking his head. "I'm sure. Don't worry. Do you want to go have breakfast? I mean you just woke up" he said. I nodded. "I'm gonna take you to a place I really like. Me and my brother use to go there sometimes."

"You go there a lot?" I asked. He nodded. "I got there to write and think." he said. "It's nice to think back you know?" I nodded. "Memories are always good to have." I said.

"They also hurt." he whispered. I nodded and looked ahead. I hated that every time we talked we ended up in a very deep subject, making me want to just comfort him. Which I couldn't. We got there and went in. "It's nice." I said. He smiled. We sat at the window booth. "Order whatever you want. I'll pay." he said.

"No... please." is said. "Lets not do this Mallory. Please? Let me pay." he said. I sighed and nodded. I grabbed the menu and looked at it. A waitress came over. "Regular?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded. She looked over at me. "Umm can I just have so pancakes and eggs and orange juice." I said. She nodded. "Be back in a sec." she said.

"What's your regular?" I asked him. "Just coffee and some blueberry waffles." he said. I smiled. "Coffee and blueberry waffles. I'm already learning more about you." I said. He laughed. "Well then you like eggs and pancakes." he said. The girl brought us our food. "Thanks." I said. She smiled.

"What else do you want to know about me?" I asked him. He took a drink from his coffee. "I feel like I know a lot." he said. "But there's more in there. I know."

"There's more in you too." I said. "Time." he said. "In time it will all come out." I smiled. Time? I liked that. "Tell me how where you when you were little?" he asked.

"Well I was a little bitch." I said. He laughed. "So I guess that didn't really change. I liked being outside a lot. I was an outside kid, but I remember I was like girly."

"You were a tomboy?" he asked. "I guess I am in a way still, but I liked getting dirty. You know? Playing with the boys. Then I got older and I got more girly."

"That would make sense." he said. "Well a was a very wild little boy. I liked to climb things. I broke my arm a lot." he laughed. I smiled. "I told you, you were adventurous." I said. He laughed. "Well yeah you were right."

"I liked to pull pranks a lot." he went on. "I have to admit I was good. I would get in trouble for it a lot. You know that putting bucket over the door one?" he asked. I nodded. "I pulled that one a lot. I use to fill it with all kinds of crap. Dirt with water and like worms and like food. So it would be more disgusting."

"Ew! Tyler I'm eating!" I laughed. He laughed with me. "Sorry." he said.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_**KK so what you guys think? :DDDD Review? Hoped you guys like it :D**_


	3. More or less?

_**KK so the next one! :DD im so glad you guys like it! :DDD I really like writing this story. So enjoy you guys! Thanks to all of you that have liked it. So review? please tell me what you think! :DD sorry it took more time to upload this time. I just really wanted to take my time with this chapter. **_

He took me to his apartment after eating. It was a tall building. "I need to get a doorknob." he said looking at the door. I laughed. He opened it and motioned me to go first. It was a decent size apartment. It was messy. I could say that. "Are we alone?" I asked him. We were always alone and I kind off liked it that way.

"Yeah." he said. "Aidan is off doing his shit." he closed the door behind him. "Well this is my home. Where I live, sleep, and do other crap." I laughed at his dramatic statement. "Would you like a tour?" he smirked.

I looked at him and smiled. "I would love one Tyler." I said. "Then follow me miss." he said. "Well I think you can tell this is the living room. Kitchen... yeah I know messy." he said. He led me down the hallway. "This is where my roommate sleeps. Bathroom... and my room." It was a simple room. He had a lot of books. Just two mattresses on the floor.

"You like to read?" I asked him. I walked over and ran my fingers a long the books. "Well yeah, I guess. Gives me something to do. I work at a bookstore remember?... I draw more though." he said. I looked over at him. "Really?" I asked. "Well I don't think I'm that good. My sister is amazing!" he said.

"Can I see your drawings?" I asked him. He smiled. "Ehh I don't know." he was shy bout it? "I bet they're good." I said. He walked over to the side table and opened a drawer. "I mostly like to write. Like you've seen me." he said. He got out a notebook. He sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him.

"Don't laugh." he said as he flipped the cover. The first one was of a house. It had toys all around the yard. There was a pond next to it. It looked as it you were looking at it from a tree. The leaves surrounded the page to make it look like that. There was so much detail added into it. "That's good Tyler." I said. He shook his head and flipped the page.

The next one was the sea shore. It was beautiful, but I felt like something was missing in it. He flipped it again. "It's suppose to be my room." he said. I looked at the picture then around the room. It did look like it. Every single thing was detailed right. "Do you draw people?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No... I mean I never really have tried." he said.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged. He handed me the notebook. I flipped through the pages each of the drawings were so detailed. "What's your favorite thing to draw" I asked him. "Well anything really." he said. "Objects... like settings."

"I think you should try drawing people." I said. "No, I leave that to my sister." he said. "How old is she?" I ran my fingers along the page. "She's 12." he said. "Oh, I thought she would be like smaller." I said. He laughed.

"...What do you write about?" I asked him as I flipped through. "Well a lot of things." he said. "To my brother." at that I looked up at him. "...That's really sweet." I said. He smiled. "...I need a beer." he got up. "Want one?" he asked walking out. I shook my head. I looked around the room. What was I doing right now? Why was I here?

"...Do you want to go to the park?" he asked standing in the doorway. "What are we gonna play on the jungle gym?" I asked him. He laughed and took a sip of his beer. "If you want we can, but I think were a little to big." he said. I stood up and walked to him. "Here." I said handing him the notebook. He grabbed it and put it back in his drawer.

"Yeah I think were a little to big for that too." I said.

I followed him down the hall. "I want to meet your roommate." I continued. He looked back at me with a smirk. "Why?" he asked. "He seems funny. I just want to know more about you." I poked his chest. He laughed. "I think he would tell you some embarrassing things about me, so I don't think so yet." he said.

"Like what?" I asked. He opened the door. I walked out and he followed. "Do you do weird things?"

"What is your little mind thinking that I do?" he asked. "My little mind thinks a lot of things Tyler." I said. He laughed. He got next to me as we walked down the stairs. He walked faster at the end to open the front door for me. "Thanks." I said. "Do you just want to walk?" he asked. I nodded.

"Did you ever have pets?" he asked me. I looked at him. "Well yeah I had a cat." I said. "You?"

He nodded. "Yeah I had a dog... he died." he put his hands in his pocket. "So you're a dog person?" I asked. He nodded. "And you're a cat person?" he asked. I shrugged. "Don't matter I could survive with either." I said. He smiled. "What was his name?" he asked.

"Don't laugh okay?" I said. "His name was bubbles." he looked at me trying not to laugh. "Well you're creative." he said. I slapped his arm. He laughed. "I told you not to laugh!" I said trying to sound mad. "Sorry he said, but it's actually kind off cute."

"So what was yours? Was it like Spots or umm George?" I said. He laughed and shook his head. "No it was actually meaty." he said. I laughed hard. I noticed people looking at me, but I really didn't care. "So you can laugh and I can't?" he smiled.

"Well come on!" I said. "You have to admit it's a little like ehh." He nodded. "Yeah, well I was young and stupid." he said. "Blame it on the age." I said. He smiled. We got to the park and we sat by the lake under a tree. We each grabbed a few rocks and started to skip them across the water. He was better than I was.

"Shit!" he said as he almost hit a little boy. "Sorry!" he said. I laughed. The little boy lifted his middle finger up at him. I laughed harder. "Well then!" he said. "You could have knocked him out with that." I laughed. He just smiled and kept trying to skip them across.

I put my back against the trees and closed my eyes for a few seconds. The sound of his voice made me open them. "Hey you said you were turning 18 soon when we met... so when is your birthday?" he asked.

"Umm... well like in two weeks exactly, I think." I said. He looked like he was thinking, maybe of the day? "The 12th?" he asked. I nodded. "You're finally gonna be legal." he said. I laughed. "Like my age has ever stopped me before." I said. "Well yeah." he said.

"I don't even think my dad really bothered to look for me... he probably just said I was dead and moved on." I said. He looked at me with sadness across his face. "Don't say that." he said. He scooted back so his back was to the tree too. "I'm sure he did and well still is." he said. I smiled a little and shook my head. "No Tyler... I don't think so."

"I would never stop looking." he whispered. That shock me for a second. He would look for me? My heart sped up a little. He held my eyes with his. "...I mean if you were my daughter." he said. "Yeah, of course." I said. I shook my head a little to get out of that.

"I feel like you think you aren't good enough to be happy or anything." he said. "You do... we all do. You are no different. You deserve something good in you're life." his voice sounded so sweat. I looked down. "What's your reason to keep living right now?" I asked him. I didn't look up at him.

"My family... at least what's left of it." he said. "...Do you ever wake up and just feel like you have nothing? Nothing to look forward to? Nothing left to live for...Do you?" I looked at him now. He nodded. "Yeah, a little more than I should." he said. "You could always go back. To everyone you knew."

"I can't do that." I said. "Is there a certain reason why you left?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. "May I ask why?" I hesitated. "I- I can't talk about that." I said. "Not never... just not now." I said. He nodded. "I get it."

He stood up and extended his hand for me. I gave him a questionable look. "Come on." he said. I gave him a slight smile and took his hand. I got another feeling go through me like I always got when he touched me. He kept smiling at me. His hand was still with mine. He let go and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

It threw me off so much, but I fell into his arms. He knew I needed this. And I was thankful that he gave it to me. I moved my arms, cautiously and wrapped them around his neck. I laid the side of my head on his shoulder and enjoyed this moment. I couldn't really remember the last time I had a hug like this. "You smell good." he said laughing. I laughed and let go. He unwrapped his arms and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm glad I don't smell bad." I said. "You smell pretty good too... thanks for that."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad I do." he said. I smiled and started to walk. He looked ahead and smiled big. He ran straight towards a woman that was feeding some ducks. He talked to her. She nodded and smiled. She gave him the bag of food. He had the biggest smile on his face. He ran back to me exited. "Come!" he said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to the water, where there were some ducks. "Here." he said. He grabbed my hand and faced the palm up. He put some food on it. I looked at his face.

He was happy. Somehow it made me happy. "Just make sure they don't like peck you and eat your hand." he said. "Okay, now I'm scared." I said. He laughed. "They wont hurt you. I'm kidding. Go on." he said. He saw I wasn't moving. He grabbed more food and let it drop on the grass. "Come here duckies!" he said. I giggled.

They saw the food and came close. It was a little family. The mom and the babies walking behind her. It was pretty cute. He put his hand out and they ate out of it. "See." he said looking at me. He grabbed me hand and pulled me down to him. I knelled and stuck my hand out. Two babies came and started to eat. It tickled, so I started to giggle. He laughed. " Your not dead." he said.

"Thank god!" I said. I reached out with my other hand and ran my finger along the babies back. "Quack!" it said. I giggled again. More started to come and I freaked out a little. "Ummm Ty what if they attack?" I said. He laughed. "Oh Mallory!" he said.

"Oh Tyler!" I mimicked. That made him laugh harder. "Your pretty awesome." he said. That made me blush. "...Thanks. So are you." I said. He was very amazing.

_**Next day Tyler POV**_

Yesterday had been an amazing day with Mallory. Being around her just made me laugh and be happy. Something I really ain't. The way she just smiled made me happy. She was helping me forget for a little while what my actual life was like. And I was doing the same for her. I don't know what we are.

I mean her friend? I AM. I don't know whether I want to be more or not. She seems so like protective of that. She hasn't done any moves on me. It's like she's hiding something and I can't get it out. NO, there is something. Something she didn't want to tell me yesterday. I don't even know why I'm thinking of being more than friends. I mean she IS beautiful. Any man can see that. That glorious body and her eyes and smile. I mean I am a man and I sometimes look at her like that.

But I just can't go for it. I liked her as a friend. Right? Yes just a friend. I'm not gonna ruin this friendship just cus one little thing. I'm her friend and that's all were gonna be. I'm not ready to love again.

I got out of the car and made my way to the strip club while all this went through my head. It was my daily time to go see her. I was a bit late today. I heard a voice in the alley, but I ignored it. Then I heard it again like a scream so I stopped and listened. "...Let go of me!" someone said. "Shut up and walk!" a man said.

"Let me go please!" it was a girl. "You're gonna give me what I want now shut up! Isn't this what you do for a job?" he asked. "NO! Just let me-" I realized who it was. Mallory, my Mallory. I turned around and ran down the long alley. It was night so I couldn't really see anything. I turned the corner and saw him pushing her against the brick wall with his body and his hand over her mouth. I could see more clearly there was a light at the other end.

She was scared I could tell. Her eyes were watery, then a tear fell when she closed her eyes. She let out a little cry. "Shh!" he said. He ran his hand along her arm. I didn't move for like a minute, I was so mad. I could feel the anger just building up more and more in me.

His hands started to roam her more, that's when she let out a louder cry and I lost it. "Get your nasty hands off of her!" I yelled. He turned to me surprised to see me. I ran and pushed him with as much as force as I could. I couldn't even see where she was. All I was focused on right now was killing this mothafucker.

"Back off man!" he yelled. "Don't ever EVER touch her. Do you hear me!" I said. "Tyler!" I heard her scream. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he asked. "That doesn't matter to you! Don't ever touch her! Don't even look at her!" I said.

"She's a fucken whore what else am I suppose to want from her?" he said. I just went for it and fucken punched him right in the face. I was aware that he was bigger than me. He stood there and touched his face. He saw that there was blood there. He chuckled. I was gonna go for another punch, but she stopped me. "Tyler don't! Please." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards her.

"That's all you got bro?" he asked. He was tempting me to fucken kill him. I grabbed Mallory's hand and pushed her back a few steps. She looked me in the eyes. She was scared. I didn't want to scare her, but I needed to kill this asshole. I turned to him and hit him again. That time he did go back a few steps. He came at me before I could move and hit my stomach three times. "Stop!" I heard Mallory said. I could tell she was crying now.

I tried to hit him back. It was good enough for him to step back. I went to his face again and punched him. It hurt like hell, but I kept going. He crouched down so I would miss and hit me in the stomach again. I dropped to the floor and he got on me and punched me. I put my hands around his neck and tried to choke him. "Don't EVER-" he hit my stomach and I let out a groan. "Don't tell me what to do." he said. I moved one hand and tried to punch his face, but I missed the first time. I tried to kick him with my leg.

"Get off me!" I yelled. He kept punching me and slammed my head against the ground. It hurt so badly, but I tried to hit his back with my arms. But I just kept loosing energy and I gave up.

"Tell your little boyfriend to watch who he tries to fight next time." I heard him say. I turned to my side and hugged my stomach. "Tyler!" she said. Her hands tried to turn me over, but it hurt so much I just hugged my stomach more. "Tyler talk to me!" she cried.

"I shouldn't have let him go!" I tried to yell. "That doesn't matter right now." she said. How could that not matter? "Here, can you get up?" she asked. I shook my head. I heard her move and I could tell she was in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful image of my life. She looked like an angel. A sad one, with tears down her cheeks. "Don't cry." I said. I got another pain and closed my eyes. "Well look at you!" she sniffed.

"Come on lets try and get you to my place... or yours?" she said. I shook my head. "Yours if you don't mind." I said. "Of course I don't." she sniffed. I opened my eyes and she stood. She was still in her work clothes. With the tiny skirt and barley nothing covering the top. I tried to sit up without making any noise so she wouldn't cry anymore. She tried to pull me up. I got to my feet and put my arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me with her.

It was hard. I was putting all my weight on her and she was a tiny little thing. I looked over at her face and saw more tears roll down. I stopped making her stop. She looked at me with a questionable look. I almost fell down again , but I put all my force to stand. "Don't" I said brushing a tear away with my other hand. She gave me a slight smile. I smiled back. "Ow!" I said. "Okay maybe I shouldn't do that."

I heard her giggle. There was that girl I liked seeing. She pulled me along slowly again. "Where's your car?" she asked. "Just a little up the street." I said. "Kay." When we got to my car she opened the door and tried to put me in. I just fell into the seat. "Shit sorry!" she said. "It's okay." I groaned.

I sat the right way slowly. She closed the door and walked over to her side. I couldn't help, but to look how beautiful her body looked. She opened the door and sat. I looked at her legs. Get a grip Tyler! I told myself. "Okay." she said closing the door. "I don't really know much bout driving, but I'll try. It's been a while since I drove"

"Don't kill me, please." I said. She laughed. "I promise I won't. It's my fault your like this, I won't hurt you more." she said with sadness in her face. That hurt. "Mallory don't say that." I said. "Well it's true!" she said. I sighed. She turned the car and drove on to the street. She wasn't that bad. Except when she braked that was bad. "Sorry." she said. I laughed. It hurt, but I couldn't stop. She finally got there. It wasn't long at all, but with her driving. It was.

She turned it off and got out and came to my side quickly. I could help her more getting out. She helped me up the stairs into the house till we were on her bed. She laid me down and went and turned on some candles. Then I could see her again. I turned to my side and watched her.

Her body! Her fucken body! God help me! She turned to me and came and knelled beside me. My vision was kind off blurry, but it was enough to see her. "Oh Tyler you look so hurt! I'll get something to clean your face up." she whispered. Her eyes were watery again. I nodded. She got up and walked out. I could hear her looking for things in the bathroom.

Okay so how did feel about her? Lust and lots of it, but not just that. Seeing that man with her infuriated me so much. I probably looked like a fool. I tried to defend her and I got the shit beat out of me. She came back and knelled in front of the bed right next to my head. "I'm gonna clean the cuts kay?" she said. I nodded. I knew it was gonna hurt.

She put the cotton on my face and the alcohol hurt like a bitch. I bit my lip so I wouldn't say shit. "If it hurts you can yell you know?" she said with a smile. I shook my head. I closed my eyes and let her clean me up. The feeling of her fingers on my face felt amazing. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital or something." she said. "It looked like her hurt you a lot."

"No, it's okay. I just need to rest." I said. "Okay." she whispered. "I'll be right back." she said. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head. I started to drift to sleep. She came back and I could barely processes what she was saying to me. "Lift your arms." she whispered. So I did.

I felt a cool breeze hit me. "Put your arms through this sleeve." she whispered. I tried. Her fingers touched my arm and helped me. "Okay... night Tyler. If you need anything I'll be in the other room" she said. I opened my eyes a little. She was in some shorts and a tank top. "Mallory? Stay here with me?" I asked her.

I saw a little surprise cross her face. "Umm..." she didn't know what to do. "Please." I sighed. She nodded and came. She climbed in next to me so she was by the wall. "Thank you." I whispered. "Your welcome." she said. "Now rest."

I closed my eyes and tried to look for her. I found her and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She froze for a second then she tucked her head under my chin and sighed deeply. Her warm breath leaving me with a shiver. She felt that and sat up and covered us both and came back in my arms. She didn't mind being close to me like this.

It felt nice to have someone in my arms again. I drifted to sleep peacefully and even though my body was in pain having her against me I felt like she cured it.

I woke up and my whole body was in pain. I let out a groan. She heard it and came through the door. "You okay?" she asked. She was still in the same clothes as last night. I nodded. "My body just hurts." I whispered. "What can I do?" she asked. Her face was sad. "How bout you stop blaming yourself and make that face happy." I said.

"But it is my fault!" she said. She came and sat by my feet. "That really pissed me off though." I said. "I had to do something... did he touch you? I'm so stupid I didn't even ask you."

"I'm fine." she whispered. "What happened?" I asked her. "Well I know that part, but..." I didn't finish.

"I don't know I was taking a break and then he just wanted shit from me and I didn't want to and he pulled me outside without no one seeing. Then you came." she whispered. "That wouldn't have happened if I would have came earlier." I said.

"Don't say that." she said. "Are you should he didn't touch you in a wrong way?" I asked her. She nodded. That thought of him actually hurting her made me mad again. "Thanks for defending me, even though you got hurt." she said.

"Any time dude." I said. She smiled. "I would give you a hug, but don't want to hurt you." she said. I smiled. "Thanks for staying with me last night." I said. "Yeah you're welcome." she said. I don't know what that had meant for her or even me. I don't know why I asked her.

"Do you want to eat anything?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, if you could get me something or take me somewhere." I said. She smiled. "I made breakfast already." she said. "I'll bring it to you here."

"Can I use your bathroom first?" I asked her. She nodded and got up to help me. I sat up and tried not to say anything, but she could tell it hurt. She helped me stand and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she walked me to the bathroom. "Can you take it from here?" she asked me. I nodded.

I closed the door and went to the sink. I looked like shit! A whole bunch and cuts on my face and the side of my face bruised. I rinsed my mouth, peed, and washed my face. I wanted to take a shower, but I didn't know if she would mind. I went back out and she came to me and supported me. "I feel bad... I'm heavy." I said.

"It's okay." She laughed. She pulled me towards the bed. I sat down with my back to the wall. "Waffles and coffee sound good?" she asked. I nodded. "Thanks. I'm really hungry." I said. She handed me the control of the TV and went into the kitchen. I turned through the channels nothing really interesting on. She came back and handed me a plate and some juice.

I got this image that this could be every morning. Her being with me. I shook those thoughts off. Obviously last night meant nothing to her. "Eat with me too? I'll feel awkward if you don't" I said. She smiled and nodded. "I'll go get my food." she came and sat like one foot from me. I would look at her constantly. She would laugh at the jokes people make.

"Is it good?" she asked me looking at the food. I nodded. "Yeah, it is." I said. "I'm not much of a cook. Me and Aidan order food mostly."

"I would think that." she said. I laughed. "OW!" I said. "Don't laugh if it hurts." she said. "Well you are funny." I said.

_**Mallory POV **_

Tyler stayed in my house for two days. The second night I slept next to him again. I couldn't fall asleep. I stayed for hours with my eyes open, processing everything. Did he like me or not?

Did I like him or not? I didn't want to fall in all the love drama for the second time in my life. I didn't want to get hurt again. To tell the truth I was scared of loving again. My past left me with pain. And what me and Tyler have I don't know what it is. We don't kiss or show affection. We don't even flirt. Were like best friends. There's a part of me that wants that affection from him, when I'm near him. Seeing him get hurt like that hurt me a lot. I never wanted to see him like that ever again.

He went home today. I was laying on my bed where we both had slept. Should I have taken a chance with him? Just go for it? I didn't want to loose him as a friend. He really was like the only one I could tell things to. And if this could mess it up, then I'll just keep my mouth shut.

And I didn't even think I wanted him like that. "AHHH!" I screamed. "Why is life so complicated?" I rolled to my side and hugged the sheets to me. The two days he had been here he had just slept. I was going back to the club today. I had taken the last two days off.

I know what I do for a job... I know that I should have seen something like that coming, but I was just so grossed out by that man. I didn't want him to touch me. Yeah I had been with other men. Done other crap, but this one was different.

Tyler had tried to convince me to not go back, but he failed. I told him not to pick me up today.

…**...Days later...**

I hadn't seen Tyler in a few days and it scared me. What if something had happened to him? I didn't have the nerve to go to his apartment. He didn't go to the club or come to my house. Had I done something wrong?

I needed to talk to him. I felt lonely. Today was my birthday. Another birthday alone. Dough had told me he and Louis would take me to dinner. I said no. I just wanted to be alone. Doug noticed my mood had changed in these days.

Everyday at that time he always came, my eyes would wonder to the door. Only to be disappointed by it being another horny disgusting man. I suddenly wanted to cry, but I held them in. I heard my door open. I froze and hugged my sheets tighter.

Someone had broken in. I heard the door close and the steps get close to my room. The panic started to hit me. What if he killed me? My breathing stopped. "Mallory?" a head popped through the door.

I sighed in relief. "Tyler! You scared the crap out of me! How the hell did you get in here?" I screamed. He laughed. "Sorry, ummm I know where you hide the key." he said. His face was better now. His cuts were better

I sat up. "Well what do you want?" I asked coldly. "I guess I knew you were gonna be mad at me. I'm sorry I stopped coming I just- I just had shit." he said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. I got up and went over by him. Yeah I knew I should be mad, but when he had problems how could I be mad? It hurt that he had so many things still going on. "Well yeah I guess. Just some family crap." he said. "Sorry." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I noticed he didn't hug me back. That hurt a little. I pulled back immediately.

"Happy Birthday." he smiled. He moved his hands from behind and he had some flowers in his hand and a little teddy bear. My eyes got watery. I looked up at him. "Ty-Tyler thank you!" I said. He handed me the little bear. I grabbed it and hugged it to me. I knew I would sleep with it next to me every night.

"Did you think I would forget?" he asked. "Sorry, but yes." I said. He laughed. He set the flowers carefully on top of the fireplace and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. "You have no clue how much that means to me Tyler... someone actually cared enough." I whispered. Some tears started to fall on his shirt. I pulled away, but his hands pulled me tighter to him.

"Of course I care." he said. "How could I not?" he hugged me for a while longer and it felt nice. I enjoyed it more. These days without seeing him hurt. "I came here for another reason." he said. I pulled back. "Well tomorrow. We are taking a trip to our beach house... I wanted to know if you would come with me." he brushed one tear away.

I was probably staring at him like an idiot. "Ummm... like with your family?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know Tyler." I said. "I'm not gonna take no for an answer. You wanna know why?" he asked. "Sure" I said.

"Cause its my birthday in 3 days. And I want that to be my birthday present from you. To come with us." he said. "You're good." I said. "I know." he smiled. I looked down for a second. "Okay! I'll go, but Tyler I have no clothes!" I said. "This is gonna be embarrassing."

"I got you covered." he said. "Were going out."

"To where?" I asked. "Shopping. AND! You can't say no. Cause this is also part of my present to you so HA!" he was such a little kid. "Tyler no! I'm not gonna let you buy me clothes." I said. "Hey I bought you flowers and that bear and you let me stay here now let me pay you back please?" he asked.

Why did he have to be so dam convincing? "There is a limit!" I said. "Yes! Okay whatever lets go!" he said. Before we left I put the flowers in some water.

As we drove to the store I realized this was gonna be awkward. Shopping for clothes for me with him. "It's gonna be warm so you'll need shorts and were gonna go swimming in the ocean! So bathing suit." he said. YOU SAID WHAT NOW? "Oh god help me." I whispered. He turned the car off and came and got my door.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded. "So who's all gonna go?" I asked him. "My roommate. You will finally meet. My mom, step-dad, little sister... and that's it." he said. Okay it didn't sound that bad. We walked in the store and went to the girls section.

We both looked at each other. Then we started to laugh. "Okay ummm what do you like?" he asked. I looked around. "I don't know Tyler. I don't want you to spend money on me!" I said. He sighed and went over to some jean shorts. He grabbed some. "These fit you?" he asked. I nodded. "Then were taking these."

He went around and got some others in the same size. I just stood there looking at him. "Hold these." he said. I grabbed them. "Follow me." he said. I did. He grabbed some tank tops that flowed out a little. "Small?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed some more shirts and some jeans. Even skirts. "Do you want me to pick out your bikini too?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed.

"Go pick out two or how many you want." he said. "Are you sure all these will fit you?"

"Yeah." I said. "Kay then go pick them out and I'll wait close to the check out." he said. I nodded. "Where are they?" I asked. He smiled. He pointed to the left. "Thanks." I said. I walked over and looked. I was gonna wear this with his family there... I mean he had seen me like this, but I don't know. I grabbed a polka-dot one. It was white with brown, pink, and green dots. I grabbed a blue one and a white one. I went back to him and we got in line. "You good?" he asked. I nodded.

"Want some ice cream?" he asked when we were in the car again. "If you want yeah." I said. We went to a ice cream shop and walked to the park. The park we usually went to. We sat under a tree and just talked. "Are you nervous about meeting my family?" he asked. I nodded. "Well they know about you. I told them about you."

"What did you tell them exactly?" I asked. "That I'm a stripper?"

"Well no not exactly. I was actually wanted to ask you what you did want to tell them." he said. "Well I don't want them to know the truth." I said. "I told them that you had just gotten here a few months ago and that you just graduated." he said.

"That sounds good." I said. "You can just make things up as you go." he said. "Well if you want."

"Yeah I'll do that." I said. "The one thing I don't want to do is make you feel uncomfortable." he said. "Don't worry. I'm sure you won't" I said. I looked at the grass. "If you don't want to go it's okay." he said.

"No... I do. I do." I whispered. "I'm just scared they won't like me." I said. "They will trust me. Just to let you know. Aidan might hit on you." he said. I laughed. "No, I'm not kidding." he smiled. "Oh god!" I said. He laughed. "I'll say something if you want." he said. Well we weren't nothing so I guess I could do anything I wanted, but with his roommate. I don't think so. Plus I he's playing with the whole hitting on me thing. "If you see someone come in your room it might be him." he said. I laughed harder.

"Great I'm gonna be sexually harassed." I said. He laughed again. "You'll get to love him." he said. I actually couldn't wait to go tomorrow. For the next few days I would be in his world and leave mine behind.

"For how long are we gonna be gone?" I asked him. "I need to let Doug know."

"Ummm I think like a week or so." he said. I nodded. "If you want we can go right now." he said. "Yeah, In a while." I smiled. He smiled back and nodded. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**kk so what you guys think? :DDD REVIEW PLEASE! I think i will try to upload every week or two :)  
><strong>_


	4. Whats happening?

_**KK next one! :DDDD all you people that have liked it, it makes me so happy! :DDD I love writing this story! Sorry it took so long to upload ifve been busy I had things to do and Im sick and not in the mood for anything but I managed to upload :D Okay so enjoy the chapter and PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! REVIEW! :DDD I WILL UPLOAD MY OTHER STORIES IN A FEW DAYS! **_

...

…_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mallory POV<strong>

I woke up and took a shower. Tyler was gonna be here in a few and then we were gonna leave. I was a little nervous about meeting his family. I don't really know why I had said yes to this, but I just couldn't say no to his happy face. Would they like me? Or no? What would I say?

I started to freak out, so I just focused on continuing my shower. I got out and dried myself and put lotion and some other things on. I went to my room and looked at the clothes he had gotten me. I put on some shorts. And when I say short they are short. I grabbed a dark-blue tank top. It flowed out a little around the waist. I felt like a fricken preppy girl.

I was basically all packed now. I had done that last night after he left. He had gotten me a suitcase, which I needed.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. It was no use. My hair had naturally wavy curls. I put on some eyeliner and I heard someone knock. I almost poked my eye when I jumped. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hey." I smiled. His eyes were a little wide. "Umm you look nice." he said. I blushed. "Ummm... thanks." I said. I motioned him to come in. He took his steps slowly.

"So you ready?" he asked turning back to me. I closed the door and nodded. "Were gonna go to my mom's house first then we'll go from there." he said. I nodded. I started to get nervous. "Where's your stuff?" he asked. I pointed towards the room. "Can I take it to the car now?" he asked. "Ummm wait let me get one more thing." I said. "If you want a beer they're in the fridge."

He walked towards the kitchen and I went to my bed and grabbed the little teddy bear he got me. I opened the backpack and stuffed him in the bottom. "Want one?" he yelled from the kitchen. "No!" I yelled. I zipped up the bag just in time. "Lets go then." he said standing in the doorway. He came and grabbed the suitcase. I grabbed my backpack and put it around my shoulder. I made sure all the lights were off before we left.

He opened the trunk and put the things in there. He went and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and took deep breaths as he went to his side. "To tell you the truth I'm like really nervous." I told him as we made our way to his moms house. He was finishing his bear.

"They will like you and I'm sure you will like them." he said. I smiled a little. I felt like my stomach was doing flips! I focused on the things we passed so I wouldn't think anymore. When we got there he unlocked the door. I walked behind him and looked around the house. It looked like a home. It felt comfortable. "Mom, were here!" he said. "In the kitchen!" I heard someone say. We walked through the arch and into the kitchen.

"Hi!" a woman, I'm guessing his mom said. She came over and gave me a hug. "Umm hi." I smiled and hugged her back softly. She was pretty. Looked a little like him. "It's nice to finally meet you." she pulled back and looked at me. "She's very pretty." she said looking at Tyler. He smiled and looked away. "Well I'm his mom. Call me Diane."

"I'm Mallory, but I think you already knew that." I said. She smiled and nodded. "This is my husband Les." she said towards him. He came and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." he said. I nodded. "Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me?" I was guessing that was his roommate. He had bushy, curly, black hair. He was skinny and looked like he was just funny.

"This is Aidan." Tyler said. He came and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. I pulled back, but he held me to him. Okay! "Come on man!" Tyler said pushing him back. He laughed. "See what I told you?" he asked. I nodded. "Were is Caroline?" he asked his mom.

"Oh she's still upstairs." she said. "Come here." he said. He started to walk towards the stairs. "We'll go get her." I followed him up the steps down a hallway. He went to the last door and knocked. "CareBear you in there?" he asked. CareBear? That was cute. The door flew open. "Tyler!" she yelled. He reached down and pulled her into her arms. She had long light brown hair. Her eyes were blue. Her little cheeks round. She was really cute. I could tell how much he actually cared for her. He always told me she was really the last thing keeping him here. Her and his mom.

"This is Mallory." he said looking at me. She looked over and smiled at me. I could tell she was a little shy. "You're pretty" she said. "Thanks. I can say the same for you." I said. She blushed a little. Tyler put her down. "So you're coming with?" she asked. I nodded. "Are all your things in moms car already?" he asked her. She nodded. "Oh Caroline can you show Mallory all your drawings?" he asked her. "I told her about them." She nodded. "I'll be down here." he said.

"Come." she said. Tyler smiled back at me as he went down the hall. I followed Caroline into her room. She had drawings everywhere. Her wall had animals painted on them. "These are some." she said. She had them on a drawing board. I went next to her and looked at them. It was Tyler. "Wow!... Caroline you are amazing!" I said. She gave me a slight smile. "You got the him smoking part down." I said. She giggled. "Your brother was right. You are good...don't tell him this, but yeah you are kind off better than him." I said.

She laughed. Her drawings were amazing. His face was perfectly detailed. "Are you and my brother girlfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. My eyes wandered from the drawings to her. "No... were like best friends." I said. Her face fell a little. "You should... I mean you two look nice together." she whispered. I sighed deeply. "Time...time will tell." I told her. Me and her brother together? In a way I really didn't mind the sound of that. "He told me about you." she smiled. "Like what?" I asked her. In this I was interested.

"Well that you're nice... he likes to spend time with you. And he's happy. He seems happy now. I think you make him happy." she said looking down. "I do?" I asked pointing at myself. She nodded. "Do you like him like that?" she whispered. "I don't know." I said. "I'm not ready for a relationship again."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Let's go." I told her. "We'll see what happens. She walked in front of me all the way downstairs. "Did you like them?" he asked. He was waiting at the end of the stairs. I nodded. "She's really good." I said. "Told you." he said. "Okay we all ready?" his mom asked. We all nodded. "Then let's go." she said.

"Aidan is riding with us." Tyler told me as he opened the front door for me. "Do you want to sit in the back or in the front with me?" he asked me. "Ummm in the front." I said. He nodded and smiled. He went and opened the car door for me. "Thanks." I told him. He nodded. "Aidan you're in the back." he yelled. "Kind off figured that." I heard him say. I smiled. They both got in and I have to admit I felt a little uncomfortable. I saw his step-dad, mom, and sister get in a black truck behind us.

There were a few minutes of silence at first as he drove. "So Mallory got any single friends?" Aidan asked. He put his elbows on each side of me and Tyler's seat popping his head in the middle by us. I ran my hand through my hair. "Umm... not really. Plus I don't know if you would be into the friends I have, not that I have many." I said.

Tyler looked over at me. "He knows." he said. My eyes widen a little. "Remember when I told you I went to look for you at the club when we first met and you weren't there? He went with me so I had to tell him. His ass wouldn't stay home"

I nodded. "Oh." I said. "What you do is cool with me dude." he said. I nodded. "... so you really don't have any friends that are available?" he asked. "No." I laughed. "Well darn... well are you up for-"

"AIDAN!" Tyler yelled. I laughed. "Well man! I was just gonna say date or something!" he said all innocent. "Yeah, I bet you were." Tyler said glaring at him a little. Aidan sat back in the seat like a little kid in trouble. I held back another laugh. I guess Tyler wasn't joking bout him making moves on me, but sorry I'm not interested.

It took about 2 hours and 30 minutes to get there. We played games on the way there. I felt happy. Aidan told me more about him. Boy did he like to get with girls and party. He would try to drag Tyler with him, which he said no most of the times. The times he did say yes was when he would get in trouble. By the time we got there it was like 5 in the afternoon already. Tyler drove up the driveway the house was big. The beach was the backyard. It was beautiful. I mean my family did come from, well not rich, but also not poor either. I was considered a rich bitch in school sometimes.

"You like it?" he asked. I nodded. I have to say it reminded me a little of my home. The beach and everything. Aidan was sleeping in the back. I could hear him snoring still. Tyler turned off the car and got my door. "Thanks." I said. He nodded. I stretched my arms in the air. I was a little tired from sitting down so long. "Wake up Aidan!" Tyler said. He was shaking him. "Come on dude!" he said.

"WHAT?" he shot up scared. I laughed. "We're here." Tyler laughed. I saw Tyler's family get out of the truck. His mom came over by me. "Come sweetie." she said. "I'll show you around." I looked at Tyler and he nodded. "Can you boys get everything and put it in the house?" she asked them. They all nodded.

Caroline ran in front of us and unlocked the front door. "She loves it here." she said. I smiled. The house had a sea theme inside. There were stairs leading up. The living room was big and had a lot of windows. "It's very beautiful." I said. "Thank you." she smiled. The whole house was beautiful she showed me all the rooms. "And this one will be yours." she said opening the door. The walls were blue. You could see the sea from here. It had a balcony. "There's a bathroom connected to this one." she said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Mrs.-" she cut me off before I finished. "Nope!" she said. "Oh right Umm... Diane." I said. She nodded. "Here's your things." Tyler said coming in the door. He set the suitcase on the floor and my backpack on the bed. "Thanks Tyler." I said. "I'll leave you two alone." his mom said. "Were gonna have a barbeque. So you guys get ready soon." she said as she walked out.

"You like this room?" he asked me. I nodded. "I'm right across the hall if you need anything." he said. I smiled. Right across the hall? Thank you god. "Hey do you want to go down by the sea and swim while the food is ready and stuff?" he asked. I nodded. "Kay get your swimming suit on and I'll wait." he said. I nodded.

I went and locked the door after he closed it. I went to my suitcase and grabbed the white bikini I had gotten. I took of my clothes and put it on. I didn't want to walk out like this so I put the shorts I had on before and just put on a blue sweatshirt.

I put on my flip flops and walked out. He was right there in blue swimming shorts and a white T-shirt. "My little sister is coming too. You mind?" he asked. I shook my head. "Aidan coming too?" I asked. "No, he's gonna eat all the food before my mom actually cooks." he said. I laughed. I walked with him down the stairs. "Let's go Tyler!" Caroline said. He laughed.

"Take care of her!" his mom said. "Yeah!" he said. Caroline had her swimming suit on. She was cute. I liked her. Maybe she could be the little sister I never had?

We walked out the back door. The sand felt nice beneath my feet. I had missed it. Caroline ran in front of us with a towel and some buckets. "I hope you really enjoy it here." he said. I looked at him and smiled. "I think I will." I said. "Tyler can I go in the water?" Caroline asked. He nodded.

"I'll go with you." I said. She smiled and nodded. I went by the towel she laid out and took of my sweatshirt and shorts. A burst of wind hit my body and I shivered a little. I didn't look up at Tyler. I felt like I was stripping for him. I left my flip flops there and took her hand. She ran and was dragging me until I started to run too. We stopped and the waves hit our feet. "Deeper?" she asked when the waves went back. I nodded. We went till the water hit my waist. It hit her almost to her shoulders. She started to laugh making me laugh.

I turned to see where Tyler was and he was running towards us. With out his shirt on. I swallowed hard. Caroline splashed water in my face making me scram. "Hey!" I laughed. I started to splash her back. Tyler grabbed her in his arms. "I"m gonna throw you in!" he smiled. "No Tyler!" she laughed. He swung her back and forth making it seem like he was. "Cover your nose!" he said. She did. He counted till three and threw her in. It wasn't very deep so I didn't get worried.

She popped back up laughing and grabbed his arm and pulled him in. They both laughed. "Your turn." he said looking at me. His hair was all wet. His body...water dripping down... down. I shook my head, getting ideas out of me head. "Yes." he said. I smiled and shook my head. He stood and reached for me, so I ran. He ran after me. It was hard to run with the water hitting back at me. "Come here!" he said. I laughed and kept running. And ran till I was in the sand and looked back he was still coming. I gave up and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We both kept laughing he picked me up. His skin was wet. I felt where he was touching me, I was on fire. They bolt that went through my body felt amazing. He ran into the water and dropped me in. I came back up and splashed water at his face. He turned me around so my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms over mine and held me there. "Get her CareBear!" he laughed.

"OH no!" I said. Caroline shook her head. "I'm your brother!" he said. "Traitor!"

I laughed. He let go of me and we both hit him with as much water as we could. "This is NOT a fair fight!" he laughed. "Okay Caroline let's let the baby win." I said. She giggled. "I'm not a baby." he said. We both laughed. His serious face turned sweet. His smile that he gave me made my heart thump harder and harder. I don't know why, but at this moment I wanted to just run into his arms. "Can we build a sand castle?" Caroline asked. I nodded, as she drew me away from all those thoughts. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to where all of our stuff was. She grabbed a bucket and looked at me. "Get the sand and I'll get the water." she said. I smiled and nodded. Okay miss bossy. Tyler stayed and sat on the towel

I grabbed a pink bucket and went and got some. I got on my knees and started to dig and putting some in the bucket. "This might help." I looked up and Tyler had a scoop thinger. I smiled. "Thanks, and yeah it might be easier." I scooped some up and dropped it in. He knelled in front of me and smiled. "Here I'll do it." he said taking it from me. I nodded. He was still shirtless. His body wasn't like muscular A LOT, but it was just the right size. Not to muscular and not to boney. Right in the middle. I wanted to run my fingers along the lines or his arm. His small abs. His back and I wanted to be underneath. I shook my head. What was I thinking?

_Calm calm. _I thought to myself. I was just attracted to him. That's okay right? I couldn't deny that fact that he was hot and sexy. That he just had something that was right. I just wanted him to...

Caroline screaming and laughing shook my thoughts away. I looked at her and she was running towards us. "What happened to the water?" I laughed. "I left it over there. Look what I found!" she said running faster. She hand her hands cupped together. She stood in between us and we looked. "Isn't it cute?" she squealed. It was a baby turtle. I smiled. "Yes." we both said. "You should put it back CareBear." Tyler said. "It needs to be with his family."

"No Ty! Can please keep it?" she asked. "I don't know. You'll have to ask mom." he said. "But I don't want to go back yet!" she said. He sighed and looked around him. "Go get me another bucket, with water" he said. She nodded and gave me the little turtle. She ran back towards our things. He grabbed some sand in his hand and made a little circle. "Ow fuck!" I yelled he looked at me. "It bit me!" I said. He laughed. "Not funny." I glared. He smiled. Caroline came back with the water. I gave her her turtle back. I didn't want it to bite me again.

She sat down beside me and we both watched him. He grabbed the sand and made the sand wet, so it would be more stable. He build like a circular wall. "Give me him." he said. She gave it to him and set him inside. I have to admit it was pretty cute. "See now it can stay here till we leave back to the house." he said. She smiled.

"What if it gets out? Like digs a whole through it?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed the bucket and emptied it and put it over it. "I thought about that." he said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Instead of building the castle first they decided to bury me. I was a little like nervous about laying there in what I was wearing, which really was nothing and him looking at me and patting me when he was putting the sand on. Caroline was enjoying it. She was working on my feet and was having trouble. I laughed. "Don't move." Tyler laughed. I looked down I had moved a lot the sand off my arms. "Sorry." I smiled. He smiled back. He hesitated a little when he came to my chest. He dropped some sand under my breast. I think he was trying to figure out how he would do this. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He grabbed some sand with both hand and just dropped it on my boobs. I laughed. "Tyler your acting like you have never seen some before." I said. He laughed. Had he? I mean I'm sure he fucked his ex right?

With that he grabbed some more and patted the sand down with out hesitation. And god how I wished that there was no sand or the top of my bikini there. I really had to get these thoughts out of my head. He moved down my body to my stomach. He grabbed some and let it drop on my stomach slowly. He laid his hand on my stomach and spread it around, touching my skin with his long fingers. He moved it to my side where it didn't have to be and squeezed a little. My eyes shot to his and he looked at me too. His thumb made a little circles there. His fingers pressed into my skin more. It felt amazing! My breathing had stopped. He looked at his hand focused on what he was doing. His eyebrows pulled together.

At the moment Caroline screamed in frustration that she needed help. I was about to moan. He pulled his hand away and went to my feet and helped her. If she hadn't have been here I would have told him to go lower and more towards the center. After helping Caroline he was more careful how he touched me. Which I almost pouted.

After they were done they added water to make it harder to for me to get out. They told me to try to get out and I couldn't. I pushed my body upwards and I only moved a little. They both laughed. I laughed with them. "Okay can you help?" I asked after a couple more tries. I only managed to get my arms out. As he removed the sand his hands touched me again. Each time I would get a bold or electricity go through me. I finally got out and I went into the water to try and wash the sand off.

There mom called us to go eat before we could finish out castle. "Tomorrow." I promised Caroline. She smiled. I put on my shorts and the sweater. I grabbed my flip flops in my hand and walked by Tyler back up to the house. "Thanks for being so nice to her" he said looking down at his feet as we walked. "It's no biggie." I said. "She's very sweet. I like her."

He looked at me and smiled. "I think she likes you too." he said.

…...

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV <strong>

I could swear that Mallory was trying to kill me. Yesterday she had been so nice to Caroline. To my family. She even liked Aidan! Even though he hit on her like every other sentence. She just laughed it off. And I would glare at him. She played with Caroline in the pool and on the beach almost all day today. All she was wearing was a bikini or those short shorts and a tank top. I wanted to grab her and make her mine.

Yesterday when she was laying there and we were burring her. She was there for me to take, If Caroline wouldn't have been there I might have done something that would've ruined our friendship. Her skin was so smooth and silky. I wanted to suck on her stomach lick it bite it. Her breast I wanted to do the same to them. Her whole body. It didn't make my frustration easier right now that she was wearing a polka dot bikini. My eyes ranked that whole body up and down over and over again. I wanted to undo the knot at the back of her neck and the one at her back too and just let it fall.

I went inside and grabbed a beer, not wanting to think like this anymore. "Hey man!" Aidan said. "You were like mind fucking her out there!" I glared at him. "Hey If you want her get a move on! I might steel her." he said. I laughed. "Dude you have hit on her like 100 times! And she still doesn't care!" I said.

"Well fuck you! She can change." he said. I laughed again. "Can you please back off?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah man. You know im just playing." he said. "She's fucken hot though!" he turned around and looked at her. I went and hit the back of his head. "Ow!" he said. "So you really haven't banged her?"he asked. I nodded. "It's not like that." I said. "But look at her!" he said. I nodded. "You practically have a boner 24/7 when you see her." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready for another relationship?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's what's holding me back. What if she really just likes me as a friend and I make a move and she's just done with me." I said. I mean yesterday I had touched her, but that was really nothing and she didn't look uncomfortable.

"You over Ally?" he asked. "Now that you bring her up. It's the first time I have though of her in a long time." I said. "But I don't really want another relationship."

"Then don't have one. Be fuck buddies." he said. I shook my head. I couldn't do that to her. That would hurt her. She would think I only wanted her like any other guy wanted her for. I cared for her more than that. I didn't want her to feel like that. Maybe with time I could be with her, but I needed her now, just her, her body. I was just like any other fucker that walked through the door of that fucken club. I wanted to hit myself for it. "It doesn't hurt to try." he said.

"I can't do that to her Aidan! She deserves something way better than me. She's been through a lot and I won't do that to her. If I'll be with her is because I know it'll be worth it and she won't come out wounded." I said. "Okay man." he said walking away. My eyes followed him and I saw as he crept up behind her and poked her sides causing her to scream. She looked at him and laughed I wanted to make her laugh. I knew she need someone to make her happy. I seemed to make her happy right? I made her smile! But she need someone to protect her to be there for her when she's down. To give her things.

To defend her. To love her the way she's suppose to be loved. To treat her the right way. She's suppose to be. To make her their princess. I froze right there were I was. My heart sped. My hand let go of my beer and I ran my hands through my hair. I realized everything I had just said _I _had been doing for the past like months. With her... for her. Had I been loving her? Did I love her and not notice it? I slapped myself two times to get my mind straight again. I couldn't love her I knew that.

I gulped down my beer and went ran up to my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut. Had she'd realized all of this? We had basically been acting like a couple, but with out the kissing, I love you's, hugging, hand holding, gushy talking, and all that crap. That I hadn't done in a while. I sat on my bed was I just making up things or was this real? My family liked her. I liked her, but not like that. Right? I was so confused.

I heard a knock on my door and I looked up. "Can I come in?" she said. It was Mallory. "Umm yeah." I said. I looked down at the floor. I put my hand together and put one elbow on each knee. I heard her open the door, but I didn't look up. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, why?" my voiced sounded mad. As if I were mad at her. I didn't want to sound like that.

"Oh, it's just that you left and I was just wondering if you were okay." she whispered. Her voice sounded sad now. Had I hurt her? Did she think I was mad at her? "Oh." was all I said. "Are you sure?" she whispered again. I looked up at her. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown hair was all wet. Parts of her body were wet. Her beautiful long legs. Her angel face looked so innocent. And sad. She looked like she just wanted to leave. I smiled at her. After a few seconds her face turned happy. She smiled back at me. I was happy that my smile could make her react like that. Her little eyes glowed. She finally looked down, not allowing me to see her precious smile and see those glorious unique green eyes she had.

I got up and went by her. She was still looking down. My mind was yelling at me to grab her in my arms and make her mine! To kiss her to have my hands roam her. To grab her face and look at her in the eyes. I lifted put my finger under her chin to make her look at me. She smiled again making me smile. "You can talk to me." she said. I nodded. I knew that. "I'm really fine...let's go back." I said. She nodded and turned around. _Idiot! _I shouted at myself _you had her! You could have had her!_ She was walking in front of me. Having a perfect view of her body. My hands twitched wanting to touch.

She took my hand as we walked down the stairs. "Will you go in the pool with me?" she asked. I nodded. _I'll go in ANYWHERE you want me to go_. She smiled and let go of my hand as we walked through the living room I took off my shirt and left in on the couch. She hadn't noticed I too it off. I'd seeing her looking at my body before. I wondered if she ever saw how I looked at hers? We walked outside and I noticed no one was there.

"Where's my family?" I asked her. "Beach." she said. She turned around to me and her eyes went wide for a few seconds. She was looking at my whole body. "Like what you see?" I asked her with a smile. She looked at my face and gave me a smile. "Like what you see?" she asked. Her hands pointing up and down at her body. _YES YES YES! I DO! _"Sure." I said. She rolled her eyes. I walked by the pool ready to jump in when she pushed me in. "Hey!" I said when I came back up. She was laughing. It was adorable. "That's for yesterday." she said. I smiled. "Join me." I said. She sat down then jumped in. "Volleyball?" I asked her grabbing the ball that was at the corner of the pool. She nodded and went on the other side of the net. We went back and forth with the ball I have to admit she was good. I hit back and she spiked it and it hit me right in the face. "Shit!" she said. "Fuck!" I yelled. Next thing I knew she was right in front of me. "Sorry!" she said. "Is that for yesterday too?" I asked her. "Cause I don't recall hitting you with a volleyball." I laughed. She smiled. "Not this was an accident." she said with a smile. She removed my hands from my forehead and touched it softly. "I really am sorry." she said. "Its fine don't worry." I said.

As soon as she turned around I grabbed her and pulled her to me and tickled her sides. She giggled at first then started to laugh. Her laugh was contagious. She squirmed in my arms. She almost got away, but I hugged her to me. "Tyler stop!" she laughed. She got away and swam to get out. I grabbed her and pulled her back in and put her against the pool and kept tickling her. I looked her face. It was cute. I just wanted to kiss her.

"Tyler!" she laughed. She gave out a little snort and I laughed. Her legs were trying to kick me under the water. She hugged her stomach tying to get my hands from not touching her, causing her face to bury between my neck and shoulder. I ran my fingers up her sides and to her stomach. "Shit I'm gonna pee!" she laughed. I stopped, but kept my hands on her waist. She tried to control her laugh. "You're so mean." she said. Out of no where her arms wrapped around my neck. "Nah!" I said. She laughed. She pulled back and I think it surprised her where she was.

I grabbed her better by her waist and pulled her so she was against my body. Her breath caught a little. I wrapped my arms completely around her waist. And looked into her eyes. They were a little dazed, her green pools burning into mine. I wanted to kiss her freckles, every single one. I leaned in a little making sure I wasn't doing something stupid, but she didn't stop me. On the contrary. She tightened her arms around my neck and tilted her head a little to the side. I leaned in further looking at her lips. I was so close to them. I looked up and she had closed her eyes, so I closed mine. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I wanted to do this. Why didn't I before? Was I stupid. Apparently!

Her lips finally touched mine. And a full shock went through my body. Her lips were with mine, but didn't move neither did mine. I wanted to see if she would go first or not. I pulled her closer to me and she let out a breath. Almost a little moan. Her breath went into my lips. It tasted so sweet now I wanted to taste all of her. I wanted her. The full shock that ran through me right now, not only did I like it. It scared the shit out of me. "Mallory?" I heard my mom yell. We both pulled back our eyes wide.

I let go of her and she let go of me. I saw my mom coming up the little steps. "Oh you came out." she said towards me. I nodded. "I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to go play with us some volleyball." she said. We both nodded. "Kay then. We'll wait for you out there." she said. We nodded again. She left and we didn't move. "Sorry." she said. "I don't know what I was-"

I cut her off. "No... Am." I said. She was sorry? So she didn't want to. "Let's just forget it?" she asked. I kept looking at the water at her reflection. I nodded. "Yeah, lets." I said. Her reflection left. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. I nodded. I got out and didn't look at her. I saw her grab a towel and dry herself off out of the corner of my eye. She put on her shorts and green tank top. She didn't want that to happen? To go further. My hands clenched into a fist. I felt warm fingers touch my knuckles. "What's wrong Tyler?" she asked so lovely and sweetly. I shook my head. "Nothing lets just go." walked off leaving her arm alone outstretched without my hand in hers.

The rest of the day I felt awkward around her. I wanted to say something. Ask her things. To have her answer me things. I was so confused. She fit in so good with my family. They loved her. It all looked to perfect. I wanted to love her, but I couldn't. Not only do I think she didn't want me too, but also I wasn't ready. That little rejection she gave me hurt a little to much. I didn't want to get attached to her to much like that.

I laid on my bed looking out the window. The stars were shining and there was a cool breeze entering the room. All I was thinking about was her. I turned to my back and sighed deeply. After a while I decided to go talk to her. I got out of bed and opened my door slowly. I looked at her door and just stood there. Should I knock?

I decided not to and just went and opened it carefully. It took me a few seconds to make out her figure on the bed. She was facing away from me on her side. I could see her body rising and falling. I tip-toed around the bed to see her face. Then something shocked me. She was curled up into a ball and in her arms was the little teddy bear I had given her a few days ago for her birthday.

So many emotions came over me. A huge smile appeared on my face. I looked at her, how she was hugging it so lovely. Her face looked so angelic. She looked more beautiful asleep if possible. I noticed and felt embarrassed I was jealous of that bear. I wanted to be it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day<strong>_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Tyler! Happy Birthday to you!" they all sang. I sat up and smiled at all of them. My mom gave me my food. "Happy Birthday sweetie." she kissed my forehead and gave me a tight hug. "Thanks mom." I said. "Happy Birthday." her husband said. He gave me a light hug. Caroline came and sat on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Happy Birthday Tyler!" she kissed my cheek. "Thanks CareBear." I smiled. Aidan came next. "Happy Birthday man! Finally 21!" he smiled. He leaned in and gave me a hug. "Thanks." I laughed. I could honestly say the next one was the one I needed the most. Mallory.

She stepped in when Aidan moved and smiled at me. "Happy Birthday." she said. She leaned in and gave me a tight hug. "Thanks." I smiled. She pulled away and stepped back. "What does the Birthday boy want to do?" my mom asked. "Nothing." I said. They all laughed.

Aidan had gotten me big ass packs of beer. My mom and her husband money. Caroline made me a card and made me a necklace that said my name on it. It was made out of string and little shells. It was beautiful. "Thanks CareBear." I said hugging her. She smiled. I looked at Mallory she looked all shy. Probably cause she didn't have a present for me. I had told her that just her being here had been one. The BEST one, but I didn't tell her that.

As the day went on I noticed Mallory was a little out of it. She seemed to be thinking a lot and her face would fall into a small frown now and then. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but my mother gave me no chance. "Tyler cake time!" she yelled. I saw Mallory look up and she caught me looking at her. She smiled sweetly and blushed. I smiled back at her, how could I not? She got up from the couch and came by me. "Cake time birthday boy." she smiled. I nodded and went towards the kitchen with her.

The cake had a two and a one for 21. It said Happy Birthday Tyler. I smiled and sat on the chair right in front of it. My mom came and turned the candles on. They all rounded up around the table and watched. Aidan went and turned the light off and came back with a big grin. "Make a wish first!" Caroline smiled. I nodded and closed my eyes. I made a wish an blew out the candles. They all clapped and cheered. My mom passed out the cake. I noticed Mallory went and sat on the couch. I went and sat right next to her. "Hey." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. She put another piece of cake in her mouth and chewed slowly. "...Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "I don't you just seemed a little off." I said. "Well you seemed a little off yesterday too and you said you were fine...so I'm fine." she said. I smiled. She was smart. "So I'm guessing that if I don't tell you, you wont tell me?" I asked.

She nodded. "I thought we could tell each other things." I said. "We can." she said. "So... then?" I said. She shook her head. "That thing you can't tell me, well I have one thing too. And I'm not ready to tell you and neither are you. So lets not pressure each other okay?" she asked. I nodded. She was right. I knew she had multiple things hiding from me. I wouldn't pressure her into telling me. I wanted her to trust me and feel safe and comfortable around me enough. "One day?" I smiled. "Yeah." she said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I couldn't sleep again, so I decided to go to her room. I put on my shirt and shorts and opened her door slowly, but then I noticed she wasn't there. I went to the bed slowly to make sure. She wasn't there. I looked over the bathroom it was open and empty. Was she downstairs? Her window was open. There was a light breeze coming in. I decided to go downstairs and check. I would use the excuse I wanted something to drink. I walked downstairs slowly, cause there were no lights on.

I looked in the kitchen and there was no one there. There was no one in the living room either. I saw the back door was open. So she was outside. I walked out and looked around. It was empty. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to focus my eyes more so I could look. I started to get a little worried. I walked down the little steps towards the beach. I looked around and saw a person sitting down, close to the waves. It was her. I smiled and started to walk towards her slowly. I wanted to surprise her. I got closer and walked quieter.

I was about to say something, but I heard her sniff. Was she crying? I stopped and listened more carefully. I heard a soft cry. Yeah she was. I took the last few steps towards her and got down on my knees right next to her. She had her knees up to her chest and her face buried between them."Mallory what's wrong?" I asked her. She jumped and looked up at me scared. Her eyes were swollen and tears kept flowing down her angel face. "What are you d-doing here?" she asked confused.

I started to ask her like a million questions. I wanted to know what was wrong. "That doesn't matter. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Do you want to go back? Did someone hurt you? Are you not happy here? Are-"

"Shut up Tyler!" she said cutting me off. I stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. More tears ran down her cheeks. "It's okay." I said. She had actually never looked more beautiful and sexy before. I grabbed her face in my hand and with the other brushed her tears away. "What's wrong?" I asked again. She looked down. Her face was so sad. "Tell me Mallory." I begged her. "Are you not happy here?"

"No, it's not that. I AM happy here." she said. "Then what?" I asked her. "I don't want to see you crying. It's killing me." I said. And it really was. To see her so vulnerable like this.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>...<strong>_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

_**kk so what you guys think? Review? Again im so sorry it took longer to upload. Please review. Im on vacation now so im gonna have a lot of time to write **_

_**xoxo Becca**_


	5. Back

_**Next one people! :DD thanks for all the reviews and tweets of you guys liking it! :D like I have said before I love writing this story :D I know you guys want to see Mallory and Tyler together ;D just keep reading! There's a lot more to come! Enjoy! And review! I made this one longer for making you guys wait so long! :D so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tyler Pov<span>**

She looked down for a second. Her tears spilled onto the sand. "Please tell me Mallory." I said. I didn't know what to do! How to comfort her.

"All of this." she sniffed. "It reminds me of my home and all those memories. All the things I went through back home, they all just came back to me. L-like I had locked all of those past events away and someone unlocked the door." she said. "Do you want to leave?" I asked her. I didn't want to see her like this. And if I could fix it by leaving I would.

She shook her head. I sat down and pulled her on my lap. She buried her face in my neck and I hugged her. "Shh it's okay." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "I'm -s-s-sorry for this." she tried to say. "It's okay." I said. "Don't apologize for this." I tried to sooth her by running my hand up and down her back. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I- I don't know." she said. I think I made her remember something, cause she let out another cry. I pressed her closer to me. Her warm breath hit my neck over and over again. "It hurts me to see you like this Mallory." I told her.

"Shit happened at my school." she cried. "That's why you left?" I asked. "P-part of it." she said. "Did someone hurt you?" I asked her. "Y-yeah." she said. That made me mad. My hands turned to fists around her. The thought of someone hurting this amazing girl made me want to kill them. It had to be something big, for her to still cry and be hurt by it.

A few minutes passed and she calmed down. All you could hear was her sniffing and the ocean. She undid her arms from my neck and grabbed my shirt in her hands. I didn't know whether I should do this or not, but it felt right. I turned my head a little and kissed her forehead. I saw a smile smile form on her lips. She pulled her head back a little and looked at me.

"Thanks for being here Tyler." she said. Her voice sounded a little off from the crying. "Anytime." I whispered. She tucked her head by my neck. I still had my arms around her. I mad little circles on her arms with my thumb. I smiled hearing her sniff.

"I guess you're wondering what happened huh?" she said. I nodded. "Yeah, but if you don't want to tell me its okay. I get it." I said. "Give me a little time kay Ty?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"Although if you don't think of me bad right now. Then I guess there cant be worse huh?" she said.

"Nothing could ever make me think bad of you." I said. She shook her head. "If you say so."

"I do say so." I said. "I guess I ruined the rest of your birthday huh?" she asked. "No you didn't, but if you keep crying then yes." I said. I heard her smile. "I'm okay now..."

A couple more minutes passed and we didn't say anything. Although we weren't doing anything, I liked being like this with her. "That was a little embarrassing." She admitted. "You can cry around me. You have before." I said. "I know, but this one was different."

"You've never seen me cry huh?" I asked her. "Nope!" She said popping the p. I laughed. "Do you cry funny?" she asked. "I don't know." I said. "I don't cry much. I think the way I express my sadness is like with violence."

"That's not good. It's nice to let your feelings out sometimes, but I get what you mean. I'm a bitch." she said. "Nooooo!" I She smacked my chest playfully and giggled. "What I mean is like I don't cry much either, but I do feel shit sometimes I just can't hold it and I cry."

"You put up an act of being tough?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you sometimes...well with you I guess your really the only one that has seen almost all the sides of me."

"But not all. And don't worry about it." I said. She nodded. "It's been an honor getting to know you so far Miss Mallory."

She giggled at my words. "Your so stupid Tyler." She said. "Hey!" I said trying to sound offended. "I'm kidding...in a way." She laughed. "Do you want to go back and sleep?" I asked her. "No, not yet." She sighed. I nodded. I didn't let go of her, nor did she make a move to sit next to me.

I don't know how, but she managed to fall sleep. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to take her back to the house, cause I didn't want her to wake up. I laid down slowly so I wouldn't wake her. She fell back slowly with me. She made herself into a little ball and wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my chest.

I smiled and kissed her head. "Night Mallory." I whispered. I wrapped my arm around her and the other under my head. I closed my head after looking at the stars. I kept wondering and wondering what it was that had happened to her. I wanted to her hurt whoever hurt her.

It had to be bad. She left for crying out loud! She left everyone back home and just ran away not thinking of anything. I decided to just put that in the back of my head and let her tell me when she was ready.

Even though I was laying just on sand. I had never felt more comfortable than at that moment, with her in my arms. A few minutes or hours who knows, I slowly drifted to sleep, with her in my arms.

* * *

><p>I heard a voice calling my name. "Tyler!"<p>

"Not yet mom!" I said rolling to my side. The surface underneath me felt a little weird. "I'm not your mom you idiot!" she giggled. With that giggled my eyes flew open. All I saw was sand and the blue sky.

I turned to my back and turned my head to look at her. She was kneeling right next to me. She was smiling at me like always, the most beautiful smile ever. I was waking up to an angel. "We fell asleep." she said. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Lets go back." she said.

I sat up. "Do you want to go for a quick swim first?" I asked her. The waves were calm right now. I looked at her and she nodded. I never really noticed what she was wearing. She had on some shorts a sweater and a tank top underneath.

She stood and took of her sweatshirt. She had her bikini top underneath. She took off her tank top. She dropped it next to me and turned to me. "We going?" she asked taking off her shorts.

"Yeah, sorry." its just that your little stripping right there dumb fucked me. I stood and took off my shirt. She moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Race you?" she smiled.

I must have said yes, because she took off. I shook my head and ran after her. She stopped till the water was a little above her waist. She ran her hands above the water lightly. "You're slow." she said when I was next to her. I laughed. She turned her back to me and dove into the water.

A few seconds pasted and she appeared up a few feet away from me. She looked even more beautiful. She wiped some water of her face to look at me better. "Come." she said with a smile. She extended her hand for me to take. I walked the few steps and took her hand. She looked at me with those angel eyes.

I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She smiled so sweetly at me. I wanted to touch her face and kiss her. Her smile turned to a playful evil little smirk. She let go of my hand and pushed against my chest and I fell in the water. I quickly covered my nose.

She was laughing when I came back up. I smiled and grabbed her waist pulling her in with me. We stayed in the water for a few minutes. Just playing around. I loved it when she was playful like this with me. She got pissed at me once for picking her up and throwing her in the water.

We walked back to the house quietly. "Stop right there!" my mom said when I opened the back door. "You're both wet. Shake yourself off outside then go take a shower right away."

Mallory looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at her and closed the door. She ran her hands along her body wiping off some water. I grabbed the bottom of my shorts and twisted them so the water could come out. "I think we're good." I told her. She smiled up at me. "Kay." she said. She opened the door and walked fast towards the stairs. "I'll have your lunch ready!" my mom yelled.

"Kay!" we both said. I followed right behind her up the stairs. "What time is it?" She asked me. "I really don't know. I guess we overslept." I said. I went to my door and grabbed the knob. I turned to her and she hesitated opening it. She turned to me and smiled when she saw I was already looking at her. "See you in a bit?" she said. I nodded and opened my door. "In a bit." I said before closing it. A few seconds later I heard her door close.

I went and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I felt all dirty from the sand and water. I opened my door and went down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the warm water and I got in. I knew she would take longer to take a shower, so I took one slowly, making sure all the sand was gone. There was a lot it, it made my scalp itch.

I got out and dried myself. I got dressed slowly in the bathroom, taking my time. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired as hell, but happy. My eyes had this certain spark. I smiled and shook my head.

I opened the door and tiptoed down the hall and stopped at her door. I couldn't really hear anything. I just guessed she was still in the bathroom. I went back to my room and laid on my bed. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to give her time to be done.

I didn't even notice that I was falling asleep till I heard a knock on my door. I sat up quickly and looked at the door. She peaked her little head in. "Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." I said. "You ready to eat?" she asked. I got up and nodded. I went over by her and opened the door the rest of the way. She took one small step back. She was wearing some shorts and one of her dark blue T-shirts I had seen on her before.

I closed the door behind me. "Ladies first." I said looking down the hall. She smiled and shook her head. I followed her downstairs. My mom had our food ready on the table. I sat across from her. Were were the only ones in the dinning room.

"What are we doing today?" she asked. I looked up from my plate. "Um... I didn't really have plans, but I guess we can do what ever you want." I said. She nodded and put some more macaroni in her mouth. "I did promise your little sister to do that sand castle." she said after swallowing. I nodded. "Then there's our plan. Beach with Caroline." I said. She smiled and went back to her food .

I grabbed my juice and drank some looking at her the whole time. I set the glass back down and kept looking. She was toying with her food, moving it side to side with the fork. I think she felt me looking at her cause she blushed and it was beautiful.

"So..." she said. I smiled and put a scoop of macaroni in my mouth. "It's really nice here." she continued. I nodded. We stayed in silence for the rest of the time we ate. "Do you want anything else?" I asked her when I saw she was done. She shook her head. "I'm good." she smiled.

She sat back on her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Umm... l-last night." she started. I got up and grabbed my plate and hers. She grabbed the cups and followed me to the kitchen. "I just wanted to say thanks again."

"I'm here for you." I said dropping the plates in the sink. She handed me the cups and I dropped them in there too. "I know... and really thank you."

I turned back to her. She was leaning against the counter. I sighed and reached out my arms for her. She had a slight confused look on her face. I closed the space between us and wounded my arms around her waist. She stood still for a few seconds then wrapped her arms around my neck. "If you got my back I got yours." I said. "Sounds good dude." she giggled.

I took in her smell for a second. How I wished this hug was not just a friendly one. She undid her arms and I let go of her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." she said. I nodded. "I think I need one too. Caroline will understand if we wait a while." I said.

She nodded. She got on her tipy toes and kissed my cheek. "See you later." she smiled. I looked at her with my mouth open as she left. She had just kissed me. Not my lips, but still.

I felt my heart go into a frenzy. What was this girl doing to me? "Tyler!" my mom yelled. I went into the living room by her. "Yeah." I said. They were all watching TV. Caroline and Aidan were playing with the turtle on the table. I smiled at that.

"Were going to the store later to get some more food do you want anything?" she asked. I shook my head. "No mom, I'm good thanks...I'm actually gonna go take a nap" I said.

"Where's Mallory?"

"Ahh she's in her room taking one too." I said. I didn't want them to think that I wanted to join her, even though I wished I could.

"Why are you guys taking naps?" Caroline asked. "Aren't you guys to big for that?"

"No CareBear we're not. We're just tired that's it." I said. "From what?" Aiden asked with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. "Just tired." I said through my teeth. "Bye"

I went towards the stairs and took 2 at a time. I heard her fuzz around in her bed when I put my ear to the door. I sighed and went to my room. What the hell was wrong with me? Acting like a fucken teenager.

I got under my covers and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted to sleep just thinking. Millions of things went through my mind. All having to do with Mallory.

"Wake up man!" I heard Aidan said. "Stop!" I mumbled. I turned to my side and tried to go back to bed. "No!" he said. He pulled the covers off of me, a burst of air hitting me. I sat up and glared at him. "What the hell!"

"Good now that you are awake. They're throwing a party a couple blocks away from here. It's Casandra's house. You remember her? Well she found out you were here and invited us. I saw her down at the beach" he said. He was stuffing himself with chips.

I looked at him and nodded carefully. How could I forget Casandra? She was girl that liked me ever since high school. From the sounds of it still did. She wasn't ugly, but I just wasn't interested in her. She was to clingy to me. I did take her on a date so she would just shut up. She was all over me that night. And every time I would just push her back. She just didn't get the idea of NO.

"I don't want to go." I told him. "But we have to." he said. I shook my head and grabbed my covers and laid back down, closing my eyes. "Come on man! You can take Mallory if you want. It's in like an hour."

"Why so early?" I asked him. "Early? Dude its like 8!" he said. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The sun was setting. "Shit!" I said sitting back up. "Is Mallory up?" I asked him.

He nodded. "She already went down to the beach with Caroline. She said she didn't want to wake you up."

"Did you go with her?" I asked him. He nodded. "Look I didn't make any moves on her okay?

"Is that when you saw Casandra?" I asked. He nodded. "Dam did she get more hot! You might rethink not wanting to hook up with her." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Did Mallory talk to her?" I asked. He shook his head. "I wandered off... that's when I saw her."

"Good." I said. "What you think they would fight for you?" he laughed. I glared at him again. "Come on man! Lets go. You can take Mallory if you want...She'll have fun."

"I don't want to see her again." I told him.

"Please!" he said. I shook my head. "Well you are going." he said going towards the door.

"I'm not." I said laying down. "You are. I told Mallory and she wants go."

"You did what?" I yelled sitting up. "Yup." he said. "So if you want I'll take her alone." he reached in the bag and grabbed more chips and filled his mouth.

"Okay! Okay. I'll go." I said. "That's what I thought!" he smiled.

"Ass whole. STOP EATING LIKE A PIG!" I said after he closed the door. I got up changed my clothes. What if she was all over me again? What was I suppose to tell Mallory? I didn't want her to get mad at me.

I really wasn't in the mood to see all those people from back then. Yeah we had come here every year, but I avoided them. I had a lack of social wanting lately, but Mallory wanted to go and I wouldn't deny her that.

I heard a knock at my door and I went and opened it. It was her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing some shorts. Her legs looked endless. She had on a white tank top that clung to her body so perfectly. She had her white bikini underneath. God I loved that one on her.

She did a small cough. I looked back up at her face. She was blushing. And I realized I had just ranked my eyes all of her body right in front of her.

"Um you ready?" she asked. I nodded. "You?" I asked. She nodded. "Lets go then." I smiled. I closed my door and walked next to her downstairs.

"Mom we'll be back in a few!" I said going into the kitchen. She was cooking Caroline was helping her along with Les. I went over by her and she kissed my forehead. "Take care of Mallory." she said. I smiled and nodded.

I patted Le's back and kissed Caroline's head. "See you later CareBear." I said. She smiled.

"Have fun Mallory!" my mom said. "Thanks Mrs.- I mean Diane ." she smiled. My mom laughed. "Don't let Tyler get drunk." Caroline said. Mallory laughed. "I'll try." she said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Let's go." I told her. She nodded and went and opened the front door. Aidan was there smoking. "Finally man!" he said dropping the cigarette on the floor and putting it out. "You better pick that up. My mom will get pissed if she sees it there." I told him. He just shrugged. "Later."

I went and opened the passenger door for Mallory. "Thanks." she said. Aidan got in the back. "So you know these people?" Mallory asked me as we made our way. I nodded. I could feel my heart racing as I got closer to the house.

"She doesn't talk to them anymore." Aidan said. I looked at him through the mirror and glared. He saw me and turned his head. "Why?" she asked. I sighed. "I just don't really like them and I haven't talked to them in a while. We just all went our separate ways."

"Oh." she said. "Well we don't have to go if you don't want." she said. I knew she wanted to go and she deserved a little fun and to not be in the house all day. "No it's fine." I smiled. She nodded. I pulled up to the house. There was a whole bunch of cars all around and I had to park three houses away.

"Lets do this!" Aidan said. Mallory laughed and walked beside me. We went around the back. It was loud. The music was all the way. People were in the pool and around the fire. The house was packed

I started to recognize a few faces. "I'll see you guys when we leave." Aidan said. We nodded. I handed him the keys before he left. He said he needed them for an emergency. I gave them to him just so he would shut up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Mallory asked. I looked down at her and nodded. "Don't leave my side tonight?" she said. I smiled. "Okay, I promise." I said. "Do you want a drink?" I asked her. She nodded. "Lets go get a beer then." I said.

She followed close by me. There was a cooler full of beers I got her one and got myself one. "Don't get drunk tonight." she said. I laughed. "I won't." I said.

We went and sat on a log by the fire. "Tyler!" I girl said interrupting me and Mallory's conversation. I looked at her. She looked familiar. "It's me! Megan!" she said.

"Oh Megan!" I said. I got up and gave her a hug. "How you've been!" she asked. "Good." I said. "People told me you were here, but I didn't believe them. And here you are." she said.

"Here I am." I laughed. She looked down at Mallory. "Oh this is Mallory." I told her. Mallory got up and shook he hand. God she looked so beautiful. "Well I'm Megan." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Mallory whispered. She was so shy. It was adorable. Okay I really have to stop thinking she's cute and shit. "Do you guys need anything?" she asked. I shook my head and turned to Mallory. She shook hers too. "Kay then let me know if you do. It was nice seeing again Ty." she said giving me a hug.

"Nice to see you too Megan." I said. She smiled and walked away. "Did you date her or something?" Mallory asked sitting back down. I laughed and sat next to her again. "No! Megan was just a very close friend in like high school." I said. She nodded.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked taking a sip from my beer. "I don't know there's a lot of people." she said. _Oh Mallory please don't tell me that you are worried about your body! As I looked around right now your body is the most amazing here! Heck in the world._

"Come on." I smiled. "I know you like to swim."

She gave me a small smile and nodded. I got up and put me beer down. I took of my shirt and waited for her to take hers off. God did I mention how much I loved the white bikini on her? A few boys walked by and checked her out. One whistled. I glared at all of them like I was about to rip their heads off. They all turned around quickly.

I turned to Mallory and she was blushing. I smiled. She ran her hand through her hair. I could tell she wasn't that comfortable. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the pool. There were a lot of and girls around. And I was only looking at her.

I can't even describe how beautiful she looked right now. Her long hair flowing perfectly. Her green eyes looking at me. Her glorious body testing me right now to take it. Her lips parted tempting me to kiss them.

I took a step and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me a little. She let out a little gasp and looked into my eyes. It took all of my strength to not kiss her. Her skin felt amazing against mine.

I smiled and took a big enough step so we would both fall into the pool. She screamed. I didn't let go of her. "You're dead Tyler!" she said. I laughed. "Am I?" I asked her. She nodded and put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down, making me let go of her. I held my breath under water and grabbed her legs. She squirmed and hit me in the face. I let go and went back up.

"You hit me in the face!" I said. She got close to me and grabbed my face. "I'm so sorry!" she said. Her hand felt so warm against my face. "It's okay." I said. Her face froze for a second. She was concentrating on something. "I love this song!" she smiled. She went towards the steps to get out. "Can we dance?" she smiled. I laughed and nodded. I looked away as she got out. I was afraid if I didn't I would take her right there.

She pulled me along into the house where other people were dancing. "Can you dance?" she asked. I shrugged. "Well we're about to find out." she smiled. I smiled back.

She put her back to my front. Her body was still wet from getting into the pool. GOD HELP!

My hands instinctively went to her hips. She started to move to the beat of the music, against me. Her ass was grinding into me. My hands slipped all around my hips and stomach.

She grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her waist, lacing our fingers together. This girl was trying to kill me. She slid down making my hands roam her body.

She turned to face me and her facial expression. I can't even! I felt like I was in heaven. She bit down on her lip. Was she trying to tell me something with this?

She came close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her hips again. "You're suppose to move." she said against my ear. "That's what you do when you dance." she giggled.

_You're grinding up on me WOMAN! How can I want to think of dancing? _

"Okay." I whispered. I moved with her at the beat of the music. She was having fun. I grabbed her hand and twirled her once. Seeing her like this made me have fun. She was jumping up and down, her hair flipping, and her hands in the air and on me.

I liked this side of her. She sang along with the song. And she sang beautifully. She joined our hands and lifted up in the air. She moved her hips side to side and smiled at me. "You're not bad." she smiled at me.

"Thank you Miss Mallory." I smiled. She laughed. "Okay you know how I told you not to leave my side tonight?" she asked. I nodded. "Well I have to go pee." she said.

I laughed and dropped our hands leaving one in mine. I pulled her through all the people and went to the bathroom. I'd been here a few times enough to know my way around here. "I'll wait out here." I told her, letting go of her hand. She smiled and went in. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and waiting.

Had I mentioned that, that woman in there was still wearing just a bikini? The one that drives me nuts!

I opened my eyes and my jaw nearly or maybe it did drop to the floor. "Hey." Ally said. I was speechless.

"Wha- why-...wha-"

She cut me off. "What am I doing here?" she asked. I nodded. "I was about to ask you." she poked my chest. "the same question actually." she said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said through my teeth. She was about to say something, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen going to a corner. "Ow!" she said trying to get away.

"Talk!" I said not giving a shit if I hurt her.

"Don't be a jackass." she said. I glared at her. "Okay! Okay! Well I'm here for the party."

"Why?" I said. "I came looking for you." she said. Her face softened. "Me?" I yelled.

"Yes you!" she said. "Well I'm here. What do you want?" I asked. I knew Mallory would be out soon. She got closer to me, to close. She laid her hands on my chest and looked up at me. "Do you miss me?" she asked.

"No." I said coldly. "Somehow I doubt that." she said running her finger along my chest. Her eyes followed her fingers. "You look good." she said.

I grabbed her hand and pushed her back. "Why do you doubt that?" I asked.

"Because I know how sad you were when I left." she said. "Time passes." I said quickly. "I wasn't gonna waist my life crying because you left."

"What? You fucken replaced me now?" she yelled.

"Excuse me! You think after all this time you still had some sort of fucken ownership over me? That I was gonna wait for you to come back?... HELL NO!" I said.

"Wow you got over me fast! Shows how much you cared"

I looked at her dumb fucked. I felt the anger just rise and rise in me "REALLY ALLY? REALLY RIGHT NOW? You want to talk to me about caring over our relationship? When you were the one that walked out on me! I was going through a hard time again! I was there for _you _when you went through shit!"

"Tyler I was confused!" she said.

"No!" I said. "I don't give a shit... you're the past now and I don't want you back in my life. I started a new one so just leave."

"I bet you aren't over me." she glared. "You fucken loved me."

"That moment you walked out that door I knew that...what we had wasn't true. That love we called love... I don't even know what it was." I said. I loved her more than anything...loved.

Her eyes got watery. Did she really expect for me to be waiting for her with my arms open? "Don't say that." she said. "That was love... we can still keep it alive."

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I said.

"Tyler please give me another chance." she pleaded.

I shook my head. "I gave you many Ally. That was the last one."

"You're with that girl aren't you?" she asked, her voice firm now. "The one with brown hair you weren't dancing with. I have to admit your taste went bad."

"Leave her out of this." I told her. She paced back and forth in front of me. "I wonder what she would think if she knew I was here...does she know about me?"

"Don't you dare get near her?" I said through my teeth. "What are you gonna do if do? Huh Tyler?" she asked.

I looked down and ran my hand through my hair. She was close to me in a second. Her lips were with mine. She ran her hands up to my hair, keeping my mouth glued to hers.

She molded herself to me. I grabbed her face in my hands trying to push her away, but she put more pressure. Her kiss was bringing back memories of us. Memories that I had craved for to become real again, back then. I closed my eyes and didn't fight back. I just let her finish. She pulled back and looked at me. "See." she said.

"See what?" I yelled. "You kissed me back!" she smiled. I was about to argue with her, but I felt like someone was looking up at me. I looked up and across the room in the door way Mallory was standing there. Here eyes were watery, her face looked torn. Ally followed my my gaze and saw her too. She took advantage of that and kissed my again. I tried to pull her off.

The last thing I saw on Mallory's face was anger. "Get off me!" I yelled at her. I needed to go after her and explain. She pulled back after a second or two. "Don't ever kiss me again! Do you hear me?" I said.

"What you didn't feel anything?" she asked. I grabbed her arms from my around my neck and put them at her side.

"No!" I said looking into her eyes. I was lying. That kiss brought me back all of OUR memories together. I walked past her, but she grabbed my arm stopping me before I got away any further. "Wait Tyler!" she said.

"No!" I said glaring at her. Her face fell completely, full of sadness and hurt. The more I talked to her the further I knew Mallory would get away. "It's over. Fucken grasp that! Its over... I'm sorry Ally." I spoke the last words softly as tears ran down her face. "It just didn't work out."

She let go of my arm and wiped away her tears. "It's not over till I say it's over." she said. And here I was starting to feel bad for making her cry. "You HAVE been fucken replaced." I said and walked away.

"We'll see about that Hawkins!" she yelled. I was so angry. My hands clenched into fists. Mallory I had to find her. The thought of her calmed me back down.

I looked around the crowd of people in the house first. Around the house then outside. I saw Megan talking to some people and I went to her. "Megan!" I said.

"Tyler hey! This is Matt." she said motioning towards a brown haired boy. I smiled at him and he nodded. "Um sorry I'm gonna steel her for a sec." I said pulling her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Ally is _here _that's what's wrong." I said. Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "Yeah! That was my fucken reaction." Me and Ally's separation had gotten around like fucken world wide news. The friends I had grown away from were now her Ally's friends too. We had shared everything.

Megan was one of the very few that had stayed with me and taken my side. We hadn't talked since like last summer, only to Ally. Yet she was with me sticking with me. I don't think she was ever very fond of Ally. She just didn't have the guts to tell me.

"I'm sorry." she said. "If I would have known I would have told you." she said. "I know don't worry, but she wants me back and she kissed me and Mallory saw." I said.

"The girl you were with?" she asked. I nodded. "Are you guys together?" she asked. I shook my head. "It's very complicated." I told her. "Well she seems really nice Ty! And she looked all in aw with you." she smiled.

That made me smile. She did? "And you with her too." she said. I laughed. Wait Mallory! "You sidetracked me." I said. "Did you see her?"

"Umm..." she thought for a few seconds. "She was wearing a white bikini! Or maybe she had put on her clothes she had come here with already." I said "Oh yeah! I think I did! I saw one girl run off towards the front of the house" she said.

"Oh thank you!" I said. "I love you, you're a life saver." I said. She laughed. "Do me a favor and tell Adan I left?" I said. She nodded. "Yeah, I saw him earlier, but he was busy with Casandra." she said. Wow! Casandra. No wonder I hadn't seen her ass yet.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded. "Hope it all works out." she said. I smiled and gave her a hug. "So do I." I whispered.

"Come see me before you leave!" she yelled as I ran to get my shirt. I gave her a thumbs up. I put my shirt on and noticed her clothes weren't there anymore. Good she had clothes on. I didn't want her to show others what should be mine. I ran as fast as I could to the front of the house onto the street. I looked both ways.

I didn't see her. Our house was only a few blocks away, but it was still a lot. I didn't want her to be alone out there. I decided to just running the way home and go from there. Hopefully she had paid attention and knew the way.

I came to the end of another street and looked carefully down at my three options where to turn next. I saw nothing again, so I turned to the next street that led home. How far had she gotten?

I started to panic a little. What if something happened to her? I started to run faster and faster. I just wanted her next to me. I came to the end of another street and I looked carefully. The street was lit by the houses outside lights only. That didn't really help.

I looked harder and I saw a shape. It looked like her. I felt a wave of relief just wash over me. It had to be her. I ran towards the person. I didn't want to call her name. I was afraid I would scare her off. As I got closer I noticed it was her. _Thank you god. _

I looked over to the right side of the road and two men in their 20's were checking her out. They were making out the shape of her body with their hands and smiling. A sudden burst of anger came to me. No one looked at what was mine! They started to cross the street towards her and I saw her quicken her pace.

I ran as fast as I possibly could and got to her side before they did. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she gasped. "Tyler!" she said. I looked over at the men and glared at them.

They held their hands up and backed away. "That's what I thought." I whispered. Mallory grabbed my arm and broke away from my hold. Yup she was mad.

She started to walk fast. I sighed and ran up to her. "Mallory!" I said grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Let go of me!" she glared. Hell no!

"Now!" she yelled. I sighed and let go. "What you saw... that was- she came at me I didn't want to kiss her." I said.

"I don't care who the fuck you kiss!" she said looking into my eyes. "Kiss a hundred girls for all I care." she walked away again.

"Then why are you mad at me?" I asked walking by her now. "Because." she said running her hand through her hair.

"Because what?"

"Because!" she said. "I'm not doing this again." she whispered so quietly I could barley hear.

"Then tell me the fucken reason Mallory." I was irritated now.

"Fuck off Tyler!" she yelled.

"With this attitude we aren't gonna get anywhere." I told her.

"Oh so now you have a problem with my attitude?" she yelled. I was making her more mad. Fuck.

"Just talk to me." I pleaded.

She crossed her arms across her chest and spoke. "I told you not to leave me tonight... and I go looking for you and BAM you're kissing this chick." she said.

"...That was my ex." I told her. Her mouth dropped open in disbelieve. She got madder and walked faster.

"So you guys back together now?" she asked coldly. "Hell no!" I said. "She wants me back and came here expecting me to still love her and be crying over her."

"So you're over her?" she asked looking at me. Her face was calm now. I saw a little bit of happiness in it. Why cause I didn't take her back? I smiled at that. "Yes. I am." I said. Right?

"So then why did you kiss her?" she asked.

"I didn't. She came on to me." I said. "And you didn't feel anything when she kissed you?"

She was jealous? God did this mean she liked me? "Well it brought back some memories of us, but nothing that would really make me rethink not wanting to be with her." I said. She nodded. "...I'm sorry."

"No I am." she said. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean I don't know what came over me. I was just mad that I asked you to do something and well I thought you didn't give a shit. And you rather be kissing some chick than being with me for just a night."

"Mallory I do give a shit about you." I said. She smiled. She stopped making me stop. She looked at me with those green eyes I loved to look at so much. She took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're my best friend Tyler." she said against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her back. "You're mine too." I said. "Back to my house?"

"Yeah." she said pulling back. She gave me the most beautiful smile in the world. "Can you give me a piggy back ride?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. I turned my back to her and got a little low so she could get on.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I grabbed her by the legs making sure she was secure and started to walk back home. It wasn't that far anymore.

Her body felt so warm. Her legs so smooth.

"Where's Aidan?" she asked, laying her chin on her arm. Her warm breath was hitting me and distracting me from answering her. "Ummm stayed with a girl." I said.

"Of course." she giggled. "Will he make it back?" she asked.

"Yeah. He always does one way or another." I laughed. She laughed with me. We were silent for the rest of the way back. All you could hear were crickets. I didn't let go of her till we were inside the house.

"You hungry?" I whispered. She shook her head. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." she said. I nodded. She stood there for a second then took a step and kissed my cheek again. "Night Tyler." she smiled. I nodded like an idiot. She giggled and ran up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and got some water. What was this girl doing to me? This night had gone in a total different direction. Mallory had been jealous I know it. She was just holding her feelings back.

I know it had something to do with her past. I didn't want to hurt her like I did today. It hurt me to see her mad at me and hurt like that and I knowing I had caused it. Never in a millions years did I think Ally would be here. She still wanted to be with me.

I don't know if I wanted Mallory to be with me officially. I did care for her and wanted her happy, but she deserved better than me. I was so confused. Mallory was bringing out a whole new side of me.

What if it was just pure physical attraction? And I didn't want her like she deserved? What if I just ended up hurting her and being like all of those nasty man that come into the club and take her for one night.

She was my best friend and I wouldn't ruin that just because I felt the need to kiss her and make her mine. I would just keep being her friend like I had been for the past few months.

I drank the rest of my water and walked up to my room. I took a quick warm shower and went to bed. I looked at the clock and it was almost 2 am. I laid on my side and closed my eyes.

I started to fall asleep fast. This day had tired me out. I felt something poke my shoulder. I opened my eyes and it was Mallory. "Tyler." she whispered. "You awake?" she asked.

I smiled and sat up. "Now I am." I said. I couldn't really see her face. It was to dark. "Come with me." she said. I got up and followed her.


	6. I dont know anymore

_**Next chapter! :DD enjoy!I know you all want Mallory and Tyler together just read ;D some things will be put into place in this chapter but then again no lol. So don't forget to review! Keep reading and what you want will happen dont worry. More reviews and I will upload faster! This chapter is a bit shorter  
><strong>_

_**Tyler POV**_

Where the heck was she taking me in the middle of the night? I stood up putting my shirt on and followed her. I could tell she had a blanket with her. We went down the stairs out through the back door.

She lead me down to the beach I looked at her closely at what she had on. She had on some shorts and a t-shirt. No shoes on. Her legs looked so smooth and endless.

She went by some rocks, tall ones U shaped, leaving some space for us in the middle. She laid out the blanket and sat down Indian style she looked up at me through her eyelashes and padded the spot next to her. I nodded and went and sat.

We were both silent for a few minutes, both looking as the waves came back and forth. There was breeze the tall grass swayed back and forth, but the rocks stopped it from hitting us. "I like it here." I smiled at her words.

She leaned forward and grabbed some sand and let it fall out of her hand slowly. "I've been thinking." she said.

"Bout what?" I asked.

"Stuff...tonight." She whispered. She turned to me and smiled I smiled back of course! "Well past couple of nights, but mostly this one."

"Stuff like?..."

She scooted closer to me. So close that our bodies were touching. She sighed deeply then spoke. "I never gave you a birthday present." She said.

"You being here was enough remember?"

She smiled and shook her head. "But I want to give you a present." She said. I didn't want her to spend money on me. "Mal-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I didn't spend money." She said rolling her eyes. I laughed. She knew me so well. "So you made it?" I was curious now.

"Ehh. No, not yet...I need your help." She said. "My help?" I asked. She nodded and bit down on her lip.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. "It's something I know best at." She whispered nervously.

"You have talents?" I smiled. She laughed and hit my arm.

"This is serious." She said composing her face. I nodded. "So what's my present?" I asked.

She got up on her knees in front of me. I eyed her with suspicion. Both of her hands went into her hair and she looked down for a few seconds. Her eyebrows were pulled together she was thinking about something.

Her hands went to the hem of her shirt. I froze when she took it off and threw it to the side. She had her bikini underneath. "Me." She whispered.

My eyes finally left her glorious body and met hers. What she was best at... she was giving me her right now. I had her. She was mine.

I couldn't do this though. I couldn't treat her like this. She deserved something better I said I wouldn't be just another guy to fuck her. Her eyes were scared a little. I couldn't blame her I was scared too!

Her breathing quickened and she didn't wait for my respond. She laid her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. Her lips were perfection against mine. So long I wanted to do this and she now was the one to come at me!

I couldn't resist myself. My hands went to her hips. Her skin was so warm and smooth under my hands.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, sitting on my lap. She grind herself into me and moaned into my mouth. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. Her hands ran under my shirt her warm fingers on my skin tingled. She lifted my shirt up and I automatically lifted my arms so she could get it off completely.

As soon as it was off my lips went back to hers. I sucked on her bottom lip. It was like her lips were made to kiss mine.

I pushed her back and hovered over her. I moved my lips to her neck and sucked on it softly and she let out another moan. Her fingers knotted in my hair. I got a little on my knees so I could run my fingers down her body to the buttons on her shorts. I pulled back and took them off. All I had to do now was undo those little knots on her bikini bottoms and it was off and undo the knots on her top too.

I ran my hands up her legs just like I had wanted to. I kissed her inner thighs and she arched her hips toward my face. "Please." she breathed. I looked up at her. Her fingers dug into my hair again. I kissed my way up to her neck. She tugged at my head so my lips were with hers again.

"I'm all yours right now." She said against my lips. "Just do it."

I pulled back and looked at her. _All mine! _As I I said those words in my head my hands gripped her more. Saying she looked beautiful right now was an understatement. She looked more than that.

She was out of breath. Her eyes dazed and full of lust. I played her words in my head again. _Right now. _What about tomorrow?

It was a one night thing. She pulled my lips back to hers, but before her lips touched mine I pulled away and sat at her side. I looked away. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not doing this to you." I said.

"I know you want me!" She said. "The way you touched me...you're hard, the way you kissed me. I know you do Tyler."

I looked at her and glared. She was supporting herself on her elbows looking at me and she was mad. "I'm not doing this to you." I said.

"Doing what?" She yelled.

"I'm not gonna be another guy to just take you like that."

"What is it with you and that? Why can't you just fuck me?"

"You fucken deserve better than this Mallory! Don't you see that! Stop giving yourself like this to people!" I yelled at her. "STOP."

Her eyes got watery. "...So you do think and a fucken whore and shit." She said. "You just never have had the balls to say the word to my face... SAY IT TYLER! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK I AM!"

"Mallory-"

She cut me off. "Shut up!" She said. "Am I really that disgusting? That you don't want me like that? Cus that bull shit you're saying is..." She didn't finish. She sat up and looked away. She was crying.

That was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. Make her cry and make her feel like shit. I got close to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed me away. "Don't touch me!" She cried.

"Just a minute ago you wanted me to!" I yelled.

"You're so stupid Tyler!" She screamed.

"...Yeah you know what." I said standing. She looked up at me with tears rolling down her face. It broke me, but I was mad now. At her? Maybe, but I think more at myself. "_I Am _really fucken stupid you know why?" I yelled. "Because I fucken started to fall for you. That's fucken why. Cause I care for you! That's the only reason I'm stupid."

Shock ran across her face.

I grabbed my shirt and walked away going towards the house. It took everything in me not to run back to her when she started to cry again, but her cries drifted away the farther I got.

I ran up to my room and I felt like I was in a cage. I need to get away from all of this. I couldn't leave her though. I punched my bed over and over again till I got tired.

Drops of water feel to the bed and I noticed that I was crying. I didn't cry much I had never really been a crier, but right now I just had too.

I had told her I had fallen for her left her a mess all I wanted to do is go back there and just hold her. Millions of thoughts ran through my head in one second. Had I just ruined everything between us? Would she want to leave now? I didn't want her to leave.

I knew that our friendship would be ruined if I had gone through with it, but I think I ruined it either way.

Everything was just going so dam wrong! My feelings were all mixed up! I wanted to tell her to forget everything and just go back to _us. _For her to forget what I told her and what she wanted to do. Some how I knew I had lost her.

* * *

><p>The feeling of the sun coming through my window woke me up. I was on the floor. My whole body hurt as I sat up. I looked around my room for a few seconds then it hit me.<p>

Everything that had happened came to my mind in a flash. I wished that I could just go back to those first few minutes when I woke and I didn't remember anything.

I wondered where she was. Was she still at the beach?

I got up fast and opened my door. I could hear my family downstairs. I took those two steps to her door. I debated for a long time whether to open it or not.

I did and she was there in her bed an angelic face was facing me her body was on her side made into a little ball. All I wanted to do is to touch her face and tell her that I was sorry. She looked so peaceful, angelic. I walked to her quietly and knelt right by her face. Her pink lips were parted her breathing was nice and calm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just don't know what to do anymore...I don't want to loose your friendship, but I think I might have...you mean to much to loose you right now Mallory."

I knelt there for a few minutes just watching her. I stood up and leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. My whole body froze as she turned to her back I pulled back to look at her. "Tyler." She whispered. For a second I thought she was awake, but her eyes remained closed. I sighed in relief.

Did this mean she was dreaming about me? When she had moved onto her back she had moved the covers with her. I saw something fuzzy. I grabbed the covers and pulled them back a little bit more she had the little bear I had given her in her arm. She was sleeping with it even after all that had happened.

I smiled like an idiot seeing that fricken bear I decided to get out of there before I did anything else. I went downstairs into the dining room. "Morning." My mom said. I smiled at her and Les.

I went and kissed Caroline's head. "Morning CareBear." I told her. "Morning." She said.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Aidan asked. "Nope dude sorry." I laughed.

"I'll get you something to eat." My mom said standing. "Thanks." I said. "Hey did Mallory come down at all?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aidan said. "I found her down here earlier she said she was gonna stay up in her room and sleep cause she said a headache."

No she was gonna stay up there cause of me. I sat down next to Caroline. "Did you have fun last night?" She asked me.

Well Caroline for a while I did. "Yeah." I said. "I did..."

"I sure did!" Aidan said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Did you see your old friends?" my mom asked when she brought back my food.

"Thanks mom. And yeah I did." I said. "I saw Megan."

"Really? How is she?"

"Good I guess I didn't really talk to her much."

"Oh well if she wants you can have her over. She was always such a nice girl." she said. I nodded.

Aidan and I went and sat outside after eating he had a huge hangover no surprise there. "You look like shit." I told him.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"So what happened last night?" he asked.

"What do you mean by what happened?"

"I mean with you and Mallory." he said.

"Oh...Well a lot." I started. "How bout I start with Ally is here."

His eyes got wide. "She is?" he yelled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And what the hell is she doing here?"

"Well she was here for me...she said she wanted me back. What is wrong with her? How could she think I would still want her?" I said.

"So you really don't want her at all anymore?" I was actually happy he wasn't making a joke out of this or anything like that, cause I need to talk to someone.

"No... I don't...I hope."

"What do you mean by _I hope?_" he said eying me.

"Mallory saw when she kissed me and got mad and she walked back here and I went after her and then I said I was sorry and all that shit...she asked me if my feelings were over for her."

"And your answer was?" he asked.

"I said yes, that I had no more feelings, but I don't know when I saw Ally I felt so much hate at the same time she brought back all of our life that we lived together... then I saw Mallory and they all just went away." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I just looked at the ground.

"She...she didn't give me a birthday present and she said that she wanted to give me one...do you want to know what it was?" I looked up at him when I asked him.

He focused for a while then his eyes got wide. "No!" he said. I nodded. "Her." I whispered. I looked back down. "She was gonna give me her body it was all gonna be mine. I didn't want to, but I did kiss her. I mean she took of her shirt and- and I just went for it, but I stopped. I couldn't do that to her!"

"You rejected her?" he yelled.

"Lower your voice." I said. "...and yeah... I did."

"How can you say no to that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know... I made her cry Aidan that made me feel like shit. I _left _her crying."

"...look man why don't you just try and be with her? I can see you really care about her."

"I don't want to her hurt her." I said.

"But it sounds like you already did by pushing her away."

At that I had to admit he was right, but I really doubted she wanted to see me right now let alone be with me like that. "She's probably mad at me. No let me re say that she IS mad at me." I said.

"Go talk to her you won't know till you do." he stood up and came by me. "Plus you guys would look good together." he said patting my shoulder. I laughed. "Wow, I think we just had a semi-serious conversation." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, that might be the last." he laughed.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her in a bit. Hey how was hooking up with Casandra last night by the way?"

"Dam it was good!" he said going back to his chair. "I'm glad you didn't go for her."

I laughed. "Well I'm glad someone got some good action last night." I said.

"Hey you could have gotten some too." he said. "I know." I nodded. "I'm gonna go up and talk to her I think." I told him.

"Good luck." he said. "Thanks I'll really need it." I said walking away.

I waited in the living room till my family left to go somewhere with old friends Aidan said he would go so he could leave me alone. It was almost 5pm and Mallory still hadn't come out. I was worried, she hadn't eaten all day.

I put a pizza in the oven and put a few slices on a plate when it was done and some chips. I grabbed a bottle of soda and went upstairs to her room.

My heart was hammering in my chest I opened the door slowly not even bothering to knock.

The curtains were closed but the light from the TV lit up the whole room. Only her legs were covered and she was still hugging the bear. Was she still asleep?

I put the food down on the side table and knelt by her again. Her eyes opened and I almost fell back. She sat up and tucked the bear under the covers on the other side of her. "Ever heard of knocking?" she said annoyed.

"I didn't know if you were still asleep of not." I answered. She wouldn't look at me her eyes were on the TV. "I made you some pizza...I thought you would be hungry."

She looked over at the food then at me and I wished she hadn't. She looked sad and I wanted to remove that sadness. "Can you just get out?" She looked like she was about to start crying.

I stood up and put the plate in front of her. "Eat." She didn't look at me again. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said going towards the door. I stopped and looked at her before I closed it. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Her eyes met mine they were full of tears she was biting down on her lip. "I don't know what to do." she whispered. "I _can't _stop doing what I am."

As soon as she spoke those words I closed the door. She could fucken stop doing what she was! I was so mad again.

I walked down and went to a fridge I needed a beer. I sat down on the couch and tried to just block everything if I didn't I felt like I would just end up doing something I would regret.

How could I ever reason with her? She was so hardheaded. At least she was still here and hadn't left at that I was grateful. Her leaving and never talking to me I don't think I could deal with.

About an hour passed and I just sat there looking at the minutes just go by. _Tick tock tic tock. _

"Are you mad at me?"

I turned around and looked at her. She had on some pajama shorts and a white tank top her arms were crossed across her chest her precious green eyes were filled with tears.

I stood up carefully my eyes never leaving hers. I stopped right in front of her and her breathing stopped.

Her lips were open, eyes were swollen from crying and her nose was all pink and yet she still managed to look beautiful. A tear fell down her face and I caught it with my finger. She closed her eyes at my touch and more flowed down.

I grabbed her face in my hands and with my thumbs removed them. "I don't know anymore." I whispered.

"Y-you can't be mad at me." she cried. Her eyes opened again looking right into mine. "You can't" she whispered.

I pulled her into me. My arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her. Her arms wounded around my neck and she cried into my chest. Right now I didn't care about anything. Fuck what had happened last night fuck everything right now. It was just her here in my arms. Only her.

"Don't be mad." she cried. "Please don't be...I-I'm sorry. I'm so fucken sorry Ty."

Her arms dropped from around my neck and she gripped my shirt. I moved one hand to her head. "No, I'm sorry." I whispered. She buried her face more into my chest and let our another cry. Her being like this made me want to just burst our crying.

"Please stop crying." I whispered. "I hate it when you do."

"I-I can't." she said. I ran my hand down to the back of her knees and picked her up. She buried her face in my neck and kept crying as I walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to leave you guys hanging there! But review! And also I'm starting school soon like 3 weeks and I'm gonna try and fit 2 more chapters before that and maybe even 3 cus when I start I have a feeling I won't have a lot of free time. <strong>_


	7. Mine

**Okay next one. Thanks for all of you that have reviewed it means a lot to me. Like I promised I'm uploading like every weekend before I start school again so here is the next one and enjoy! Sorry this one was one day late! And don't forget to review please! **

**Tyler POV **

I walked up to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She didn't let go of me I held her till she calmed down.

I didn't like it when she cried that side of her being so vulnerable I hated it and I had been the reason to make her upset.

"So you're not mad at me?" she whispered. Her voice sounded a little off from all the crying. I rubbed her arm. "I don't know...I guess I was a little, but I think I'm more mad at myself than at you." I turned a little so I could kissed the top of her head.

She didn't reject my movement she just snuggled into me more. "I need you Ty." she gripped my shirt tighter. "I-I basically only trust you."

"I'm not leaving...I need you too."

"...you can't be mad at me again okay?" she tucked her head in my neck and hugged my waist. "You just can't." She sniffed.

"But you get made at me sometimes." I said.

"...Well yeah I guess, but like... whatever."

"I promise." I told her. "Lets just forget about everything and restart?"

She nodded. We didn't say anything for a long time I actually thought she had fallen asleep, but she spoke again. "You said something last night...that...that you had fallen for m-me." she whispered.

I froze completely I had really hoped she would have forgotten about that. "I..." I couldn't finish.

She pulled back and looked me. "Did you really?" she asked.

"Can we just forget everything?"

"No!" she said. "Tell me, please."

I grabbed her hands in mine. "I- your my best friend and I care for you and I won't let anything happen to you and I guess along the way... yes I think I did." She slid her hands away from mine and sighed deeply. "Look I didn't want to tell you this because I don't want to loose you. You're friendship means a lot more to me I can push those feelings aside and I will. Just don't push me away."

She grabbed my face in her hands and put her forehead to mine. "I"m not gonna push you away." she whispered. "You make me...happy." her fingers ran up into my hair. "Every morning I wake up anxious to see you...I just can't do this again."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I-..." she sighed and got off my lap sitting in front of me.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so she would look at me. "Whatever he did to you It won't happen again." I said. I hoped that I wasn't lying to her. Her eyes filled with tears again. "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head. "I already told you that I'm not going anywhere Mallory."

She looked away for a few seconds. "Give me some time." she whispered. I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Get back here." I said patting my lap. She smiled and got back on me. Seeing that she was okay with me being this close made me happy. She laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled more into me.

"What do we do now?" I asked her. I knew I was still worried about hurting her, but I had already done that by trying to avoid my feelings. I wanted to be the one to protect her and make her happy I would do my best to do it.

"I don't know...I don't think I'm ready for another relationship." she said. "You...you're different so I guess that's okay."

"I don't want to fuck us up. I don't know how to deal with another person like that after Ally. It's hard for me to trust someone again, but when I see you I-I just want to hug you and kiss you and I'm willing to take that chance, at us and I promise that I will try my best to not hurt you."

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "So you do want to be with me?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes...can't you tell?" I pulled back and looked at her face.

"But you've rejected me." she said a little confused.

"Because I have always thought that you deserve better than me. I'm fucked up Mallory."

She shook her head at my last words. "I'm more fucked up." she said. "...but you do find me attractive then?" she blushed.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Since day one." She smiled.

She got on her knees in front of me. "I don't know how to do this it's been a while." she said running her fingers into my hair.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her close. "We can learn together."

Her head turned to the window. "Look at me." I said, but she didn't. "Look at me." I repeated, she did. "I'm trusting myself to be with you right now I'm putting all those worries away and telling you I want to be with you... so it would really help if you would trust me too."

She nodded. "I don't want us to have expectations I'm not that girl that really gives a shit and parties with friends and everyone likes her. Fuck I don't even have friends."

"You have me." I said.

"I'm not gonna change...I will never be like her." she said. Her hands moved down to my shoulders.

"I will never expect you to be. You're you and I like _you._" Of course there were things that I didn't like that she did, but that would be a different topic later. "We can take it slow..." I pushed her down on her back and hovered over her. "So you're saying yes to me?"

She bit down on her lips and nodded. I leaned in our lips almost touching. "Is this okay?" I asked before I kissed her.

"Yeah." she breathed. I kissed her and this time I knew it was okay that maybe _we _would be okay. Her hands ran up to my hair her legs wrapped around my waist pulling down closer to her.

For so long I had wanted this and now I knew that she liked me back I wouldn't screw this up, not this time. I would make her happy and treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

My lips trailed down to her neck. I sucked on it and bit it carefully earning a soft moan out of her. I smiled and went back to her lips.

We both froze when we heard the front door close. I kissed her once more and sat up. She sat up with me and tried to control her breathing. "Can we keep this between us for awhile?" she asked. I nodded. I wanted this between us too, but of course Aidan would know that I would have to tell her later.

She moved next to me and turned on the TV. "Tyler!" my mom yelled from downstairs. Of course I wouldn't be able to be alone with her with them here.

"I'll leave to to sleep." I said. "Do you want anything?" She shook her head. I leaned in and kissed her lips. "Night."

I got up from the bed but her hand stopped me from moving. I kept my eyes on her face as she got up on her knees she moved to the edge of the bed right in front of me and put her lips against mine. "Night Tyler." she said in between the kiss. Her lips were perfect against mine I wanted to kiss her all day and night. The feeling she made me get every time she touched me was begging to have more of her.

She pulled back with a smile and sat back down to watch TV like nothing had happened. I smiled as I walked downstairs. This girl was driving me nuts and worst part of it I loved it.

"What you need mom?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you or Mallory were hungry." she said.

"Ahh no she's going to bed and I'm fine...thanks anyway." I said.

"Kay."

"Where's Caroline?"

"In her room oh and Aidan went to some girls house I don't know I think Casandra's we left him there." she said.

I nodded. He must of really liked her to go over there again. Wow. "I'm gonna go upstairs with Caroline then go to bed probably." I said.

"Okay." she came over and kissed my cheek. "have a good night son, hey is something wrong with Mallory?"

I shook my head. "No not really she just had a headache, but shes okay now." I said. She nodded. All I wanted to do was go up to her room and hug her and kiss her, but I wanted to give her some space for a while.

"What you doing CareBear?" I asked. I closed the door and went to lay next to her on the bed

"Drawing." she smiled.

"And what are you drawing?"

She moved the notebook away so I couldn't see. I frowned and she giggled. "Not yet I have to finish first." she said.

"Can I know what its about at least?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay then. I'm going to chill here for a while if you don't mind." I turned to look at her she was really concentrated on her drawing. "Does it involve me?"

"Tyler!" she smiled.

"Okay okay." I said.

_**Mallory Pov **_

After Tyler left I just sat on my bed for a few minutes. He liked me...he _wanted me._

I smiled and grabbed the little bear he had given me and hugged it tightly. Tyler was different from any other guy I had met. Different in a good way I hoped. The fact that he didn't just want to fuck me actually meant a lot to me cause he actually cared for _me._

I felt like I was in fucken lala land right now I don't think anything could have brought me down. The way he looked at me, held me, and kissed me made me feel something I can't even explain. He made me forget all my fears I was gonna take this chance and be with him.

But one thing is that I wouldn't change who I was. I had been so stupid for doing what I had done last night.

I sighed deeply and took a shower. I took my time just thinking I thought that as soon as I got this happy feeling and time to be with him it could all end. What if he would rethink and not be with me? I took I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Why did I always have to see the bad side to every good thing? Why couldn't I just try to live?

"Fuck it." I whispered. I would try to be with him and be happy. "Fuck my past fuck everything." I deserved a chance to be happy and with someone that actually cares for me, but at the same time I told myself this I knew that a part of me knew I didn't deserve it. I'm nothing.

I needed to see him when I was with him that was the only time I actually felt like something.

I got out and got dressed. I didn't know if his family was asleep yet so I waited a few minutes laying in bed hugging my bear.

I couldn't wait any longer so I got up. I walked slowly to the end of the hall I looked down and no lights were on. I walked back to his door slowly cause I didn't want to turn on any lights.

I heard nothing coming in from his room my hand hesitated to turn the door knob. What if this seemed to clingy? I took a deep breath and didn't care. I opened the door and closed it slowly behind me.

His room was dark the only light was the moon light that was coming in through his window. His whole body was covered. I went over by his side he looked so peacefully sleeping I didn't want to wake him up but I wanted to be with him, sleep next to him.

"Ty move over." I said, but he didn't even move a little. I put my hands on his shoulder and shook him till he responded.

"Hmm what?" his eyes were still closed.

"Move over."

His eyes opened to look at me he was a little confused. "Mallory?"

"No its fucken Miranda, move over!" I said. He smiled as he moved over and lifted the covers so I could get in.

I giggled as I got next to him he was only wearing his boxers. Now I could say that he was mine all of this was mine. "I'm sorry to have waken you." I whispered. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. Even though I was wearing a tank top I could still feel his warmth going through the fabric. "Don't worry, I'm glad you did cause now your with me." he said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You look pretty." he smiled.

I laughed and shook my head. "You do." he said grabbing my face in his left hand. His touches made me feel calm like nothing else but me and him were at the moment, I wondered how long this feeling would last. I don't know how I kept my feelings for him hidden before.

Since the first day I thought he was attractive duh! But I guess since we both had fears we put those feelings aside. He said he was scared of loosing me and I was scared of loosing him too. I didn't care if I didn't get to kiss him hug him of have sex with him, I also was willing to put those feelings away to keep my best friend.

He was looking at me so sweetly I felt like my heart was gonna fly out of my chest. I had only gotten this feeling one other time in my life... a long time ago.

He leaned down and kissed me I smiled and kissed him back. I knotted my fingers in his hair and molded my body to his. His hand ran under my shirt his fingers trailed up and down my back. It made me shiver and he chuckled.

I smiled and pushed him over so he was on his back. I got on top of him and moved my lips to his jaw. He hadn't shaved in a few weeks so his hairs tickled a little. I moved my hands and stroked from where it started all the way down to his chin. "I like it when you're scruffy like this." I whispered.

His hands gripped my hips. "You do?" he asked. I nodded and pecked his lips then his cheeks. "Its not that long and not to small" kiss."I like it."

"Are you tired?" he asked. I shrugged. "A little yeah." I said.

He put us on our sides. "Then lets go to sleep." he kissed my forehead and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I tucked my head under his chin and put my hands against his chest. "Night Tyler." I whispered and kissed his chest.

"Night Mallory."

_**2 days later **_

"When are we going back?" I asked him. We were both at the beach it was around 1 am. He was laying with his head in between my shoulder and neck his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"A day or two." he said. I frowned and ran my hand through his hair. "I really like it here." I said.

"So do I." he turned to his head to kiss my skin. I smiled. "We come back for the 4th of July and you're coming with."

"No Ty I don't want to invade your traditions."

He pulled back to look at me. "You wouldn't be. You're my" he smiled before he said the next word. "girlfriend."

I smiled big at that word it was the first time he had said it. "Yeah I guess I am." I said. I pushed him back and laid on top of him. "You're so stupid." I said.

He laughed. "Why?"

"I dunno but you are." I laughed. He shook his head.

"So you will come with us?" he asked.

I got off him and sat down in front of him. "Well yeah, but I have to ask Doug if I can cause I already took time off for this vacation. I don't want him to fire me." He made a face at the I said but nodded. "You don't have to work there." he said.

"I told you I'm not changing who I am!" I said.

"Okay okay don't get mad." he said defensively. "I'm not mad." I grumbled. He smiled and got up to kissed my lips softly.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Well later today." he asked when he pulled back. I shrugged. I wanted him to come back to me and kiss me again, that's what I wanted. I moved to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my and kissed my head. "What ever you want us to do it doesn't matter."

"I like how you say _us._" he whispered in my ear. I giggled that made me ticklish. "That tickles!" I smiled pulling away a little.

"Every where I touch you, you say that it tickles."

"Is that a problem?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, its actually cute." he replied. I laughed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's random." he said.

"I know, but I wanna know the little things."

He kissed my head and said "Blue."

"What's your biggest fear?"

He laid his chin on my shoulder and hugged me tighter. "I guess loosing whats left of the people I care about."

I leaned back more into him. My only fear was loosing him he had a lot of hurt and pain in still and it hurt me. I knew that his family was everything to him.

"You have never told me about you dad." I said.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "My dad...well I don't think I can call him a dad. He thinks you can fix any problem with money and material things. The thing is it really doesn't fix it."

I grabbed one of his hands in mine and knotted my fingers though his. "I really doubt he even cares...for me I could care less. I don't give a shit. It's Caroline I worry for she honestly thinks her father doesn't care for her."

"Does he?"

"I don't know anymore. When he was with my mom all he cared about was his fricken job and still does! He wasn't always like this though I remember when I was little he did give a shit...we're better with off without him now, but he's our dad and he has to stick around. Money doesn't heal the pain I-" he kissed my shoulder and didn't finish.

"...I guess my dad was the same in a way, but I always told myself that it was cause my mom died. That he never got over it and maybe I looked like her and he couldn't look at me or something I don't know."

"Did that help?"

I shook my head. "Only at times...maybe I did something wrong? The way I acted. I bet he would be ashamed at even having a daughter right now if he knew what I have become. A disappointment. "

He grabbed my hair and moved it to one side. "Don't say that." he wrapped his arms around me again and gave me small kisses from my shoulder to my neck then my cheek. "You are not a disappointment." he kissed my temple. I smiled.

"I think no matter what a child does a parent should never deny their children their love and guidance." he whispered.

"You're lucky...you have your dad _and_ your mom. She's so nice Tyler. You have something I can never have." I felt a knot at the back of my throat I wanted to cry. I never really thought of my mom cause every time I would, I would just end up crying and right now I missed her and I wanted her here.

He didn't say anything when I started to cry her just held me and I tightly. I was glad because if wouldn't have been holding me I felt like I would just have broken. I undid my fingers from his and buried my face in my hands.

"Make me forget." I cried. I started to get images in my head from that night. I was so little that seeing them in my head was like remembering a dream hours after you have woken up and only seeing certain parts.

He moved and sat in front of me. "How?" he asked. I looked up at. "I don't know!" I cried. He grabbed my hands and lifted me to my knees in front of him. My breathing hitched again. He put his hands on each side of my face and held it looking at me in the eyes. "I can't erase your past or memories." he said.

His thumb brushed away my tears. "Then make new ones to dominate the others." I said. "Make new ones that I can think of when the bad ones come back."

He got on his knees and kissed me. I could taste my tears in our kisses. I needed him all of him. I moved my hands under his shirt. "Lift your arms." I told him.

I took it off and my lips went back to his as soon as it was on the sand. He moved his lips to my neck I ran my hands along his chest down to his abs. He wasn't like big muscular. I liked him like this big guys were not my type.

I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled back to take if off. His eyes went a little wide he shook his head when I reached for the knot on my bikini. Did he want to do that part? He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

I felt my face get red he smiled at that. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder going down to my collarbone, in between my breast. "I can't do this yet though." he nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No." he pulled back to look at me. "I want to prove to you that there's more to a relationship than sex. That-"

I cut him off. "I get it Tyler! You have been proving that to me. I want you and I know you want me so lets just do it."

"No here. Can we wait till we get back?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away. He kissed my cheek. "No!" I said pushing him away that made him chuckle.

"I want it to be special Mallory not here where my family can probably catch us or Aidan come and scream that I'm having sex with you or something."

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Come on don't be mad give me a kiss." he said. I smiled and looked at him. "You want a kiss?" I asked. He nodded.

"I don't know." I said. He smiled and reached for me. "Then I'm not gonna wait for an answer." he brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pressed his skin to mine and I wished that there was nothing else on me and I could just have him, but I could wait.

"My girl." he whispered. I smiled. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Don't forget to review! <span>_**


	8. What to do

_**Next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but since I started school well I get a lot of homework more than other years and classes are hard and it really sucks! And I don't really have a lot of time to write, and when I do I'm not in the mood to write. Anyways here's the next chapter ENJOY! Oh one more thing I thought that it would be A LOT more easier to write about Tyler and Mallory together but it's a bit hard so I'm sorry if it's not my best. I'm trying really hard. So tell me what you think? review please! And again sorry it took so long. Robsten story will be uploaded during the week of Kristmas ; )**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mallory POV<strong>_

"Can we paint your house?" Tyler asked. I was in the kitchen making us sandwiches.

"Well it's not really mine...I think we would have to ask the landlord." I yelled.

"Okay then I will tomorrow."

Since we came back from that small vacation he was looking of ways to improve my life. I turned down some of his offers, but this one I thought would be fun.

"Beer or soda?" I yelled even though I knew his answer. "Beer!" he said.

"I wanna cook for you." he said when I sat down next to him giving him his food.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah...tomorrow I will at my house." he seemed kind off excited so I agreed.

"Do I get the pleasure of watching you cook?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well yes... that will be interesting."

I smiled and went back to eating my sandwich and watching TV. It would be interesting I was getting images in my head of him cooking...naked and me there. I felt like such a perv. We had made an agreement when we were at the beach that we would wait and have sex when we came back home. Not like 'oh get to my house and have sex RIGHT AWAY'

But it had been almost a week since we had been back and _nothing. _I didn't say anything cause I knew he was trying to prove a point, but we would have these amazing make out sessions that would make me think 'this is it' and nothing. He would just leave me all hot and bothered. _That _I really didn't appreciate.

But I can't really say he does it on purpose, just looking at him, my body reacts. Maybe tomorrow would be the night? I sighed. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and looked down at his plate. "You were hungry." I said.

He nodded. "Thank you for that." he leaned in and gave me a small kiss. "Want something else?" I asked. He shook his head.

"...Are you going to work today?"

I kissed his cheek and nodded. He hated that I kept my job, but I told him that I wasn't gonna let him take care of me money wise.

"You know that I could help you find another job Mallory." he moved strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't start Ty." I whispered. He wouldn't listen I knew he wouldn't so I grabbed our plates and went to the kitchen. I threw away the rest of my sandwich I wasn't hungry anymore. His footsteps stopped behind me I could feel his eyes watching me.

I started to wash the dishes to distract me. He didn't say anything just stood there I could picture him there. I dropped the plate that was in my hand in the sink. "I don't want to fight." I looked out the window. All I could see was an empty lot.

"Then don't turn it into a fight." he said. I ran my hands under the water making sure there was no soap left.

He came next to me and turned off the water. Why couldn't we just be happy for a day at least?

There was no towels close to me so I just wiped my hands on my shirt. "I know what you're thinking." I said keeping my eyes down.

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"...I haven't been with anyone in a long time." I whispered. "By that I mean even before we were together I had stopped." and it was true it just didn't feel right what I was doing I felt like I was cheating on him even though we weren't together.

"You did?"

I nodded. "I work at a fucken strip club yeah, but I'm not fucking anyone anymore. I stopped I mean there's other things I do-"

"Don't tell me." he said cutting me off. I looked up at him. "There's something better out there for you."

"I'm not good at anything Tyler!"

"You've never fucken tried!" he yelled.

I flinched back. I didn't like being yelled at by him. "See every time since we've come back and talk about this we fucken fight."

"What do you expect? My girlfriend works at a strip club. Guys look at you and wanna fuck you and how do you think that makes me feel!

"Jealous?"

"Jealous? I'm fucken pissed too!"

Did he not know yet that I only wanted him? "...I only want you." I was afraid to really be open with him I didn't want to express my feelings a lot I was afraid of loosing him. Saying that he was the only good thing I had right now would not be a lie.

His face softened and he reached for me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. "Please trust me." I begged. I got on my toes and ran my hand up to his hair.

"Only me?" he asked.

I smiled and put my forehead to his. "Yes, only you."

"Don't go tonight." he whispered.

"I have to." I said. His arms tightened more around me. "No you don't." he said.

I undid his arms from around me and pulled away. "If you don't want to take me then don't." I grabbed my bag and jacket and went towards the front door. I didn't have to got yet, but I knew Doug wouldn't mind.

He grabbed my arm making me stop. "I'll take you." he didn't look me in the eye. I watched him as he went and got his jacket and turned the TV off. "Lets go." he said opening the door.

It was nice outside a little bit cool. He didn't talk to me as we made our way down to the club. The silence was killing me, but I didn't say anything. I glanced at him for a second. His face was serious I could tell he was thinking about something.

He stopped right in front of the club I was planning on just getting out but his voice stopped me. "I'll be here when you get out." his voice just sounded wrong. I looked at him, but he didn't look at me. I nodded and hesitated in opening the door. If I said something I knew I would cry so I just leaned in and kissed his cheek.

I didn't say anything else I just got out and went in the building. I knew what he was thinking I knew from what perspective he was seeing things. I would talk to him when he came for me.

I told Doug that I didn't really feel good to work today. He said that it was fine to just stay in one of the rooms upstairs. He kept asking me if anything was wrong and if it had to do with Tyler. I just shook my head. Of course it had to do with Tyler. Everything did.

I needed to figure out what to do and fast. I didn't want to loose him. He meant to much to me right now. I couldn't afford to loose him. I got up from the bed and put out my cigaret.

I went down to the bar, I knew Doug would be there. "Hey do you think I can go down the street and get something to eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need money?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

"Hey, why don't you just go home. Its almost your regular time to go anyways."

I nodded. "Yeah...okay."

He grabbed my face in between his hands. "If you ever need anything I'm here okay? Don't be afraid. You know that me and my wife care for you." he said.

"Thanks." I whispered giving him a hug.

I wasn't even sure if Tyler would show up. I sat on a bench close to the club. I wasn't even hungry anymore. "Mallory?"

I turned my head to my right. "Aidan? What are you doing here?"

He came and stood in front of me. "Well... Tyler's not coming." he said.

I looked down and took a deep breath. I had really made him mad. "So I really _really _pissed him off huh?"

"No!." he said. I looked up at him confused. "Well I don't really know, but that's not the reason why he's not coming."

"Then what's the fricken reason?"

"He's in jail."

"What?" I screamed as I stood. "Why? Is he okay? Oh my god!"

"Calm down." he put his hands on my shoulders. "He got into a fight with some dudes... much bigger than him. I don't even know why he tried."

"Is he hurt?" I was about to start crying.

"He's semi hurt yeah." he said slowly.

"Its all my fault!" I sat back down and buried my face in my hands and cried.

"Don't say that." He wrapped his arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"You don't get it!" I looked up at him. "I probably made him so mad he went and tried to take out his anger by fighting those people! If I go down there he will probably tell me to leave and that he doesn't want to see me ever again. That I'm just a stupid whore...I'm such a screw up!"

"Stop talking!" he yelled. He saw my expression and kept talking. "What I mean is that you don't know that! You are just assuming it. What if its the contrary?"

"I don't know." I said.

"How bout you come down to the station with me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sniffed. "but go in there and ask him if he wants to see me at all then you come and tell me." I said.

"So I'm the messenger boy now?" he asked with a smile. I laughed. "Sorry, no you don't have to."

"No, I'm kidding. Lets go." he said standing. I smiled at him and walked right at his side to the car. I noticed it was Tyler's. "You have his car?" I said when I got in.

"Yeah, he told me where it was." he said.

"What did he tell you when you talked to him?" I asked.

"Nothing really about you." he whispered. I nodded and looked down.

Aidan went into the station and I stayed in the car a nervous wreck. I felt so guilty all of this _was _my fault. I don't know what I would do if he left me. I depended on him to much already. I knew I should have gotten away from him as soon as possible, even the first day... I wasn't good for him.

How could I ever have thought that someone would love me?

I should have learned my lesson from my last relationship.

I jumped up as Aidan got in the car.

"What did he say?" I asked with some hope that maybe he wanted to see me.

"He said to take you home." he answered. "He wont get out till tomorrow morning... well technically a few more hours. He has to spend the night there. He was so pissed." He laughed.

I looked at him shocked. How could he laugh at this? How was this in any way funny? "At me." he said. "He got mad cus I called his dad to bail him out, but nothing can be done till tomorrow."

"He doesn't like his dad huh?"

"His dad is...it's a complicated relationship." he responded.

"I can tell, he never has talked about him with me...so he said to take me home?"

"Yeah, don't worry this shit will blow over soon." he said.

I tried to smile, but failed. We didn't say anything as he drove me hone. I was glad. He stopped right in front of my house and asked if I needed anything.  
>"I'm good, well not really. You can't really help. Just makes sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble when he gets out." I said.<p>

He nodded. "I will and I bet he will be here right tomorrow and everything will be okay. I'm just a phone call away if you need anything."

"Thanks." I said. I got out of the car and went and got my key. He didn't leave till I was inside. I liked Aidan. He was almost like the brother I had always wanted, and older one to protect me.

All I wanted to do is lay in bed and go to sleep and that's what I did. I took off my clothes and put on some shorts and a tank top. It felt weird not having Tyler's arms around my waist, his body close to mine. I was glad for sleep. This way I could escape reality for a bit.

I knew it was a dream. _Tyler was with me, just me and him. We were in my bed. I was in between his legs. His fingers ran up and down my arms slowly. I turned around and wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled at me and grabbed my face. _

"_Hey." he smiled. I giggled and leaned to kiss him. "Is there anything special you want to do today?" he asked as his lips moved to my neck. _

"_Nope...just stay here with you." I tried to say. He laid me on my back and laid his body on top of mine. "I love you." he whispered. A huge smile spread across my face. _

My eyes flew open everything was blurry. My tears didn't let me see. I wished it was real. It had been to short. I sat up and wiped my eyes. It was already morning. I looked up towards the door and my heart started hammering in my chest.

"Hey...you're up." he said. I didn't know what to do. Run to him? Was he mad at me? Was he about to dump me? He looked like crap. His face had bruises and cuts. Blood was on his shirt. "Are you okay?" I whispered. I don't even know how I managed to speak. He shrugged.

The next thing I did I didn't expect. I got up and ran across the room and slapped him then pushed him back. He let out a huff. "Don't you ever do that ever again! Do you hear me?" I yelled. "I was worried! If you were mad at me why didn't you just talk to me? Or just... I don't even know. Why did you go and get hurt? And most of all you ended up in jail"

He kept his head down and was touching where I slapped him. I knew probably had no right to do since this was all my fault, but I was so full with emotions. I worried, angry, sad, annoyed, and most of all had the wanting to just kiss him and never let go of him. "Talk to me!" I said.

3 steps it took for him to wrap his arms around my waist and lay his forehead on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and melted into him. "I'm sorry." he whispered." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the side of his head.

"I'm just happy you're okay." I whispered. "Please quit." he whispered. I knotted my fingers in his hair and breathed. "Okay...I will." I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Thank you Mallory." his arms tighten around me then he whimpered. I pulled back. "Are you sure you're okay? Want me to take you to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "If it hurts Tyler tell me. Don't try to be a macho man."

"They didn't kick me much, but yeah I guess. No hospital though" he said. "Come lay down." I took his hand and led him to my bed. He sat down and I took of his shirt, shoes, and pants. He had some bruises on his sides "I don't know if you want to take a shower right now. I think a bath will be better, but let me clean your cuts." I said.

It was just like the last time he got hurt. I wanted to cry again, but I didn't. I cleaned him up and and got his bath ready. He had some clothes left here so I just gave him some of those.

"Lay with me?" he asked after his bath. I got under the covers and faced him. He reached for my hand and brought it up to his lips. "You're not mad at me?" I whispered.

"No." he said.

"Then why did you tell Aidan to take me home last night? I was scared you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Cause I didn't want you to see me in there. And I was only mad a first. How could you think that? Didn't I promise you I wouldn't leave?"

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I looked away from him.

"No its not." he said.

"It is Tyler don't try to say otherwise. If-"

He cut me off. "I chose to go and do what I did. You didn't tell me go get my ass in trouble."

"But the reason you did was because of me. This is the second time you get injured cause its my fault."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Stop." he said looking into my eyes. "Lets just forget everything that happened okay?"

I ran my fingers along his face carefully. "Its not that easy." I said.

"Well stop thinking about it." he smiled. I sighed. "How bout we talk about it later? Just lay with me right now please?"

I nodded. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. "I missed you last night, the bed felt wrong." I said. I kissed his forehead.

"I know, I missed you too. Your smell, your smile." he kissed my nose making me smile. "There it is." he smiled. I kissed him once more and snuggled into him keeping my head under his chin.

I had said that I wouldn't change my life or myself to be with him, but I do understand his point of view. I wouldn't like it he was doing what I was doing. That's the way I would look at it now. I wouldn't do something that I wouldn't like him to do.

This was the best thing to do. Just quit. This meant I needed to get a new job. Tomorrow I would talk to Doug. I sighed and kissed his chest.

I laid there for a while just listening to his breathing. He fell asleep quickly. I was just glad to have him here with me, not in the best shape, but he was here.

I wanted to go get him checked. I knew I would have to beg him when he woke up. I eventually fell asleep too. When I woke up it was already dark outside. I got up to take a shower. He didn't even move. I guess he needed the sleep.

Even though it was summer I still liked the warm water hitting down on me. I took my time slowly.

I got out and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. I went back to my room and checked on him. He was still asleep. I hated seeing him hurt. I sighed and went into the kitchen. I figured he was hungry since I was starting to get.

I put a pizza in the oven and got some chips out. I couldn't really cook much.

I turned on the TV and laid next to him. I guess he felt me cause his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. "Morning." he whispered in my ear. I smiled. "It's actually basically night." I said.

"Oh." he laughed. His lips touched my shoulder. "I have a pizza cooking. Figured you were getting hungry too.

"I am." he said. I grabbed his hand and hugged it to my chest. "I slept a lot then?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Thanks for taking care of me." he whispered hugging me more to him. "No problem, but we should really go see a doctor Ty." I said.

"No, I'm fine. It was just my face that got really beat." he said. I sighed. "Will I ever have my way?" I asked.

He laughed. "Anything you want I will try and give it to you." he answered.

"Then I want us to go to see a doctor." I said.

"How bout after this issue, anything, not that."

"NO! I want that." I turned around to look at him. "Fine." he groaned. I smiled in achievement. "May I eat first?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I still want to took for you... how bout tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want." I said.

_2 days later._

Tyler stayed at my house. I didn't mind it at all.

I talked to Doug. He understood and told me that he would still be there if I needed him. In a way I felt bad, because he had given me that job and basically made me get up.

At first Tyler tried to convince me for him to take care of me and pay everything. Hell no to that! I didn't want to depend on anyone like that right now.

"Move in with me then." he said. "What?" I breathed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my nose. "I said move in with me."

I still didn't say anything. "Sorry to fast?" he asked.

"Its not that I don't want to." I said. "Then what?"he asked.

"I don't know...give me time?"

"I'll give you anything." he whispered. I blushed. His finger ran across my cheek. "I love this about you."

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said. We were going over to his moms house to have dinner in a few hours. He gave me one more kiss and let me go.

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. For some reason I found taking a shower very relaxing. I would just stand there and think. I jumped when the curtain opened. He got in keeping his eyes on mine, probably wondering if this was okay or not.

He was naked in front of me. "Hey." he said. I gave him a slight smile. He reached out his hand and I took it pulling him towards me. His wet body touched my wet one when he wrapped his arms around me and I felt like I was about to faint. "Is this okay?" he asked. It was more than okay. I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed my shoulder, causing his head to get wet. "You're beautiful." he whispered, which made a shiver go through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face to mine.

* * *

><p>Review? : ) Im thinking next upload in the week of Kristmas too<p> 


	9. First

**Here you go you guys! Chapter 9! : ) enjoy. Thanks for all yours reviews. They mean a lot. I love to see that people actually enjoy my story. So I wont say anything else so you can read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mallory POV<strong>

I felt as if I was about to just collapse. I was glad he was holding me. Had he finally decided that we would 'make love' like he said. Just the thought of it made me go nuts.

He moved his lips to my neck and bit down. I let out a whimper and he chuckled. His hands dug into my hips and pushed me against him. He was hard, fuck!

I ran my hand down along his wet chest pulling back to look at him. "So?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. He leaned in and put his lips to my ear. "Tonight." he whispered. Bam! I was dead. Tonight? Is he trying to kill me? I'm ready right now!

He pulled back and laughed at my pout. "Mallory our first time in a shower?" he asked. "I don't care where it is Tyler! I _want _you." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He hesitated for a second, but then kissed me. He reached behind me and turned off the water.

He picked me up and I giggled. He ran to my bed almost falling since his feet were wet. He set me down and got on top of me. I felt weird being all wet and on my bed, but I didn't care if the sheets got wet. All I cared about right now was him.

"You smell so good..." he said kissing my shoulder. I needed him now! His hand and mouth went to my breast taunting me. He had never touched me like this before. I always thought of how it would feel, but I was way wrong. It felt and was even more amazing.

I let him explore me. He touched and kissed every part of me. "Have I told you you're beautiful?" he asked kissing my belly button. I nodded. The feeling of his lips so close made me thrust towards his face. He ran his lips to the the inside of my thigh and planted a kiss there."You're perfect." he whispered. He was taking forever and it was killing me. I was so wet and ready for him it hurt.

He came back up and kissed my lips. Without a warning he was in me. I moaned against his mouth and moved my hips towards his. He moved slowly at first, taking his time and kissing any spot he could reach.

I never thought I could feel what I was feeling right now. I mean I have had sex before, but this felt so different. He wasn't just fucking me. He was actually caring for me, not just his needs. Kissing me and whispering that I'm beautiful. I don't think I deserved him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my fingers in his back. I wanted to get close to him as possible. "Faster." I said kissing his shoulder. He let out a grunt and sped his movements as he ran his finger down my stomach and used just one finger inside of me. I closed my eyes screamed his name and he let out a growl. I knew I was gonna come soon. I wanted to last longer, but I couldn't.

He made me feel different. Good. "I'm sorry." I breathed. "I'm going to... soon."

"It's okay...me too." he said. "But look at me baby." he said. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. He came with me and I swear I saw stars. He laid on top of me with his head on my shoulder for a few minutes. I ran my fingers along his hair over and over again. I wanted to lay here with him forever.

"That was amazing." I whispered. He reached up and kissed me, causing him to move inside me again. I moaned and he laughed. "Don't laugh." I said. He kissed my forehead. "I like that I can make you feel good." he said.

I knotted my fingers in his hair and looked him in the eye. "Well you did. That was the best sex I have ever had! It was quick too. You had me waiting so long that you were in me and I just couldn't" I said, blushing. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Why don't we cancel and just stay here all night?" he said. "Tyler that's rude." I said looking at him kiss in between my breasts. "I don't care." he said like a little boy. I laughed, but stopped when he moved to my nipple. "Please?" he asked looking at me through his eyelashes.

I shook my head. It was hard to deny him something when he was doing things to my body and I had never had reactions to those touches before like I had right then. "But I _want _you." he whispered moving his lips down. I whimpered and shook my head again.

What was I doing? I was denying this perfection of a man, that just had giving the best orgasm in my life!

I got up on my knees and kissed him roughly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he tried to push me back, but I pushed him away. "Tonight." I smiled. I laughed as I got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Mallory!" he yelled running behind me.

* * *

><p>I told him we had to go to his moms. I didn't want her to get a wrong impression of use canceling. Plus I liked being with his family, getting to know him better.<p>

"So how have you been Mallory?" his mom asked me. "Good." I said.

"Is my son being good to you?" she asked. I nodded. Oh yes _very _good. _He just gave me the best sex ever not to long ago. _I looked at Tyler and smiled. "He's the best." I said. He just smiled at me.

His family approved of me. I was glad. Of course that's probably cus they didn't know that I use to be a stripper.

The only person I didn't know about was his dad. And I never asked. I was gonna let him tell me about that whenever he wanted.

"How have you been CareBear?" he asked Caroline. She smiled and shrugged. "Good I guess." she whispered. "Nothing interesting?" he asked. She shook her her head. She was shy around me today. I guess cause I hadn't been around her for a few weeks. "Did you every finish that drawing you didn't let me see?" he asked.

She threw him a big smile. "No Tyler! Not yet...almost though. I want it to be perfect."

He smiled at her. I could tell how much he loved her. He would do anything for her.

"Party's here." Aidan said walking in.

"How the hell did you get in?" Tyler asked.

"Dude I know where the key is." he said. "Mallory." he said in my direction. I gave him a smile. "Hello family...this looks good." he said grabbing a spoon full of Tyler's smash potatoes. "Eww!" Tyler said. Me and Caroline laughed.

"I'll get you a plate." his mom said. She got up and went towards the kitchen.

"No parties tonight?" Tyler asked. He shook his head and sat down next to him. "Trying to cut back a little on that." he said.

"Wow you cutting back on parties." I said. "Does that include the girls and alcohol?"

"Ehhh nah I'm kidding I just wanted to spend time with my buddy here today." he said hugging Tyler.

"Get off me." Tyler laughed.

_**Tyler POV**_

I never thought I would have another girl among my family. I never thought I would like anyone else again, but Mallory she...she changed all my perspectives.

She was mine, my girlfriend and I loved it. We went back to my apartment and I took her up the the top of the building. I took a blanket with me and laid down on one of the chairs with her snuggling into me. It was a cool summer night.

"Whats on your mind?" she asked me. I turned my head my head so I could kiss hers. "You." I whispered.

She reached up to look at me. "And are you doing bad things to me?" she smiled. I laughed and gave her a kiss. "Nope, but thanks for the option." I said.

She got up a little and sat on my stomach with her legs on each side of me. She grabbed the blanket and covered us. She was so beautiful. Her warm hands made there way under my shirt and she took it off. "That's better." she said. I smiled.

She ran her hands along my chest to my shoulders and down my arms. It was soothing, but at the same time turning me on. I wanted her again. I tried to look into those green eyes I loved looking at, but she wouldn't meet mine. Her eyes followed her movements.

I finally grabbed her hands and brought her fingers to my lips. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. God this woman was perfection. She met my tongue with hers and I let her dominate. I ran my hands down to her body and up her shirt. She pulled back and took it off. Not wasting anytime she went back to kissing me.

Her skin was so smooth. I ran my fingers along the outline of her bra. "Take it off." she said between the kisses. As soon as she spoke those words it was off. They weren't large nor were they big. They were just the right size.

I scooted down a little and took one in my mouth sucking and biting down on it, earning a few moans and small screams from here. "Shhh Mallory. You don't want to wake anyone up now do you?" I asked pinching her nipple between my fingers. She squirmed.

"Just you fucken wait a few minutes and we'll see who the one screaming is." she said. I laughed and scooted up again to kiss her. I was already hard with all of this. She let her body fall on mine and it felt amazing to have her skin against mine. She still had to much clothes on though.

"I never thought you would be the kind to have sex where people might see you." she said grinding into me. I grabbed her ass and controlled her movements. "Well you are learning." I whispered in her ear. She let out a scream, making my whole body shake.

I took the rest of her clothes off and mine. She was so wet when she took me in. I wanted to just cum at the sight of her ridding me. She looked sexy yet angelic. How the fuck does that work? I don't know. She put her hands on each side of my head for better control. I ran my fingers along the upper part of her body and let her take control.

I kissed behind her ear and down to her collarbone. "You feel amazing." I said. She gripped my hair and kissed me hard on the lips. I grabbed her hips and met her moves, making me go further in. "Come baby." she breathed against my ear. I wanted her to cum first though. She was breathing so heavily I just wanted to scream over and over again. I thrusted towards her harder and fast. "Together." I said. "Fuck!" she screamed. That's where her spot was She hid her face in my neck and screamed as she came with me.

We both stayed still trying to control our breathing. "You okay?" I asked her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah." she said kissing my neck. This woman was amazing and I never wanted her to leave. She ran her finger in my hair for what felt like hours. I ran my fingers up and down her back listening to her breaths and her heart. "I will never do anal." she said randomly. I just laughed my head off.

She shivered and snuggled more into me. "Do you want to go in?" I asked. "Yeah." she said. She got off me and sat next to me covering herself with the blanket. I grabbed her shirt and handed it her her. I put on my boxers and stood. I grabbed my shirt and pants from under the blanket and put them on.

Once she was done I wrapped her in the blanket and carried her back to my apartment. She yawned and it was so dam cute. "You tired?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am. You made me tired Mr. Hawkins." she said kissing my lips. I laughed and kissed her back. She pulled back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I opened the door and Aidan was already asleep on the couch.

"At lest he won't have a hang over tomorrow morning." she said. "That is a first." I said making her giggle. "Take me to the bathroom." she said when we passed it. "I wanna clean up." she said. I nodded and dropped her off there. "I'll get you a towel and some clothes." I said. She nodded. I closed the door and went to my room. I got a tank top she left here once out and some sweats. Good thing I had an extra towel.

"Do you mind if I get in with you?" I asked her when I walked into the bathroom.

"You know the answer to that Tyler." she said. I smiled and took off my clothes. We didn't do anything beyond kissing.

"I was wondering where this was." she said when she saw her tank top on the counter. I wrapped my towel around my waist. "I washed it that day you got stuff on it and forgot to give it back to you." I said going towards my room.

"Oh." I heard her say. I got some boxers out and put them on. She came in my room all dressed with her hair wet. She looked so cute. "Don't smile at me weirdo." she said going to put the towel on the chair. I didn't even notice I was smiling.

"Don't call me a weirdo...that's mean." I said. She rolled her eyes and got in under the covers. "You'll live." she said. I laughed and turned off the lights and closed the door.

The moon was out and was coming in through the window, shinning directly on her so I could still see her. I got in with her and wrapped my arm around her pulling her to me. She grabbed my face in her hand and gave me a small kiss. "Today was a good day." she said. Her eyes were shining with the moon and I thought I was looking at an angel. I had the erg to say 'I love you'

I loved her right? Yeah. This must be fucken love. I can't lose her and I'll do everything within me to not lose her. "Yeah, it was." I said.

"I want to look for a job soon." she said. I nodded and turned my head to kiss her palm. "Okay, I'll help you."

She gave me a kiss and snuggled into me. "Night Tyler." she kissed my chest.

"Night Mallory." I hugged her close to me and kissed her head. I wanted to say I love you, but I couldn't. What if that made her run away?

I couldn't understand how I had her. Why she chose me. She could get tire of me any moment and leave me. What if we both failed at this relationship thing?

I have already made her hurt so many times, but she seemed happy right now.

I woke up and untangled myself from her carefully so she wouldn't wake up. She stirred a little, but didn't wake. I put on my shirt and pants. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She was on her back with her arms above her head. I smiled and leaned down to kiss those beautiful lips of hers.

I took a deep breath and remembered how on the first day or couple of days that I met her I day dreamed of her being here on my bed and here she was. Amazing how I got how I wanted.

Would she marry me one day? Want kids with me? Even be with me next month or next year?

I hit myself in the head. I needed to stop thinking of her leaving me and start thinking of how I had her here and now. I needed to concentrate on the now not the future. She was here now and that's all that mattered. Fuck tomorrow and year. Now is now and now I had her. She was my fucken girlfriend. She was making me happy and forget all my other shit in my life.

Why did I think of marriage? What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so what you guys think? I know it's short sorry! I just didn't know how to do this chapter. I had no ideas preplanned and that's bad! I wrote this today and stressed about it all day. I hope u guys liked it. And I know the sex scene wasn't good, their first time. I just didn't know how you guys wanted it... like a lot of description or not... so you guys should tell me how you guys like to read those scenes that would help A LOT! Very lemonie or no? So yeah! We got the 4th of July coming up here (in the chapter) for a while I think its all gonna be chill. They are gonna be happy then i'll bring in the dramaaa : ) Have a Merry Krismas! Its coming up here in a few hours where I live. Oh Review? it would make me happy haha. Robsten story update tomorrow! review!<strong>_


	10. Update

**Sorry it took such a long time to upload! Ive just been out of it with this story and stuff. This isn't the FULL chapter just part of it just wanted to give you guys a preview : ) so review and tell me if you are still with me ** My life since I met Tyler had become completely different. He had the power to make me do basically whatever he wanted. His words made me weak. I definitely wasn't the same girl he met. A part of me had changed and a part of me didn't like that, the fact he had such power over me whether he knew it or not. My guard that I had put up for these past years was coming down completely I couldn't push him away now, cause I needed him. With out him I probably wouldn't know what to do anymore. No one had ever treated me or cared for me like he had the last few weeks. He made me want to be a better person for him. I felt like we were moving to fast though, but I couldn't dare to tell him to slow down. He practically lived at my place he was always there. I needed some space, at the same time I just needed him. Look at me a fucken girlfriend a person full of girly emotions. What if couldn't give him what he wanted? What if one day he would want kids and a wife? I wouldn't want that. I could never imagine myself a wife with kids. Would he ever want that? I didn't want any of that. I couldn't do this. The thought of all of that made my heart speed up. I pushed his hand away and got up from the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked more asleep than awake. "Are you hurt?" "I'm fine... I just need some air. Go back to sleep." I grabbed cigarette and went outside. He didn't ask any questions or followed me, I was thankful. The cool night summer air hit me as I opened the front door. It felt nice to have fresh air to clear my mind a little. I went and sat on the front steps and lit my cigarette. I needed to think, this was speeding up way to much. We needed to slow things down or I needed to stop freaking out. Tyler was everything any girl could want. Somehow I couldn't be happy without worrying. "I'm such an idiot." I whispered. I couldn't pull him away now even if I wanted too. I put my mind blank and sat there for a few minutes. The door opened and arms wrapped around my waist. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. "I just couldn't sleep." He sat down behind me setting me between his legs. "Things on your mind?" I shrugged. "Nah." I undid one his arms from around my waist and grabbed his hand in mine. "You don't have to stay up with me. Go back to bed if you want you have to work tomorrow." "And waste this precious time with you?" he squeezed me tight. His words made me smiled. Here I was thinking how maybe I could leave him and he was being all cute with me. "I don't deserve you." That wasn't suppose to come out. His lips touched my neck. "Don't say that... you're an amazing woman. And I'm lucky to have you in my arms right now." "See what I mean? All those beautiful things you tell me." He turned his head so I could look at him. "Because they are true Mallory. I mean them. You're so brave.. you aren't afraid to speak you mind sometimes. You have a side of you that you don't let many people see and that's your sensible side." "Oh Tyler!" I was in complete aw with him. I moved so I could sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "You're amazing," I whispered. "No I really am not, but you make me want to be it," he said. I was about to say something, but he kissed me making me forget what I was thinking. He stood up and carried me back in the house, not breaking the kiss. He laid me on my bed and climbed on top of me. No matter what he said I knew I wouldn't ever deserve him. He took off my tank top followed by my boy shorts. "You're so beautiful," he said against my skin. His lips and hands roamed my whole body filling me with pleasure I just wanted to explode. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes. I felt like crying he cared he fucken cared. Pushing back the tears I brought his lips back to mine. He made me forget every worry with every touch and kiss. The warmth from the sun was hitting my back when I woke. The bed was empty and the room was filled with the smell of pancakes. I smiled and rolled to my back stretching my body out. My clothes were on the floor from last night. The memories filled my head, making me smile. Last night something was different, the way I felt was different and I liked it, I had been so overwhelmed with feelings. I sighed and put on my tank top and some boy shorts I put them on as I walked towards the bathroom, stopping and kissing Tyler's neck. "Morning," he smiled looking at me. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly so I could get back to him. "Thanks, it looks good," I said giving him a kiss, my pancakes were on a plate ready for me. "You're welcome...what are you doing today?" I shrugged. It was hard to find a job I still hadn't found one and I was running low on money. Tyler insisted that he could pay the bills. Of course I said no. "Nothing I think. Wait no I'm gonna go look for work." "I'll help you look once I get off work," he smiled. I nodded. "Thanks." As soon as he was done eating he left. He worked till 3 today. I sighed and washed the dishes. Where the hell was I suppose to work at? What am I suppose to say? _"Oh I was formally a stripper. I'm an expert at blowing your fucken mind" _ I changed into some jeans and a T-shirt and headed over to the library. I needed Tyler for this. Through out the years I did go to school I was a huge fan of reading and now I hadn't read one in years. As I walked in through the door I tried to think where Tyler could be it was a pretty big library. I ended up looking for a book I liked. "Could I help you with something beautiful?" I jumped and turned around, of course it was Tyler. He had his arms around his back smiling at me. "As a matter of fact yes, I'm looking for a book called Wuthering Heights." "Are you now?" he smirked. "Yes, it's one of my favorites ever." God I wanted him now! "Follow me miss." I would follow him anywhere. _Okay where did that come __from?! _ He stopped and reached for a book handing it to me. "Here." "Thanks." "Anything else?" "Yes would you happen to know a man about your height with crystal blue eyes? He can be very annoying sometimes." He pouted at my last words making me giggle. "He's my boyfriend," I finished. "What a lucky man," he whispered. I blushed at his words. "No, I'm the lucky one." He took the last tiny step towards me, his eyes looking into mine. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." "Thank you," I breathed. Just him being this close to me took my breath away. "Do you really think I'm annoying?" he asked as he ran the back of his hand along my cheek. I shook my head. "Good." he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I wanted more! The book fell from my hands landing with a BOOM on the floor, but I didn't care my arms wrapped around his neck my fingers finding his hair and pulling him closer to me. 


	11. All Good

**Okay here's the next chapter guys I'm so sorry. I'm not even gonna say an excuse. Just: ) enjoy! It picks up where the preview kinda ended. Don't forget to review please.**

* * *

><p>"So do you really want this book? I have it up at my house."<p>

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "You can have it if you want it. In fact you can borrow any book you like, we can go to my house one day and you can look through them."

"Thanks," I smiled. He was so nice.

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "Anytime... I didn't know you liked to read."

I followed him down the isles of books. He stopped by a cart and started to put the books back on the shelf alphabetically. "I use to a lot and well I stopped." That's when I noticed that we didn't really know the little things about each other.

"Well I'm glad you're kinda getting back into it...so not that I mind you being here you just brightened my day, but did you need anything besides seeing my gorgeous face?"

I laughed at his last words. "Well besides that I just wanted to come by you. I was lonely and thinking to much... what do I say for my job interviews and stuff? There's only one thing I've ever known."

"Well I guess not saying what your formal job was? This can be your first."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"Hey." He came over by me and gave me a soft kiss. "I'll help you okay? You're not alone."

"Won't they need papers and stuff? They'll see I ran away."

"Fuck I didn't think about that," he looked all flustered. "Don't worry I'll figure something out."

**Days later **

I had gotten a job at a small little restaurant a few blocks from where I lived, I liked it. The people that owned it were nice. A girl named Annabel worked with me, she was around my age. Since my first day we got along. It was so nice to talk to another close to my age about just stupid stuff.

"Could I have the Classic Chesse burger and some curly fries?"

A smiled appeared on my lips. I knew that voice. "Will that be all?" I asked turning to see a perfect Tyler right in front of me.

"Mm," he locked up at the menu, "Coke please," she said looking back into my eyes.

"6.25." He reached into his pocket and hanged me a 10.

"You look beautiful today," he whispered as I got his change. I scowled at him, he just laughed and moved to the side so I could take the order of a middle age woman.

"Will you join me?" he asked after I was done with her.

"You memorized my lunch hour huh?"

"You could say that," he smiled.

"Yes, I'll join you." I left him and went towards the back. "Hey I'm gonna take my break," I told Annabel.

"Kay sounds good, I'll take mine after you're done. By the way your boyfriend is not bad looking at all."

My boyfriend... "Yeah...I know," I laughed. I bought myself a sandwich, chips, and a drink. I walked outside and sat across from Tyler after I gave him a small kiss.

"Hi," he said as I sat down. I guessed my kiss didn't satisfy him, he leaned in and gave me a longer kiss leaving me to want more.

"Hi to you too," I breathed.

"How's work going?"

"Good," I answered. "I really like it here."

"I'm glad you like it." I knew his words were sincere. I had never met anyone that cared for me like him. At times it was a little scary. "...so I was thinking we could go on vacation in a few weeks." I nodded as I ate my sandwich. We hadn't gotten the chance to go to the beach with his family for the 4th of July like we had wanted. To get a away from this place for a while sounded really nice. "You think you would want to?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't you start school soon?"

"Yeah, I thought about that too, but I was thinking we could go after I started I have like a 4 day weekend. We could leave Wednesday after my classes." I could tell he was really excited.

"You think they we will let me get time off?" It would really suck if we couldn't get away for a few days.

"I'm sure they will, It'll be about a little over a month that you will be working here. I think you deserve it."

"Yeah, you would! If they say yes, then I'm up for it."

His face lit up. "Good!"

"So you ready to go back to school?" I asked. He started in about a week.

"I don't want to," he pouted.

"Tyler!" I scolded.

"See now you know how I feel when you say you don't want to go back."

I sighed. "Ty we've been over this." And many times he insisted that I pursue my studies and maybe even go to college. That almost always resulted in a fight, because of my dumbass.

"What if you took some classes online?" He insisted.

I didn't really think that would help, but it was defiantly better than sitting in a classroom. "Maybe," I responded. My answer seemed to please him.

"Good, I'll help you sing up as soon as possible," he said cheerily. I really didn't know how he was going to pull it off. You usually need information bout the person, but yet again Tyler was smart.

_**LATER**_

I got off work at 9 and he was right there waiting for me. "So what did you do with the rest of your day?" I asked as we walked towards my house. I didn't even have to ask if he was staying the night or not. I knew the answer was yes. He took my hand in his. This still felt weird, yet nice.

"I went over to my moms house, actually." I smiled his mom and his sister was what he cared most for. "I stayed home with Caroline while my mom went to work. I told her I would take her to the fair tomorrow. There's only a few days left of summer I really want her to enjoy them."

He was such a good brother. I undid our hand and wrapped my arms around his waist snuggling into him. His arms wrapped around me as we kept walking. This was so not me…but I wanted it, fuck it. "You're such a good older brother," I said looking up at him. He so much taller than me.

"Thank you," he smiled and leaned down to peck my lips. I knew words like that really meant something to him. I tried to say small things like that to him. Even though sometimes it was hard to tell him how I really felt, I still did it. I enjoyed him being happy. "Will you come with us tomorrow?"

"That's your time with her, I don't want to intrude."

"You would never Mallory, we both want you there. Plus it's your day off tomorrow afternoon," he said.

I smiled, "okay."

"Shit," he said when we got to my front steps.

"What?" I asked looking up at his face.

He looked down at me with a somewhat sad expression. "I was gonna cook for you and have it be a surprise."

"It's okay," I said. My heart was pounding. He was so dam thoughtful. "We can go back and eat something at the restaurant."

"No, just give me a few? I'll whip something up. In the mean time you can take a shower or something."

"Okay," I smiled. We walked into the house and he went straight to the kitchen. I laughed and grabbed my towel, one of his shirts and some boy-shorts.

"Take an extra long shower," he said as I walked past him to the bathroom."

"Kk." I made sure to take my, I shaved and washed my body twice so he could do his thing. I turned off the warm water and dried myself off then putting my clothes on. It didn't smell like nothing was burning as I came out and sat on the couch to look at him cooking, that was a good sign. "Almost done Mr. chef?" I said playfully.

"Yes," he laughed. We were both quiet for a while. I sat there amused by his not so good cooking skills.

"You look very nice in my shirt," he said eyeing with a beer in his hand. I smiled shaking my head as I got up and grabbed two of everything that we needed.

"Thank you very much," I said as I handed him one of the plates.

"And I can't wait to take it off later," he whispered in my ear. I shivered. Fuck me! Why did my body have to respond to him?

"Ass," I breathed. He just laughed. I went and sat on the chair and waited for my food. It smelled good. He set my plate in front of me. spaghetti and corn.

"Best I could do in this short time," he said in a semi-sad tone.

"It's perfect, thank you." His face lit up and leaned down for a kiss. He walked away to get his own food. I grabbed my fork and tried some. It wasn't bad.

"Not nasty?" he asked sitting down with his food. I shook my head and grabbed the beer and coke that were in his hand, setting them on the table.

"The noodles are actually cooked well, good job." His face lit up once again. "So what time are we going tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well do you want to come home after work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we can leave as soon as I take a shower and stuff."

"Okay, maybe we can do something before the fair? Its to hot around 3," he said.

"Whatever you and Caroline want," I smiled.

"Thank you by the way."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being so nice towards her and wanting to actually go."

"Tyler she's and amazing little girl, how could I say no?"

"Tell me about it," he laughed. I smiled and we kept eating our food. "You done miss Mallory?" he asked looking at my plate a few minutes later. I nodded. He stood and took my hand motioning me to stand. "Now about my shirt," he smirked. His hands rested on my ass and pulled me to him.

"What about it?" I asked innocently.

He kissed the corner of my mouth all the way up to my ear. "It needs to come off NOW."

_Fuck me. _His hands went under my shirt making little circles on my hips with his thumb. "Well then take it off," I breathed. He leaned back to look into my eyes. I lifted my arms and he removed my shirt.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he ordered. I did as he said. His hands went to the back of my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned in and gave his lips a few pecks. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you." _Good. _He walked to my bed and set me down. "May I?" he said looking down at my boy-shorts. I nodded. He rested his hands on my hips and started kissing my body. His lips started at my collarbone down to my breasts kissing each, making me moan. He knelt down and kissed my stomach. He wrapped his pointer fingers in the black fabric and let it drop to the floor not stopping from kissing my burning skin. He went down each of my thighs then my inner thighs ignoring the place I needed him the most.

"Ty stop teasing!" my voice was starting to shake a little. He kept getting close and closer and far again. He started to go up again, making my body squirm when he paid attention to each of my nipples.

"Are you ready for me yet?" he whispered. _fuck! _

"Y-yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Tyler please!" I was going to kill him if he didn't stop teasing me.

"Okay baby."

_**Next Day…**_

We had picked up Caroline from his moms house. She was the sweetest girl I had ever seen. And Tyler was just amazing with her. "What do you want to do next CareBear?" he asked her.

She thought about it for a second, "Can you win me one of those big monkeys?" she smiled. He smiled and took both of our hands leading us towards one of the booths.

"How much to win the big monkey?" he asked the guy working the booth.

"Gotta make all the ring on the cans," he answered.

Tyler let go of our hands and nodded. "Get me 6 rings first."

Me and Caroline stayed there watching as he failed time after time. "Tyler just give up," she said.

He shook his head at her, "Nope I'm getting you this… you hungry?" She nodded. "You?" he asked towards me.

"Kinda." He pulled money out of his pocket and handed it over to me. "Don't fight me," he warned.

I glared at him and grabbed it. "Fine." He knew how much I hated it when he gave me money. My heart filled with warmth when Caroline grabbed my hand as we walked away. "What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"I guess funnel cake and a hot dog."

"Mmm that sounds good." She giggled. Luckily what we wanted was in the same area Tyler was so he wouldn't loose us. I had gotten him some food too. "You and my brother look cute together," she whispered when we sat down to eat.

I smiled. "Thanks?"

"Your welcome."

"So did you like your summer?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Yeah I guess…I rather be at home with mom and hang out with Ty and well you than going back to school… girls are mean."

"They bothering you?" She nodded. He face fell completely she wasn't happy anymore. "Hey, don't let those girl get to you okay? All they want is to make you sad and if you show them how it makes you feel that makes them keep doing it. So keep your head help up high and ignore them Okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I know… it's easier said than done though." I hated that this was happening to her. She was nice and adorable you would think every little girl would want to be her friend. To me she came off so likeable.

"I know… but those girls wont matter at the end. You have people around you that care."

"Do you care?" she sounded hopeful.

I smiled. How could I not? This little girl won me over since the first day I met her. "Yes, I care. If you ever need anyone you can count on me."

She smiled big at me, "I'm glad my brother has you as a girlfriend. You're really nice." So simple yet it meant a lot.

"I'm glad too…you're not that bad yourself," I poked her nose making her giggle.

"Guess what I won not one, but two!" all of a sudden two big stuffed animals were set on the table. Caroline squealed and grabbed her monkey. "This one is for you," he said pushing it towards me. "Now you have a bigger Bear to snuggle with if I'm not there." He sat down and kissed my lips.

"Thank you." I grabbed it and gave it a big hug before setting it next to me on the bench. "How much did you pay for it?" I whispered.

He laughed, "65."

"Tyler!" I gasped.

"Was worth it don't worry." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "What are you going to name it CareBear?"

"Frank," she responded in a heartbeat. Me and Tyler laughed. "What's yours called?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe I'll name it Aj?" I waited for her approval.

"Yes! I like it," she beamed.

"Well now we gotta wait to go on rides or we'll throw up," Tyler said as he stuffed French fries in his mouth. Caroline frowned. "Don't worry we can play some of the booth games," he assured her. And that's what we did, by the time we decided to go on rides it had already become a little dark. The whole place was filled with lights from the rides and stations. I loved it. It had been a while since I had been here.

"Can I get a glow stick?" Caroline asked pointing at the man selling them far from where we were . Tyler nodded and gave her some money. She ran off smiling.

"Come straight back!" He blocked my view of her with his own. He rested his hand on my ass and pulled me against him. "I," kiss, "want," kiss, "you." His lips moved to my neck

"Tyler your sister can look back any second! don't touch me like this. We just did it before we came here."

He pulled back to look into my eyes. His eyes were darker and I wanted him again too. "She's preoccupied and so what? Your ass in these shorts and this white tank top I can see your black bra," his lips moved next to my ear and whispered, "YOU. ARE. DRIVING. ME. CRAZY." _Fuck! _I pulled his head back to look at me and bit down on my lip.

"Sorry," I said looking up at him innocently. He put me against him harder. I leaned in slowly and barley touched my lips to his. "But you fucken love it." I moved his hands away from my ass and ran off towards Caroline. He caught up and smacked my ass. I squealed and he kissed me.

"Just fucken wait for tonight."


End file.
